A World Without Fear
by Onkwehonweneha
Summary: After 2013, new pockets of outbreaks run the risk of the previous pandemic repeating itself. The DSO, BSAA & TerraSave are tasked with a race against time to battle the new epidemic and those responsible. The Raccoon survivors and their new allies must face new and old enemies. But what about enemies long forgotten? M for violence including adult language, & sexual content.
1. This Is The End

_Here's the start of another story. I'm not forgetting about The War Ends Now don't get me wrong but i wanted to do something different with this story not only with the pairings from what I did before but also who lives and who dies and who will be the villain. Now that I know Alex Wesker is actually dead (Hint hint) that leaves us with a villain void if you catch my drift so I'm gonna pick a villain who we didn't get to see much of in RE Revelations. Maybe some other stuff too. In any case here goes._

* * *

2014

 _Hilal Jabal, Iraq_

 _Jake_

The little boy asked him if he would keep his promise. Jake said, "Fair is fair kid," Taking a bite of the apple before opening fire on the advancing B.O.W's. He let off several rounds and told the little boy to hide. This poor kid had gone through a lot of hell because of what was going on in the country right now.

Jake had finished the B.O.W's off pretty quickly and it had only taken up three magazines. "That was amazing!" The little boy exclaimed. "Who are you? I mean who are you really?" Jake smugly grinned. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Listen, do you have any other family around here?"

The boy had lost his father in a gunfight with the terrorist group Anubis which stood for Arab Nationalist Underground Brotherhood of Islamic Soldiers. His father had put up a valiant effort and had shouted in Arabic about a revolution against religious intolerance. As a matter of fact his father had been trying to organize his ethnicity and religion against the Islamic fundamentalists that ran the government as well as Anubis. He knew they were coming.

He had even managed to kill five of them before they got him. He had been riddled with about seventy three rounds after the fact. The boy and his mother had escaped to the next village but now this village where they had been living about a year was being attacked by B.O.W's.

The boy said, "I have an uncle. He can get us to India. Somewhere safer. I have to go back for my mum. She's not doing so well. She's sick."

Jake sighed as he reloaded his pistol. How did I get myself into this? He asked himself. "What's wrong with her? Kind of a bad time to get sick when there's freaks of nature prowling the streets."

He looked at him with his sad brown eyes. "She's…she doesn't eat much. She was worried about me getting enough to eat…"

Jake suddenly felt bad about eating the apple. "Shit….all right we're gonna take the rest of this to her. I know I took a bite out of it but you can tell her you did. We'll get her and head to your Uncle's. How exactly can he get you out of here? I'll do what I can to help you out but after that you guys are on your own. I have a job to do here."

The little boy followed him. "What job?" Jake sighed. "I'm trying to stop this. What's going on here. It's becoming a global problem. It was starting off in the US. In Tall Oaks. That city was wiped off the map. There was also Edonia and China. Edonia is done for but Lanshiang is still around. They just took a lot of damage from the virus."

The boy seemed puzzled. "I don't understand…" Jake looked back at him to make sure he was following as he advanced up the street. "It's probably better if you don't.. We'll just get you somewhere safe. I would say the United States is a better option but seeing as this kind of thing has already happened there twice, well, maybe let's try your luck in India."

As they walked he wondered about her. What the beautiful blonde with neck length hair would think of him now. Sherry….god he dreamed about her a few times since they had parted ways. The dreams were always nice. Jake headed down the dirty dusty path to where the boy said he was living. "How...do you know how to kill these things?" The boy questioned. Jake answered, "I've seen them before in my own country. My country was destroyed by war the same as yours. Not only that but I faced them in China. These things are starting to be all over the world."

He didn't want to explain it in detail because he wasn't sure the boy would understand. "Look, let's just get to your mom and then I'll fill you both in on what's going on here. Agreed?" The boy in the turban nodded. "There is something you can tell me though. What's with these guys from Anubis? Why are they causing so much trouble?" The boy seemed saddened by the question. "They have been in the country because of the United States invasion. I understand the war against terrorism but Iraq had nothing to do with the attack on your country."

Jake corrected him. "I'm not American, kid. Their country is far from being ruined. They've only lost two towns. My country is ruined and I doubt it can ever be fixed. I'm Edonian. So let me see if I got it right. Americans invade Iraq and these assholes formed to fight against them? Well these guys are out of control."

The boy sadly said, "I know...they're destroying this country. They've already destroyed so much. Them and these monsters. I'm scared..."

Jake told him, "Look i'm not going to let anything happen to you. But you know this place better than I do. So you tell me where we're going exactly and I'll cover. By the way, what's your name?" The boy answered, "Malik. Malik Al Jilwah Sowillo."

Jake asked him, "Why would Anubis attack you? You're not American. Is it some political or religious thing?" Malik looked down. "It's because we are Yezidi. We are not the same religion as they are. We are pagan and we worship Melek Taus. So they want to kill us until we either convert or are all wiped out."

Jake looked at him, feeling bad for the boy. "I'm not going to let them get you and if I can help it I'll keep the rest of your family out of harm's way."

They spotted several J'avo up ahead of them. Jake signaled for Malik to quietly follow him, Jake's M9 ready in case any took notice. They stayed hidden behind a shanty town building, and he made Malik stay by his side but he checked sneaking a peak around the side. Three men who were not infected but were carrying Assault Rifles were approaching from the south east. He had the boy move to an alley between two homes. He heard the three men chattering in Arabic. The J'avo were also speaking. Jake held up a finger to his lips his pistol pointed upward but ready in case either kind of hostile discovered them. The boy had a wierd look on his face. "What?" Jake whispered. The boy sneezed. Jake cursed, "Shit!" He heard the Arabs to the south east stop talking and then one said something in a lower voice and he heard approaching footsteps.

They were between a rock and a hard place. Jake saw an open window about six feet above him. "Quick, step on my hand!" The boy did as he was told and he lifted him up. The boy got into the window and Jake soon followed. An insurgent came following him. The man fired several rounds into the window and Jake kept Malik down on the floor. Just then, Jake heard more firing and shouting in Arabic. The man turned to fire at an unknown target. He heard screams of pain and he could hear sickening slicing sounds outside.

Jake told the boy to keep down. He spotted an insurgent holding an AK-47 who had been wounded, the man having been attacked by a gardening tool. He had a gash on his neck, on his right arm, and across the chest. He looked at Jake and he could have fired at him even with his wounds but he didn't. He was stabbed in the stomach by one of the carriers carrying a pitchfork. Jake got down waiting just in case any of them tried to get in. They left not long after and Jake sighed beckoning for the child to follow. "Come on, kid. I'll get you to your family. It won't be easy but I think we can make it if we play our cards right."

 _Kamar Wadi, Iraq_

 _Leon_

 _Another day another mission. Another goddamn B.O.W. outbreak._ Thought Agent Kennedy. A couple of small areas of Iraq had been said to have been infected. Anti government rebels that had formed during the US occupation of the county had taken power and while the military had withdrawn and had been for two years, focusing more on Afghanistan, it was still the DSO's business if they were using bioterrorism. After all the terrorist group Anubis had managed to get into Syria as well and had even started underground sleeper cells in first world countries.

A nearby rural town known as Hibal Jabal had been infected. They were unable to determine just exactly who called it in but they suspected that it had been an American. There was rumors of some US soldier who had stayed behind. Others of certain mercenaries for private armies still staying behind even while the occupation had ended in 2011.

Kamar Wadi was a bit more of an urban city and had a sizable population of about 97,000 people. It hugged the Iraq and Syrian border but also other neighbor town where the outbreak was said to have started was smaller with a population of roughly 36,000. There was a bridge between the two cities but the army and Iraqi Security Forces were deployed keeping it quarantined. Nobody in or out. The Iraqi military was supposed to deploy troops into the city if the police force was not able to maintain control which he doubted they would.

Leon was glad that this time the DSO had given him a partner. A familiar partner. He had been grateful for Helena of course when she had been there but if she hadn't been there he imagined he wouldn't have had an easy time. Sure, he mostly survived the mission in Spain on his own since Ashley was pretty much a non combatant and Ada had only run into a few times but the situation in Tall Oaks and then in China was a lot more difficult than any outbreak he had dealt with before. He would have probably been killed.

"It never ends does it? Stopped one only for another to start up six months later."

Sherry Birkin turned to him and said, "You're right. But without it we wouldn't have a job," Leon raised his eyebrows. "You actually want this to have to be a necessary job?" She narrowed her blue eyes. "I never said that, Leon. I would rather have a normal job but maybe by doing our job now we'll put an end to this once and for all. Then maybe we can have normal lives."

Leon chuckled. "Wish I had your optimism and your ambition. I think I'm getting too old for that though. All I can really do is keep moving forward. Now let's go. We have a job to do. Sooner we get to it sooner we can get home, right?" He readied his Glock 17. The thing had an eighteen shot magazine. He carried six magazines as spare plus a hunting knife. Leon wore a blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. His facial hair had been shaved off and his hair cut to how it normally looked. Sherry wore a pair of gray pants a white shirt and a blue scarf similar to what she had worn in China. She carried an M9A1. "Our guide shouldn't be too far. He's supposed to be meeting with us at the citadel."

So far everything looked pretty normal here and if there was an infection this was the beginning stages of it so hopefully they could nip it in the bud. Their guide would be their local translator fluent in Arabic and Farsai. Civilian life seemed to be functioning as normal people were still doing business but there were some Iraqi soldiers and Security Forces patrolling the area. Of course this was because the infection had not yet ended up in this city just yet. Still, Leon did not want to hold his breath.

They needed to get across the checkpoint and would have to show their clearance after they met their guide. Leon didn't know exactly what deity may or may not be out there but uttered a silent prayer to himself things would go a bit more smoothly than the last three outbreaks. Sure, surviving was always good but he recalled the bus load of survivor in Tall Oaks and wished he could have prevented their deaths especially when a lot of them had held their own up to that point.

 _Maybe we can actually accomplish some good this time..._

* * *

 _This is the end_  
 _Beautiful friend_  
 _This is the end_  
 _My only friend, the end_

* * *

 _Okay so this is the first chapter of a new Resident Evil story I'm starting the first chapter off slowly. Even if some of you haven't even played RE Revelations yet there will be references to it I have not played it but I know many of the highlights. This will be somewhat different in terms of pairings than my last fanfic The War Ends Now not entirely just a little different but hey even a little can still be radically different in how it plays out._

 _We won't get to pairings until later. So just for a small authors note as far as this goes, the events I described kind of going on with Jake and the little boy from RE 6 who I decided to name, is based on the current events in Iraq and Syria with the terrorist group ISIS who Anubis is based on. I'm not this early on going to announce who will be the antagonists yet but let's just say they will be from previous games and no I won't be bringing back the same villains as I did in my other story. I'm considering Alex as an antagonist but haven't decided yet I mean it makes sense even with the end of RE Revelations 2. Seriously if you haven't read that spoiler already, like I did like an idiot, do yourself a favor._

 _Don't do it. I also forgot what the fictional two towns I made up in Iraq translate to Arabic i remembered when i came up with them but I forgot and right now am too lazy to look it up. Also I'm just giving a forewarning. Because so many low life losers who flame stories clearly have no lives whatsoever and think they can talk about my writing skills when I've seen their story writing and it's laughable, guest reviews will not be read they will automatically be removed._

 _I had a similar problem with a flamer on a Grand Theft Auto fanfiction story when the person had gotten unreasonably hostile when I wouldn't make her idea for an OC part of my story when I clearly even told her that while I was following a story that was a Submit Your OC type of fic, I was not writing one of them. So good or bad, if you're not an author your reviews will be removed. Used to be fanfiction just let you disable the guest reviews all together but now they made it so if some whiny mediocre author gets mad at you they can just log out and flame showing exactly how lame they are. I've had words with authors on here so have many other authors and then we moved on. We don't have some fucking mental illness to display our butt hurt to people who are just gonna laugh at their stupidity and lack of a social life spending so much time on I write on my down time that's it._

 _So anyway this is just the start. Later for now_


	2. Voices

_Cottage Grove, Oregon_

 _2:35 PM._

 _July 26, 2015_

 _Claire_

Claire hadn't had a good vacation in a long time. She wanted to just go down to Mexico that was the plan. She had six weeks paid vacation. What more could a girl ask for? She was riding her harley, the same one she had ridden into Raccoon City, Minnesota on, that fateful day so many years ago. With a lot more outbreaks even just mini outbreaks caused by warlords in third world countries or weapons dealers who had sold Bioweapons to warlords to use on enemies, she and the people she worked for had been plenty busy.

She pulled to a gas station. She went inside and paid twenty. She was still not used to the idea that people pump gas for you in this state. She was coming from Seattle Washington. It had been about a five hour drive from King County to here. After filling up she got back on. The radio was playing The Rooster by Alice N Chains. Since Claire was a huge Grunge fan and loved Rock above all other genres, she was content with that. She observed her surroundings. There had been a Burger King an Arby's and a McDonalds and even a place called Carl's Jr.

She wasn't hungry right now. She had observed what a place this was. It was mostly a rural area. She had never seen so many covered bridges in one place so it was living up to its nickname. She finally pulled up to a motel. She had been driving a while and wanted to get some rest. She walked up to the inn keeper and asked, "Yeah can I have a room please?"

He said, "$40," She paid him and he handed her a room key. "There's ice and you got all the major channels plus a few HBO channels. Enjoy,"

She headed into the room deciding she needed to sleep. She unpacked her suitcase. She had a few spare changes of clothes, a biker outfit, her work outfit, her rodeo outfit, and a pair of blue jeans and a let me live vest. She also had a Handgun. An M911. She checked out the phone book deciding she would order a didn't want to go out again so she decided to order two. One sausage and one Canadian bacon, breadtsicks and marinara sauce as well as buffalo wings and a 2 lieter of Coca Cola.

They told her it would be there in 30 minutes. She got off the phone but stared down at it. She wanted to call Chris and see how he was doing. She worried about him a lot especially because of Piers and how she had told Piers to take care of him and he ended up dying. He may not have been as seasoned as Barry was at killing B.O.W's but he had been a good agent and now with him dead she had to worry about his back being watched even though she knew Jill and Sheva were looking out for him she still couldn't help but wonder how he was. The sound of a knock at the door startled her and she stood up moving towards the door with her Handgun in one hand. She looked through the peep hole noticing that the hole was black. Claire's heart began to pound, nervous as she knew that couldn't have been the delivery boy or girl just yet and nobody but the manager should have known she she was. She put the pistol to the door the barrel against it ready to fir a shot through it if necessary. Claire ducked down squatting with the pistol still in the same spot in case anybody tried to shoot her through the door.

"Who are you?" She demanded, challenging trying to not show fear. "Claire...it's me."

Claire recognized the voice opening the door dropping the gun on the bed. She opened the door. "Moira...! How did you know I'd be here?" She told her, "I was just driving through and I thought I recognized your Harley but I wasn't sure so I stopped in asking if somebody that looked like you was here."

Claire's eyes flashed with interest as she invited the younger brunette in. "Oh? I'm surprised he told you," Moira smirked. "I told him we old were partners...looking to reunite," The two women laughed at that and hugged. "God...I guess Barry told you that story."

"I figured you'd be in Mexico by now, Claire. What made you stop in this shit hole of a town?"

She said, "I was just tired. Thought i'd try some of the local food."

"Well I can get out of here if you need your beauty sleep I get it," Claire smiled, "No it's okay! Stick around I could use the company. Plus if you're hungry I ordered pizza,"

Moira smiled. "My favorite!"

She looked at the younger woman and asked, "So, you talk to your dad lately?" She nodded. "Yeah. You know we're cool. We have been ever since well...you know..."

Claire nodded. "How about the little girl? Natalia?" Moira sat down in one of the chairs. "She's been having some mental problems. Has been ever since we escaped that hell hole. It's pretty normal though after the trauma she went through both from losing her parents and on top of that being kidnapped by Alex Wesker and seeing her as a B.O.W. that's enough to damage any little kid."

Claire was concerned. "What happened to her? What's she been doing? I remember when I talked to you guys last you said that she was reading some books that were a little too adult, right?"

Moira nodded. "Yeah that's the creepy thing. Dad looked into it and found that the author she was reading was the same one that bitch Alex was quoting the whole time and posting quotes from all over the fucking place," Claire frowned. "Poor girl...she is traumatized...I know the first time I ever saw zombies I had nightmares for months. There was no outbreak between then and Rockfort Island as far as I know but for a while every time I went to sleep I kept thinking one of those things was out there somewhere. Now that I've survived three outbreaks...I keep thinking one of these days i'll end up being right...that they'll be waiting for me some time."

Moira shook her head. "Don't sweat it, Claire. Barry...I mean dad and your brother are taking care of that. Best they can, right?"

Claire frowned. "Yeah...but Chris almost lost his life over in China. He wasn't doin so good when he lost his team.."

"Well shit does anybody? Those guys are like soldiers in a war...only normal wars don't involve enemy soldiers that have rotting flesh and invisible bugs."

There was a knock at the door. Claire was glad it was here. She stood up to pay for the food.

 _Seatac, Washington_

July 26, 2014

Chris

The sun was bright above them as they moved through the city. This seaport town which was a suburb of Seattle and the name itself was a derivative and a mixture of Seattle and Tacoma Washington. The virus had been unleashed near city hall. A terrorist had released the C virus on the city and the United States government was uncertain which group was behind it but they wanted to stop it before it could spread out and destroy the city. Despite being a much smaller city it was where people from Seattle used for an airport and flights to and from the state for the most part was at the Seatac airport. The vehicle pulled to a stop. There was back to back traffic people were trying to get out of the city.

The government had decided to call the BSAA in this time rather than try and have the police and military try to tackle it like in previous outbreaks. Chris looked over his team. Rebecca Chambers was there and she had been a member of the BSAA since 2006. Sheva was part of his team too and had requested to be. He was glad to have his old partner back with him. Jill Valentine was there and he had been glad she had come back to work after Kijuju. He wished she had been with him in Edonia and in China. Somehow he felt having her moral support might have made things easier.

He also had Kieth and Quint. They had been somewhat amateurs during the Queen Zenobia all though Kieth had been a much faster learner but over the years they both had become more experienced and were considered veterans of their own now. Barry was running his own team too and he would be meeting them there. Chris looked at the newer recruits. They weren't new per say they had been in China fighting the infection but they were new to him. He hadn't served with him.

There was Agent Montoyo "Boxer" Chavez. He was Mexican American, originally hailing from Compton, California, he stood about five foot nine with a short haircut and a muscular build and almond shaped dark eyes. He was their computer hacker. He was thirty years old. Then there was Agent Jane Malone. A Caucasian woman with neck length red hair and green eyes standing at five foot seven, petite in figure. She was thirty six years old and had grown up in Hartford, Connecticut. She was their pilot. Second only to Chris in flying skills but she would be the one flying them where they needed to go.

There was Cameron Mackenzie, an African American standing at five foot ten, with dark skin and curly hair and glasses. He was thin but athletic, twenty two years old, fresh out of training, and Notre Dame before that though he hailed from Gary, Indiana. He was practically a rookie, distinguished only by his service in Lanshiang the previous year despite his age. He was their mechanic, having come from three generations of mechanics.

Next there was Thomas Reiner. He was a Caucasian male of about six feet with dark blonde hair and steel gray eyes his hair a military flat top. He was a veteran of the BSAA,having been one of the first to join the SOU despite not being one of original eleven. He had served in Iraq & Afghanistan for six years in the Army before joining the BSAA. He had fifty confirmed kills from his military service. He was their demolitions expert. He was originally from Hells Kitchen, New York. Before that he had worked restaurants and bars. He was thirty nine.

Next there was Raven Nezii. She was of Navajo descent, her hair jet black with dark brown skin and black hair which she kept in two braids under her combat helmet, her eyes were brown and she stood at five foot six. She was on the more curvy side but not overweight for if she had been she would not have passed to make it onto a team had she been over her weight requirement. She was from Flagstaff, Arizona and was twenty five years old. She was their Sniper and all though all the other agents were good at this too she had scored highest in accuracy. At least the best of these five new recruits.

Last but not least was Warren Kravic. He was a Caucasian male standing at five foot eight with a shaved head and sad brown eyes. He had a deep scar on his right cheek that carried to his ear which he had received in combat in China against a J'avo. He was from Nova Scotia originally and had been a police officer there, working the beat for three years but had joined the BSAA due to having never been to another city. He was thirty years old.

Agent Chavez offered his hand to Chris and said, "Sir it's a pleasure to get to serve under you. You're a hero all over the world in every branch. You saved the world twice and most people don't even realize it. You you saved everybody."

Chris looked at him and said, "I hear you're all some of the best agents we have. I'm not gonna say that's not true because I don't know you but I'm not going to say it is either because I've worked with the best we have."

He beckoned to his half of the BSAA those he already knew. "You all survived Lanshiang. That's no small thing. But so did I. I started the BSAA. Me and Jill Valentine, here. We survived the Queen Zenobia we survived Raccoon City we survived Kijuju. I lost my entire team in Edonia. Except for Agent Nivans. We survived and we got revenge on Ada Wong. He saved the world just as much as I did. More than I did. None of us would be alive if he hadnt sacrificed himself I wouldn't have made it back from China. If i wasn't for what he did none of us would be here."

He looked at Boxer and then at the others. "Piers was the best. These people near me are the ones that are the best to me. Don't get me wrong I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure every one of you survives but a lot of times with bio terrorist outbreaks things don't go as planned."

He sighed. "So i'll give you all a chance to prove me wrong. Welcome aboard," He shook Chavez's hands. "Thank you sir."

Jill leaned in and whispered, "You don't have to be so hard on all of them. They survived China and not even i was part of that."

"I know that, Jill but none of us are guaranteed to survive. Not me, not you. China was a bad situation and I almost died but I've got years of experience behind me. Surviving one bio terrorist incident isn't enough on its own. You have a lot of background with this too. That's why you're as strong as me. Maybe even stronger. To survive all the way and see this thing through to the end they have to be like us."

Sheva nudged him saying, "Sure but who says they aren't? They could all be just like you but at their own ages."

Jill added, "They already survived one of the worst bioterrorist incidents in history and it makes every other incident you and I lived through look like a walk in the park. Their experience now would be equal to what mine was in Raccoon City when I went back for the other STARS members or you when you went to go find your sister. Not as much as we both have now but still prepared enough to know what you're dealing with."

"We'll see. For now let's focus on the mission at hand."

They headed into the city. They began to head towards what was the South Center Mall. Being a city that was a bit out of Seattle but was just a freeway ride away but small in population the mall was a major attraction especially for teenagers out here that needed something to do out here. If Seattle was like the older more stuck up brother and Tacoma was a younger rebellious brother, Seatac was a balance between the two not really either one too young to yet have a feel of its own.

Chris readied his weapon. They all had the same kind of Assault Rifle and standard sidearm but each BSAA agent was allowed to have another weapon, a vanity weapon as Jill liked to call it, that they preferred. They each had an M4-A3 as their assault rifles and they had a Glock 18 as a sidearm. Chris had a scope mounted on the Assault Rifle. On top of that he carried an AA-12 shotgun. Jill had a Spas 12 Shotgun as her vanity weapon. Rebecca had a .357 Desert Eagle and an M203 Grenade Launcher mounted on her rifle. Sheva carried a Dragonuv Sniper Rifle. Quint carried a Benelli M3 while Keith had a .50 Desert Eagle.

There were still a large number of parked cars outside. Just as much as there would be on any normal day at the mall. **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!** They heard several gunshots ring out and Chris was alert raising his Rifle towards the muzzle flash. A man staggered forward carrying a beretta but fell face down on the ground. Chris carefully approached him, the Rifle carefully drawn on him in case he might try anything.

Chris noticed serious gashes in the man's jet black hair. The guy wasn't more than five foot six in height. Jill ordered the newer BSAA agents, "Stay alert! Try and find what he was shooting at!" Rebecca knelt down at the man's kept her sidearm close by in case he reanimated as a carrier. His head had been split open by several bludgeon wounds. She checked his pulse. "He's dead."

Chris asked, "Is he bitten?" Sheva asked in a softer tone, "Is there any way we can help him?" She looked at him and said, "I don't think so. I can try but this is a pretty bad gash. Help me turn him around."

Sheva was about to but Chris pushed him over with his feet. Sheva scolded, "Chris! Show some respect!" Chris said without shame, "i'm not taking any chances just in case he was bitten or got infected some way."

The man was Asian American. His chin was bloodied too and he had a pointy jaw. He had blood on his face too and Sheva checked his handgun. The magazine was empty.

They heard a shout and a dark figure ran towards them carrying a crowbar. Agent Malone wasted no time, firing her Rifle which she had on semi automatic she took out one of the things knee caps causing it to drop on the other. It growled still coming and she let him have a single shot to the forehead. They heard several running steps and the other BSAA agents opened fire with Rifles. Four more carriers hit the ground taking rounds. Chris readied his Handgun for the next one in sight. "Be sure to conserve Rifle ammo! You're going to need it!"

Agent Mackenzie drew down on another one of them and he fired five shots hitting one in the stomach. The thing fell to the ground and he brought his foot down on his skull hard as he could. Jill got her Genesis out and examined one of the corpses. "These things are called Afflicted! Try shining your lights on them!" Rebecca did as she asked pointing her flashlight at them but it didn't slow the one coming towards her and the thing grabbed her attempting to bite her. She drove her knee into its groin forcing it back. She fired her Glock into it, hitting it with two head shots one in the forehead and a second between the eyes.

"Didn't work...are these ones different?"

Several more were coming and Jill withdrew her own firearm and began squeezing off rounds. Four hit one near her, this one had been a woman and the rounds hit her in the chest. The next got it in the throat. A sixth went into its head. Another was coming at them with a hatchet. She quickly put two in its knee cap and one in its head. She encountered about eight more and she fired off the rest of her magazine. They reached the entrance to see that it was barricaded off. Chris thought he could see survivors inside.

"Agent Nezii! Kravic! I need you two to check another entrance the one nearest to us!" Raven nodded. "Yes sir! I had some family who moed to Seattle a few years ago so we've been to this mall before."

The two agents began to head offend Jill looked at two more agents. "Cameron, Jane, can you two go the opposite way? This place is supposed to have three entrances."

Quiet asked his Captain, "Why can't we just blow the barricades out with charges to get in? We know there's survivors, so how about it?" Keith corrected his team mate and old partner, "We can't do that you idiot! If there are survivors in there they're trying tokeep these things out and blowing down their barricades is going to let these things in. Shit, Quint! Three o'clock!"

Keith retrieved his pistol shooting a female carrier in the forehead that was charging at his friend with a metal pipe. Quint readied his Assault Riflew dropping several more of those things while Keith kept them covered from the other side. Jill had reloaded her sidearm and was firing at the group of eight zombies hitting three of them with shots to the head. Another she dropped with four rounds to the chest the hollow points leaving deep bloody wounds in the entrance. The zombie was a man in a brown coat and a gray sweater, black jeans and brown work boots. Jill pounced down on his chest with both knees finishing the gray skinned carrier off.

 _"Hey guys we can;t get in without taking out the barricades! I can see some survivors in there but I see zombies too."_

Chris suggested, "All right. Then we go to plan B. We'll all go to the roof top and blast our way down into the mall."

With that the team members all began to rapell up the side of the building. They began to set up C4 charges as soon as they got to the top. "All right stand clear.."

With that they blew the charges and blasted a major hole in the roof. Luckily there was no zombies up here and he hoped that the had not caused an rubble to collapse on anybody inside. They began to lower themselves down on the rope. They stayed alert searching the mall. It looked like your average mall there was a food court, clothing, jewelry stores, a tattoo parlor, a video game store, and a book store and that was just what they could see from there. Just then, Quint panicked as he saw just how many zombies there were. It was a whole crowd of them. "Fuck! There's too many of them, guys!" Several were coming at them and he fired dropping three with his Assault Rifle hitting them with head shots.

Jill had her Handgun out as a zombie in a red flannel jacket with a receding hairline, blood caked around its chin, milky eyes, red teeth, a ghastly wound on his neck, and blood on his under shirt came at her. She fired two shots at his left knee and drove the blade into his temple. Keith remarked, "There's too many of them! We got plenty of ammo but all of us combined can't take that many of them!" He said just before a zombie grabbed him and attempted to bite him, a female. He wrestled with it. Rebecca was aiming at it and was going to fire but the way they kept moving as they wouldn't stand still made it hard to shoot for fear of hitting her team mate. He got it off with a punch and grabbed his pistol hitting the thing in its skull with the sidearm. It staggered back and he fired directly into its forehead the bang hitting the man in the forehead.

Chris saw several going for Mackenzie who was wrestling them off. He managed to slam one of them down like a wrestler before backing up. Chris fired hitting a large male zombie that was just behind him, catching the man with rounds in the back, three, four five slugs tore into the man and Cameron gave it a kick. "Thanks Captain..." He said almost breathless.

They tried to put some distance between themselves and the zombies as an awful lot of them were coming towards them. Raven pulled the pin on a grenade and chucked it at a group of at least fifteen of them, spitting the pin from her mouth. **BOOM!**

The blast was deafening and it left a ringing in Chris's ears, as the sounds of pistol and Assault Rifles went off. She had taken out four zombies, while wounding three others. Chavez finished off the three she had wounded. They fell back towards the escalators. "All right guys, listen we have enough ammo for our given objective but we don't have enough to fight a crowd. So I'm making a ruling on this now. Don't shoot unless you have to. A lot of these things are faster than the zombies from Racoon City I'm sure you know that but if they don't know you're there you can get by them. Most of these are slow and stupid. But make no mistake they're still dangerous so use discretion. If you have a few of them coming after you, use your knife. If there's a group of them use your guns but we're not here to put down every zombie we're here to find any survivors there are and get thm to safety. Right now we're just here to access the situation."

Chavez nodded. "Orale. Only when cornered. Got it."

Kravic added, "We still have hand to hand training."

Jill instructed the team too. "Remember we won't be able to save everybody. I'm sorry but it's the truth. The terrorists responsible are most likely still here and that's what we're here to find out. That's our main objective. We'll help who we can but right now we're first on the scene. There should be members of the Seatac Police Department still alive too. These are are men and women putting their lives on the line to help all these people same as us. We still have to stop The Family and that comes first but if you can help anybody you should."

They searched the second floor and Chris was troubled to see several carriers. Boxer, Raven, Jane and Thomas moved in on them. The four SOU agents routed them with combos of attacks from hitting them with Rifles, knives and various hand to hand combat moves. Thomas kicked a male zombie of Asian American descent, wearing a black puffy coat and blue jeans, in the left knee following up with a kick to the solar plexus. He readied his knife and brought it down on the zombie stabbing it as hard as he could. Raven stabbed one five times bringing it down and she moved behind him following up with a stab to the back the blade getting the carrier in its left shoulder blade. She then wrapped her legs around the zombie's head as she jumped up and slammed it to the floor snapping its neck. Jill observed with a smirk, "Took that out of my playbook."

Raven returned the smile. Chavez meanwhile, was teaming with Cameron, both of them ducking under the zombies lunges. Cameron had a zombie come at him and he ducked under. The young agent grabbed the zombie by one leg and flipped him over the balcony. Chavez saw some of the Afflicted and as they charged at him he managed to duck one who came at him swinging a crowbar. He followed up with a hard left hook to the face and the thing staggered back. Montoyo then took the crowbar from the enemy and swung it at its head. He followed up with a second cracking its skill open. Jane was wrestling with one of them but had dropped her knife. She had to get her sidearm to keep from being bitten as the Afflicted were now among the regular zombies. She fired three shots into its stomach. It staggered back and she kicked it in the groin. It went back and she fired hitting the thing in the nose. "I'm sorry..." She breathed. "I had to use it."

Just then they saw a herd of zombies coming towards them. Chris groaned, "Shit!" They began to retreat to where they could, firing their Assault Rifles. Chris managed to take out five. He strapped the rifle back around himself and got his handgun back out plus the combat knife. "Fall back! There's too many of them!" Cried Sheva. The crowd started rushing them and they were trying to fight through the horde. Chris could see Chavez next to Raven both of them swinging their knifes to keep the zombies back. A group of at least twenty five had Kravic cornered. Cameron fired to try and get to them. "Ron, hold on, bro! I'm coming just sit tight!"

A crowd was coming towards Chris, Jill, Sheva, and Rebecca. "There's too many of them!" Cried Rebecca as she fired at several afflicted. _"Cam! Help me!"_

 _"Captain! We need your help!"_ Screamed Agent Mackenzie. The sound of Assault Rifle fire sounded off in their ear. They had been separated by the crowd. Chris told them, "Hold on!" Jill stopped him. "Chris, there's nothing we can do there's too many of them!"

All though Rebecca had just taken out four and Sheva picked off three more, there was at least forty or more zombies coming towards the four of them. Even with plenty of ammo there would be no way they could hold off that many before they had to reload and the rest swarmed and devoured them. Sheva beckoned to the other three. "We have no choice! Come on!" They followed the African agent down the hall towards a door with an exit sign. "Hang on guys! Try to get to cover or a vantage point!" They slammed the door shut behind them and it looked like some area where they kept the stocked goods. For now they were clear of any infected. Jill put an arm on his shoulder. "There';s nothing we can do...I'm sure they'll be able to find a way to make it. China was a lot worse than this."

"Yeah but we had the whole city to go through. Here , we're closed off in a mall."

He heard Montoyo say something. "Agent Chavez repeat on your last, copy?" He spoke again but it was scrambled and he heard gunfire. He heard Raven yelling something too followed by automatic fire. "Quint! Keith can you hear me?" He heard no response. "Shit!"

 _Meanwhile_

There was a robbery in progress at the Bank Of America in Cottage Grove. Officer Michael Sanders was en route. He arrived and there were several squad cars as well as SWAT teams. "What's going on here?" He asked as he and his partner got out of the car. The Captain informed him, "Three men, armed with automatics. They're claiming to be part of Anubis, the terrorist group from Iraq but they're American citizens. Negotiator just talked to one of them on the phone. The bastards said they want a fueled airplane at the air field ready to go."

Just then the three men emerged from the bank with duffel bags of money strapped to them. They were wearing ski masks and carried M-16's. They fired at the police officers. They managed to hit two officers with rounds that got one in the armpit, and another was taken out with a head shot. The police took cover but returned fire as well as the SWAT members, and two out of the three were mortally wounded the third was just wounded. One of the men with a fatal wound, reached in his pocket. "STAY DOWN!" Screamed the SWAT team members and they fired rounds bombarding his chest. he dropped what he was holding and it shattered.

Blue smoke erupted from the other dying man cackled as the SWAT and police officers surrounded them. "Do not move! Or we will fire on you!"

The man who was only wounded in the leg grinned as they took his mask off. "Too late...we're all dead anyway..." As the blue smoke began to rise and grown in size.

* * *

 _Are you breathing, no?_  
 _Do the wicked see you?_  
 _You still breathing?_  
 _You're making me known_  
 _Are you breathing, no?_  
 _Do the wicked see you?_  
 _You still breathing?_

* * *

 _That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed I ended on a cliff hanger. So Cottage Grove Oregon, is the covered bridge capitol of the state and it was shown in te movie Stand By Me that area where they dodge the train is actually based on a joggers trail the_ _i used to walk every morning when i lived there for six months but it used to be a railroad in the 50's. Figaros is a west coast chain their slogan is right now your mouth is wondering why the nose gets to have all the fun. So you guys know i name the chapters after songs so the lyrics at the end are from songs. I see other authors do it. The last chapter had This Is The End by The Doors. Funny story the first guy i ever smoked a blunt with was a major Jesus freak who thought the world was coming to an end any day now the "Second coming" one time i called him and got his voice mail and that song was his answering machine. I just knew..he didn't have that cause he liked the Doors. It was because he was taking a Doors song out of context to fit with his delusions._

 _Anyway this time it's Voices by Disturbed_

 _The mall is based on the south center mall in Seatac Washington but also takes inspiration from the mall in Dead Rising. Seatac Wa and Cottage Grove are 5 hours away. Anyway leave me a detailed review,_


	3. Dead Souls

Jake

He saw more coming down towards him. He hadn't seen any B.O.W.'s so far but that didn't mean they weren't there. "So how much farther to your house? If I'm going to have to go two places around here I'd rather we get it done sooner than later before it gets dark."

The boy told him, "It's just a little further. Our neighbor has been watching out for her. He tries to help out when we can. We also have more guns if you need it. Even I can shoot!"

Jake scoffed. "Don't you think you're a little young? I mean I was pretty young when I held my first gun but that was different. Just because I had one didn't mean I was supposed to. I mean I know this country is a lot like Edonia but christ can't kids be kids anymore?"

Malik told him, "I played Football before this sickness started. With the other boys in the town some girls too. But this is Iraq. Every house hold has a gun and the children are expected to know how to use it too. In case our parents aren't around to protect us."

"Giving a kid a gun. What can go wrong there? At least with me, cause of where I was, I had no choice but I picked up the gun volontarily. Nobody gave it to me."

"It's not like the west. We know they're not toys and are only to protect us."

Jake nodded looking at him in silence thinking _Then again, it's the IED's that are the prloblem in this country not guns._

"Well...I'm not gonna take guns from your mom or your uncle. They'll need a way to protect themselves and you when we get you to wherever your uncle needs to take you. I can only get you to your family but the rest is up to him. But if you spot anymore of these Anubis assholes let me know. Maybe I can get an AK off of them. Meanwhile, until we get there, you hide when I tell you, got it?"

Jake headed through the narrow pass with the small Yezidi boy just behind spotted several carriers up ahead. They looked like civilians but they were clearly infected. They were beating an elderly man to death. Jake wanted to find a way to get around them but wasn't sure if he could. "Hide!" He warned the kid. Jake snuck around the side of a building, knife in hand.

He could see he was too late to help the older man his head cracked open by the carriers, a man wearing a pair of blue jeans and a silk gold and red shirt who looked more like a Persian BMW salesman from Los Angeles than a religious extremist from Iraq so he came up behind one of them and plunged the blade into the back of the man's skull the blade going into his parietal came out with a sickening crunch and the carriers turned their attention to him. He brought the knife into the next carrier, a male in his late sixties with a graying beard and wrinkles. A male turned his attention to him and Jake stabbed him in the heart.

He was about to whistle for the boy to come out when he saw more people coming at him but he realized they were infected. He thought to himself, _Stay put kid. I'll come find you in a second._

He hoped he wouldn't run out of ammo. He almost wished this shit had happened even a few years earlier. At least then,it would have been easier to control. With the US out of Iraq, there was no soldiers, no green zone. If he ran out of ammo he would be isolated. He fired hitting the nearest one, a man with lighter brown skin and a beard that was reddish brown in color, who carried a scimitar. He hit the man with three rounds in the chest.. The man growled with anger and pain and kept coming so Jake put two more in his head. It fell over and exploded and let out a mountain of green pus. From the pus began to bubble a shape which arose to that almost like a hominid but not quite. Jake had never seen any J'avo do this. Sure he had seen them crystallize and take new forms based on the trauma they received but this was new.

It grew to be larger in size than it had been as a person."What the fuck..." It was greenish blue in skin and bald. It had ears like that of an ogre or a devil and it was barrel chested. It spoke with a booming voice shouting in Farsi which was a different voice than it had when he was just a person. Jake started opening fire letting off six rounds four hitting it in the chest the next two in the head. It screamed as it came at him with the blade still swinging. He managed to dodge it and it barely missed and it did nick him on the cheek a bit. He ducked under the rest however and fired, hitting it with several more rounds emptying the mag into its legs and groin. He rolled away, reloading. He continued to fire as it came again. He shot the blade out of its hand and a second round went through its hand but it still kept coming.

Jake kept firing hitting it in the chest with six rounds. He aimed for the head hitting it with three more shots and it took damage as the three rounds tore into its head but it didn't go down so easily. It was bleeding still as it came towards him and kept coming. He readied his knife and threw it into the thing's skull. It sunk into it and he went forward and kicked the blade deeper while firing into the things eyes. It shrieked letting out an other worldly screech and screamed blinded but it was not dead. Jake put th rest of the magazine into its skull and reloaded and then went back to get the boy. "Come on kid. We gotta hurry. Let's go find your uncle."

As they took off, the thing, though blinded and bloody still screamed in a howl, still not dead but Jake did not want to waste anymore bullets than he already had.

"It's not too far now..." Malik whispered.

 _Sherry_

They spotted their guide. He was an Arab with spiked black hair and a five o'clock shadow. He looked to be in his late thirties or possibly early forties. He was dressed up like a special forces a black vest over a dark blue shirt and tan camouflage pants. "You are Agents Kennedy and Birkin?"

Sherry had her hair covered for now while they had to go through the civilian part of the area and they didn't need any backlash. "Yeah. You're our guide?" The man extended his right hand. "I am Al-Hajjaj. CIA has appointed me to be your guide. We're in cooperation on this."

Sherry asked him, "What are we dealing with here? I mean how deep is the problem with Anubis here?" Ferrick admitted, "It's getting pretty bad. The war left a power vacuum. We wanted to build the country again. It's a new government but things are volatile here. Sectarian violence, politics, it's a mess. Maybe the Agency isn't the answer but it's a hell of a lot better than letting extremists take over."

They began to follow him. "So what are we looking at in terms of the B.O.W's? How the hell did they get hold of Bioweapons? It's not like it's even been on the market as long as AK-47's and Rocket Launchers."

"A lot of Umbrella employees that lost their jobs still had access to the virus. It was all supposed to be destroyed when Umbrella went under but some of the samples came up missing. Scientists from Umbrella found themselves out of work and people in developing countries needed new ways to defeat their enemies."

One of the soldiers approached the local guide and they exchanged a brief conversation in Arabic before the man opened the gate after he showed the man an ID. Ferrick had a handgun as well. "Just beyond this checkpoint there are infected. We are going to meet my arms dealer. We will need heavier firepower for what is up ahead."

Sherry asked him, "If you don't mind me asking, why haven't the BSAA shown up yet? Isn't this their field of expertise?" The man looked at her briefly and then said, "Yes of course. We are trying to keep this contained for the moment. Part of why you two were called here is you are also wanted at the embassy. All though most members of Anubis started in Iraq and Syria they have spread all over the middle east and have even made it to the United States, India and Europe."

Kennedy didn't see his point. "Ok...so where does that concern the U.S. government? This is an international crisis and the BSAA has a lot more clearance to go into different countries around the world than we do. After all they don't represent any one government or country."

"This is true and if it were simply a matter of cracking down on local terrorist factions, we can do that, the Iraqi security forces can handle this threat and the Agency is able to support them with whatever they need but I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that," The Arab guide replied.

"How so?" Asked Sherry. "Even though Umbrella was an international corporation, the American Umbrella employees were hit the hardest. In Europe, a lot of former employees who had deniability were taken into the Global Pharmaceutical Conglomerate as long as they didn't have any first hand knowledge about what was being done. The American employees at that point had Raccoon City on their conscious. Raccoon was your ground zero. These employees who were not prosecuted, were still laid off. They still knew some of what it took to make the B.O.W's. They had a marketable commodity to sell to rogue armies. In a matter of speaking, everything from the days of 1998, to now is armies from non American countries buying the virus from American employees."

Sherry nodded. "Then Neo umbrella came into play."

"Yes. Their presence here has only helped terrorists like Anubis grow and spread throughout the middle east and the world. We wish to help stop them all over the world but to do that we need to get them in their homeland first. To put a stop to them. That is what we are here to do."

He found his arms dealer a man wearing an Agal head covering who had a large beard that was graying. He wore Sirwal pants and a Jubba shirt. He greeted the guide Ferrick. " As Salam alaikum."

The guide replied, "Wa-Alaikum-Salaam."

This is Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin. They're with the Division of Security Operations. This is Jamal Abu Assad. He is a good man. We both hate these extremists. So what do you have for me my friend?" The arms dealer replied in a thick accent, "?" The arms dealer replied in a thick accent, "I have stash nearby in a hiding spot that only I know about. Don't want any of these Anubis assholes to get a hold of it. On average when I enter a conflict zone I have enough weapons for small army."

"We don't have a small army at our disposal but we will need as much as possible to get the job done."

The man said, "Okay. Come this way."

She followed the man as did She followed the man as did Leon and their guide who himself had his own handgun. Leon asked, "If things go south, are you willing tofight them with us?" The guide seemed offended by this question. "What you think I am on the side of these radicals just because we are from the same country? That is like saying all Americans are imperialist and greedy."

"That's not what I meant. It's not ablout loyalty. It's about expirience and maybe even supplies. You're CIA I know but this is a covertoperation. We're not supposed to be here you're not supposed to be here. And all I'm saying is that alot of the Iraqi forces laid down their weapons and surrendered to Anubis before even trying to it's just harder to fight your own neighbors than it is a big army."

The weapons dealer said, "But you Americans are the reason Anubis came to be. Many who had fought the US in operation Iraqi Freedom has seen their country destroyed. Anubis was founded in 2007 not recently. It seems to me none of you cared until it was westeners getting killed. Do you know why my name is Al Hajjaj? I am named after Hajjaj Ibn Yusuf. Many in our faith and history view him as a tyrant but in reality he put to death a lot of extremists. He tried to save us from extremism. My parents named me after him in the hopes that I would be the example he was. I am no less dedicated than you are. Neither is brother Jamal."

Leon sighed, "I'm not here to debate politics. We have the same goal in mind. Stopping these fanatics is what we're trying to do.I was just saying if you want our help we need your help too. You know the area you know the city."

Sherry asked them, "So what's the name of our target? The one buying B.O.W's off the black market?" The CIA agent showed her a picture on his cell phone. He was an Arab wearing a black turban and a black tunic. He had a thick black beard with some gray in it. The man looked to be in his early forties.

"This is Abu Al Maseeh. He was detained by the US government in February of 04' until he was released in December of that same year. He was detained because of his role in fighting against the allied the previous year. My colleagues in the Agency received several alleged confirmations of his death but none of them are solid. He has been causing chaos in this country for well over ten years. The best thing we can do is to kill him. Not arrest him."

"When it comes time to discuss that we will but it's our job to try and bring him in. We need to interrogate him to get him to flip on any other Anubis cells he might have,"

Al Hajjaj shook his head. "That's unlikely. I personally interrogated him myself and he did not crack back then and this was when he barely had as much of a history with war as he has now. Perhaps we can try to interrogate him if this is truly what the Division of Security Operation wishes but afterwards he must be killed. He is clever and he usually finds a way to escape capture. He has also broken out of prison before. He escaped prison in 2007. He is a menace to society."

He pulled up a picture and showed them something else. A picture of a Caucasian male with grayish hair and facial hair but other than that they couldn't see any other distinguishing features as the surveillance pictures had only been able to capture so much. "This is one of Neo Umbrella's leaders. He is an American. We don't know his real name but he's believed to be the one selling B.O.W.'s to Anubis and he goes by the alias Anthony Nelson. We don't have a lot on him but he's believed to be a former White Umbrella employee."

Leon nodded. "Understood. Then we have two targets. Hey, Al, is there a BSAA team on the way here? They should normally be here by now.":

"I believe so yes. But in case they don't show up it could be entirely up to us to stop them. They are both priority targets of the BSAA of course but we saw them first. The Agency is willing to work with the DSO on this."

"We should be working together all of us. DSO, the Agency, BSAA," Sherry said. "It shouldn't matter who gets them first. Just that they get caught."

Leon admitted, "I agree. I just don't want to see any civilians die. I know many already have but that's what we're here to try and stop from happening. We don't want a repeat with Lanshiang or Tall Oaks. The C Virus was supposed to be done away with in China."

Al Hijjaj replied, "Well this is easier said than done. Tall Oaks was destroyed by a missile but the BSAA is still dealing with the fallout of the C virus outbreaks in China. The Chinese government approved of letting international SOU agents as well as sending in their own soldiers to deal with the epidemic but they did not agree to destroy their cities the way the US government did. This is both a good thing and a bad thing. It is a good thing because even while you and Agent Birkin were still in the city trying to avoid death there was surely people who had managed to survive. If a missile had been released this would have robbed them of any chances of living if they had so far managed to avoid infection and stay away from the Virus clouds."

Sherry asked, "But?"

Jamal chimed in, "Because they did not neutralize the entire population, this also allowed for the virus to escape. Remember, not everybody is the same when infected from what I understand having read BSAA briefs myself. A man could be bitten or infected in some other way and perhaps not show the symptoms at all. What if somebody gets on an airplane and then infects the flight he or she is on?"

Sherry shook her head as they walked. "That's not possible. The only way to get infected with the C virus is to be bitten from a zombie or to have it directly put into you from an injection. Or the J'avo could put the parasite in you but when that happens you would see the results of that pretty fast and as far as a bite on a zombie, anybody who quarantined civilians would have noticed that."

The arms dealer frowned saying, "They were large cities. All I am saying is to think about it. Yes we know that it was likely Al Khalid but we have to be open to the idea that it could have gotten into our country another way besides black market arms dealers."

He finally got them to where they needed to be. Just then, they heard screams in Arabic. They spotted several men and women running towards the building they were headed toward. "Yallah!" Screamed a female with a Molotov cocktail in hand. "Shit!" Cried out the arms dealer. "They know we have weapons in there! Al Hijajj what the hell did you tell them?"

The CIA agent scowled, "Don't blame me! I kept our operation wire tight. Somebody else must have talked. Whether they are trying to destroy the weapons or take them we need to go stop them."

The arms dealer instructed, "Okay, Agent Birkin and Kennedy, you will take the east entrance I will take the south entrance and Al Hijajj will take the north entrance and try and cut these hostiles off."

Leon agreed readying his handgun as did Sherry. "Be careful you two. They may have AK-47's by the time you get in there," Advised the CIA operative. "If that's true then we will soon ourselves," Leon said. "We've faced worse odds than this."

Sherry held her Handgun to her side saying, "You and Jamal be careful, okay? These B.O.W.'s aren't like normal insurgents they don't go down as easily even when they've been shot."

They emerged through the entrance to see several hostiles. A female had tossed the cocktail into a crate full of weapons. This let off rounds as the weapons went off and Leon tackled Sherry pinning her down for safety. They finally stopped but they heard more firing as Al was engaging the hostiles and they assumed that Jamal was too as they heard gunshots in the varying directions. They saw other carriers dropping the Molotov cocktails anywhere and everywhere. A few of them were hauling out weapons and making off with them by the crate load. Leon drew down on one of the men with boxes and fired two shots but he missed as one of the infected grabbed him. Sherry assisted her partner kicking it off of him and she went back to fire at the carriers herself but before she could she saw from her peripheral vision three B.O.W's coming at her.

She backed up firing hitting a male wearing a Soccer jersey and blue jeans with slicked back brown hair and a beard. Two rounds struck him in the chest a third in the stomach and a fourth in the forehead. The headshot killed him and Sherry took down the next two, a female wearing a white hijab with light brown skin, in her thirties, and a male who was clean shaven wearing a brown jacket over a white t shirt. Leon fired covering her with the Glock as they came from the opposite direction. There was more fire in the warehouse so Sherry said, "We have to get out of here before we're trapped in!"

She emptied the last of the mag into the backs of a few retreating B.O.W.'s some of whom were carrying crates that were on fire. It was strange to her because while the bullet did harm them, the fire though it was burning their skin and clothes as they carried the ablaze crates, they hadn't seemed bothered by it. The smell of burning flesh filled Sherry's nose, nauseating, and overwehelming. The DSO agent tried to ignore it but the smoke was getting to her the way it was getting to Leon.

"We have to get out of here..." He gasped. They went and tried get the door but one was locked or at least it wouldn't budge. "They locked us in here!" Sherry cried out. They both made sure their weapons were properly loaded trying to find a way out of the warehouse. Leon tried the entrance the arms dealer had taken. He cried out in pain as he realized the fire had made the handle hot. "Shit!"

\They began to try and kick and ram the other door down trying the other two entrances. Sherry looked at the weapons on the ground and though the B.O.W's had seemed unfazed by the burning, or at least some of them had, the ones carrying it, the weapons were ruined by the fire and could not be used. "Damn it! They destroyed the guns."

Just then one of the carriers got to its feet tackling Sherry trying to strangle her. It was a man who had six gunshots in his chest and one round in the chin. He had been shot by Jamal. He was mostly wounded but still alive somehow. His eyes had a eerie greenish white glow to them. She kicked him in the groin and then followed up with a round house sending him into some flames. She didn't expect it to harm him but this one did and he screamed like a wounded animal as the flames burned him, his skin blackening as the fire ate through his flesh.

Just then, another door was opened and they were let out and they saw Al Hijjah holding a smoking firearm and two bullet ridden corpses at his feet. "Yallah! You must hurry!" He helped them out of there both of them coughing and winded from the smoke. Sherry tried to catch her breath tears in her eyes as the stench of rotten flesh and endless smoke hadn't left her. "What the hell...was that Al...?Those things...some of them weren't bothered by fire...others were...one of them had green eyes..."

The CIA operative said, "Well...I am not an expert of the virus but to be honest...some of the way the locals have behaved are like the jinn...some of the police forces here reported some strange things claiming to have shot men that are jinn...this is unusual. In Islam, and even pre Islamic tradition, Jinn are usually unseen and not human...then again neither are these people...not anymore."

Sherry asked him, "What is the jinn?" He told her, "The jinn angels and the humans make up the sapient creations of God. Jinn are part of the supernatural realm. They can see us but we cannot see them. It was believed that Shaytan, or who you Westerners called the Devil was the first Jinn."

Leon chuckled. "Maybe it's my Irish Catholic background but I was pretty sure Lucifer was an angel before the fall," Al Hijajj corrected him, "Yes but that is where we differ in beliefs. Islam, like Judaism, believes that angels cannot disobey God. They do not have free will. The Jinn and humans have free will and Jinn like humans are expected to be faithful. There is punishment and reward for Jinn too. This is why it is said that Satan was a Jinn and not an angel. The Jews have the same belief at least as far as Satan being an angel like the Christians believe but like us, they agree that an angel cannot disobey God. But they do not view Satan as an evil figure."

Sherry asked, "Do you have a secular common ground that we can understand?" The man nodded, "The jinn is where your western concept of genie comes from. It even comes from the root word. It is believed they can grant wishes and they can show favor or disfavor towards humans. The good jinn encourage humans to do what is right. If somebody made a virus, specifically geared towards regard to Arabian tradition, they are certainly overlooking a lot of factors. Not all Jinn are evil. Even Muhammad had a jinn and his jinn asked him to do only what is good. A jinn is like a personal guardian. Everybody has one. It's what tells us to do good or bad."

Sherry asked him, "Like a conscious?" Al Hijajj nodded. "Exactly. Of course, these towns people have been acting strange and killing fellow countrymen who are not infected with whatever this virus is. Then again it is not like man needs a literal viral version of Jinn to do evil. Man is good enough at that on his own," The Arab guide turned to the two of them holding up a hand with all fingers extended. "There are five types of jinn. There are different kinds of sub categories but there are five major ones. I do not know if this is what we are dealing with but if it is it is better that you know what you are dealing with just in case. Better safe than sorry, yes?"

Leon noticed a bloody piece of cloth on the ground. Sherry asked, "What is the five types?" The guide was about to answer but then he too noticed the bloody cloth. "That belongs to Jamal..." He said solemnly.

* * *

 _Someone take these dreams away_  
 _That point me to another day_  
 _I drew a personality._  
 _That stretch all true realities They keep calling me._

 _They keep calling me._  
 _Keep on calling me._  
 _They keep calling me_

 _Where figures from the past stand tall_  
 _And mocking voices ring of blood._  
 _Imperialistic house of prayer_  
 _Conquistadors who took their share_

 _They keep calling me._  
 _Keep on calling me._  
 _They keep calling me._  
 _Keep on calling me._

* * *

 _That's all for this chapter people. I hope you enjoyed sorry it took a while i meant to have this be longer and show what was up with Claire and Chris and co. but I wanted top get this updated. I'm facing similar dilemma with The War Ends Now. I used to make the chapters longer now I don't as much and I'm sure you're relieved at that. I wanted to thank SFfriend and Zillla 2000 for the reviews as always and those of you others who read my stories like this one or The War Ends Now if any of you need good stories to check out check out Weapons Of Mass Destruction and Resident Evil Cry Havoc. Both are good stories and i_ _recommend checking them out and reviewing them as well. I review and i love when authors review back I've struggled when i first got on here to get reviews so i know how it is._

 _As for the lyrics at the end that;'s Dead Souls by Nine Inch Nails from the crow. I just had my birthday in January and not long after that, Brandon Lee had his he wold have been 51 if he were alive today and that song is from The Crow. I have been to his grave sight several times as I lived in the city for years. In a way, the souls of the people infected by these jinn are dead so to speak in that they are not controlling them/. So just like I have In The War Ends Now i have some B..W.'s from Kanienkehaka legends, my tribe and Resident Evil 5 had African words like magian which is Swahili for demon and then they used Serbian words for the J'avo, well what I could do as far as that is i may still carry over these other B.O.W's from my other story though maybe not since they had more reason to exist being in NY setting and that is kanienkehaka/mohawk land. Where as this is the middle east so jinn is what i thought up and since i have been reading about the Islamic and pre Islamic Jinn, myths, I thought it was interesting and i thought this virus this new strain should be both viral like the T virus but also parasitic which you see kind of both in more recent games certainly 5 was._

 _And i thought since in Islam what Al Hijajj was describing is true as far as the Jinn and a personal assigned one i thought that would make a good allusion to being possessed or since it is telling you to do good or evil an in this case the evil djinn is taking over your good djinn that might otherwise tell you not to so it's acting like a viral/parasitic jinn kind of like what we see in RE 4 and 5 and 6 though with 6 the mutations varied and this will too as for what kinds go jinn a person will turn into depends on the trauma if they transform or not cause some won't and it will depend which parasitic lottery they got when they were infected or what kind their body let them have when they were infected. Since every person is different i figured the kind of jinn in them should be too and there are five types of jinn each more powerful than the last. The kind Jake just faced was a Marid said to be the most powerful class of Jinn and thats why it was harder to kill in fact he didn't kill it he just blinded it I had it still be alive after severe trauma to emphasize its power._

 _You could say these earlier jinn's you saw are more moderate the weaker class the weaker class being ghoul but we'll get more into that in later chapters also the reason I made it so that some are resistant to fire is because in the creation myth it says Allah made humans out of pretty much dust though they say clay sometimes in Islam they say angels were made from light and jinn was from smokeless fire so i thought some of them should have sort of a natural immunity to it or resistance to it at least to where it doesn't damage them as much as it would a c virus zombie or J'avo or a majini and in reality when you see RE 6 and how different J'avo mutate, you see them catch on fire and crystalize there too and what they mate into varies based on what trauma you gave them it's completely random so this will be random too. But still equally challenging. I had to look up what different djinn look like so they are pretty creepy and the one Jake saw was based on what the maid looks like._

 _I mean in Revelations 2 Barry faced invisible creatures so the sky is the limit. Remember jinn/Djinn would be an umbrella term just like Majini and J'avo was but even within those B.O.W groups you have rations based on what they mutated into. Like none J'vavo could have the head thing one could look like a pincher you get the point._

 _I wanted to basically have the same creature creativity that Resident Evil did but go my own way with it. Besides look at how many tyrants Resident Evil already got named after Greek stuff like Nemesis and Nix._

 _By the way i talked about this with a few of y reviewers i pretty much have a good idea of who i will pair everybody up with for the most part but I was stuck on Moira because she didn't really have a living male besides Barry. I thought of pairing her with Claire and that could work but Claire will also be paired with a male character who Moira has not met so I'm not sure what to do as far as that goes. I've thought about just having an OC for Moira use not pairing/shippin is no longer my style she's gotta be with somebody and I was thinking i could almost in a way even see Helena and Piers I mean they at least met and they're both new thats the thing I could see Moira paired with an oc easier than say Claire or Jill or Ada. Then that just seems like fan boy shit._

 _Anyway like i said hope you enjoyed. Take it easy._

 _Onkwehonweneha_

 _Anyway hope you enjoyed._


	4. Save Our Last Goodbye

_Moira_

They had finished eating and had been relaxing a while watching tv. "So why a town like this? Just curious," Moira asked. Claire chuckled, "Hey there's nothing wrong with small towns. I grew up in a small town. Raccoon."

"Yeah well...they're small towns for a reason nobody wants to live there!" Claire chuckled, "You stayed in Raccoon too remember? When you were a kid," Moira rolled her eyes. "Yuck. Don't remind me of that fucking town. I'm glad Barry got us out of there if nothing else. The midwest is so dead..."

"What about the Northwest?" She shrugged. "It's okay but I tend to think of Seattle or Portland when I think of the North West. Or even Seattle's punk rock little brother Tacoma. Cottage Grove isn't what comes to mind. What is this place known for anyway?"

"Covered bridge capitol of the state," Claire said with a smile. "And the movie Stand By Me. The trail not too far from here is what used be the railroad track," Moira chuckled, "Oh yeah I remember dad loved Stephen King movies. God you really are as old as Barry! He showed me that movie when I was little," Claire teased back, "You should know you have the same haircut as Will Wheaton," Moira blushed. "That is not funny."

"I was just , how do you know what it looked like if you haven't seen it?" She told Claire, "Because I still known him as Westley on Star Trek. Duh..." They chuckled. "Plus Big Bang Theory. He's hilarious."

Claire found it on TV surprisingly, and they began to watch it. "Oh my God, that's Jack Baur!" She said as Keifer Sutherland, the bully known as Ace emerged on the screen.

Before long, they were walking along the right-of-way of the Oregon, Pacific and Eastern Railway, now used as the Row River National Recreation Trail. "Oh my God! I can't believe Chris Chambers died! It's sad he died in real life too I keep seeing movies where he dies he was such a babe as an adult and he was cute as a kid too!"

Due to her being a millennial, even with Barry as a parent, Claire wondered where she would have seen him in anything an an adult. They hadn't exactly been close in her adult years until recently unless she had seen it afterwards with him but his BSAA career might have left them little time for movies and Barry was more into outdoor activities. "What did you see him in as an adult?"

Moira told her, "After me and Barry patched it up and got home we saw that movie Dark Blood with him in it. He made Kachina Dolls thinking the world was going to end. He died when they were making that movie."

That made more sense. All though that movie had been filmed and mostly finished in 1993, River Phoenix had overdosed. Much like Brandon Lee and Bruce Lee, he never got to see his last movie. It had been 80% finished but the film would be postponed until 2012. "It's getting late. We can watch a couple more but we should get some sleep soon if we want to head down to Mexico," Suggested Claire.

Moira agreed, "Yea I can't wait. Did you know they have..." She was interrupted by a scream. Claire grabbed her Beretta from teh dresser telling Moira, "Stay here..."

She looked out the window but couldn't see anything. She heard a few gunshots and this made her heart jump out of her chest. She slowly opened the door her pistol ready for anything. She looked and saw a female running. The woman was bleeding. "What happened?" Claire called to her. The woman started to answer but an explosion went off. BOOM!

Claire was thrown back. It sent her flying into a car. She was a bit dazed. She looked up with blurry vision. She saw a group of men were pursuing the girl. The girl would have been able to outrun them before if it wasn't for the blast throwing her down too. The men sunk their teeth intlo her. She screamed bloody murder as they tore into her throat and her shoulder. She fell and they began to bite into her stomachs and breasts. Moira got up and said, "Claire...they're zombies!"

"How? How could his happen? This town was normal an hour ago...i guess no place is safe."

Two more carriers were coming. She aimed at the first one. The man didn't look like he'd been dead that long. He had a bite mark on his neck and left cheek but other than that he looked normal aside from his milky white eyes. He wasn't rotting. She fired a single shot punching a neat hole in the center of his forehead dropping the man in a puddle of his own blood. She fired hitting the second zombie in the left eye. She hit the woman the round ripping into her eye lid and into her optic nerve. It went down.

Claire backed up as the other zombies started to rise up and come after them. She fired hitting another one aiming for the head but as he stood up the rounds hit him in the chest, three rounds leaving scarlet stains in the man's Oregon Ducks jersey. The man came at them still. Moira looked around for a weapon, wishing she had brought a gun with her. She didn't think she'd need one since they were going across an international border.

She looked for a weapon but could not find one but she did have a flash light. This was somewhat problematic as they would likely need it if they were amist an outbreak but it was better to use it to club a zombie to death to live than it was to light an area. "Do you have another gun?" Claire told her, "I wish I did but I don't. Maybe we can find another one."

They spotted flashing lights across the street. What was a busy intersection with traffic was now largely empty except for some abandoned cars and some of the undead. It was a police car. "Over there! They might have one."

"I hate to hope he's dead cause I don't my brother was a cop but if he is alive he can at least spare one. As much as I feel for all the people here...this is something you and I are more equipped to deal with than they are."

Moira made her way across the street. A few cars were still around and they were driving out of there. "Wait!" She cried out. Claire told her, "Can't blame them. The way things went at the colony if these people have a way out they should take it."

They headed across the street and a few more zombies were coming towards them. Claire fired dropping two of them but she had to reload. Moira covered her hitting a male zombie with a flash light over the head. The man staggered back as she cracked his head open. She followed up with a kick and Claire brought her head down on his foot and Moira hit him again in the head but as she did she busted the flashlight. "Fuck..." They spotted an abandoned squad car and an officer laying dead next to it. It seemed he had been bitten as a chunk of his neck was missing but he had also been hit over the head. She saw a deceased female laying nearby in in a pool of her own blood who had been carrying a crowbar. Mora pryed it from her hands and Claire checked the officer. He was a caucasian male in his late forties with graying hair and a receding hairline to boot. He had wrinkles from stress.

Claire took the handgun from him checking the magazine in it and his corpse. The handgun had seven shots left but he had three magazines on him. Claire beckoned to Burton. "Moira!" She handed her the handgun and the magazines for it. "Thanks..." They checked the interior of the car as the dead man lay there and to her relied, Moira found a flashlight on the officers partner. They took his gun too. A deceased African American, a man of Eritrean descent. They could have just taken only his ammo but they never knew when an extra handun would come in handy. It was a police issue shotgun but it was out of ammo. Claire saw several corpses that the cop had taken down before succumbing to his own injuries. They headed down the street.

"So...what do we do?" Asked Moira. "I have a car you have it. Let's check out the police station it's not too far from here. There could be survivors and we need to make sure there isn't any survivors. If there are we need to help them. And at the very least we can ive at least two people a ride out of here with you and me drivin.l"

Moira asked with angst, "How can we possibly decide who to take with us if we do find more than one survivor?" Claire wasn't sure. "I don't know we'll find a way there were plenty of cars around here and i know how to hotwire. I can at least people get people moving and on their way."

They headed down the street, seeing several more zombies. "We'll probably be able to find more ammo for this shotgun. No point in leaving it behind."

They spotted several more zombies. They knew they would have to put them down. Just then, several shots rang out and hit them. A shot almost ht Moira and she cried out, "Don't shoot! We're not zombies!" There was a man on the roof of a supermarket. He had a Deer hunting Rifle with a scope on it. "Prove it! You could have been bitten! Show me! Take your clothes off...slowly!"

Moira told him, "Fuck you you pervert!" Claire told him, "You can see us from here just fine! Do you see any blood on us?" The man looked them up and down. Moira had the uneasy feeling he was checking them out too. "No...I guess you aint infected! But you still aint getting up here and i aint coming down! There's some more survivors in the store but these...monsters...whatever the hell they are got inside! I think I'm the last one left!"

"We can get you to a safe place! There's a motel around here and a lot of the people that were staying there are infected but we took care of them!" The guy laughed, "Skipping dinner and a movie eh?" Claire told him, "Don't get ahead of yourself. It's just a place to lay low until help arrives. Or until I can get us an anybody else some transportation out of here!"

"I aint coming down there! I just saw my buddy Skip get eaten alive! See that guy over by the Honda Civic?" They did. The man had several corpses around him and he had his throat ripped out plus a gunshot to the head. "I had to put him out of his misery so he didn't becomer one of them!"

Moira said, "That was the right thing to do! You can handle yourself with a gun! Can you fucking come down here so we can stop shouting? You're drawing more of them to us!" The guy proclaimed, "You got a mouth on you little lady! And I doin't care if they do devour you! You're cute but I don't know you! Everybody I know is gone! And I'm not about to trust complete strangers with my own life. Safety's in numbers...till some of you get infected...but up here it's just me and old Besty..." He was referring to his Rifle. "And I got plenty of ammo to hold off until help arrives!"

Claire asked, "Let me come up for just a minute I just want to talk!" The guy sighed. "All right fine you got two minutes! Starting now!" They climbed up as he put th ladder down. He kept his Rifle trained on the two of them as they got up. "That's far enough!" He was a white male, overweight, wearing a red flannel shirt. He had auborn colored hair and a beard and cold blue eyes. He wore blue jeans stained with blood. He looked to be in his mid forties. "Now how do i know you two aint bitten?"

"How do we know you're not? You've got blood on you and we don't," The man laughed. "Good point but this is blood from those undead cannibals. I'm good with a Rifle but it aint much use when they're close up so I got this too," He revealed a Smith & Wesson. "All right so you aint bitten but why should I trust you? People were bad long before these things existed."

"We've dealt with this kind of thing before. Have you heard of Terra Save?" The guy snorted, "Those We-Are The-World hippies goin to third world countries with malaria pills and hand sanitizers just so they can pat themselves on the back as do googers and sleep at night? What about them?"

"We deal with ths kind of this all over the world. The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance deals with the military side of it and we come in after they're done and help the civilians. We give them medical treatment, test them, quarantine them if we have to," The man scoffed. "Oh really? Well then it seems to me I should be talking to the BSAA about these nightmares down there and not a couple of nurses!"

"Could you be anymore of a pig? We're fucking trying to survive! We've dealt with this before! These creatures are from a viral outbreak!" The man told her, "It's everyone for ourselves. This town is down for. Maybe the whole state. Only thing to do is hold tight until the National Guard comes in. They'll probably be here before the BSAA."

Claire asked, "What would it take to get you to work with us?" The man sighed. "There may or may not be some people still alive down in the supermarket. They could just be zombie chow but we got separated. I got the ladder up here and we were suppsed tlo all come up here but there was so many of them coming! I tried tlo hold them off but they just kept coming. They went inside. They were all over them when they were at the ladder and they would have gotten devoured if they tried to climb even with me shooting. Only place to go was in not up. If you could find even one of them alive and bring them up here, I'd consider it."

Moira asked, "Why can't you just work with us no matter what? This town isn't that big but the amount of suvivors vs zombies could get worse. A population of 9000 people and all but a few of them infected is not any kind of odds I want to deal with."

"We have to deal with it whether you like it or not! Besides, like I said I don't know you two. These people down in the market are friends. They grew up here."

Claire told him, "All right. We'll go look for them. It'll hekp both you and us have a better chance of getting out of this alive. I'm Claire Redfield. That's Moira Burton."

"Herbert Crawford. Now go. Before I change my mind!"

They descended the ladder and Moira scoffed, "Ugh! What a dick! We should just take his fucking ladder down and leave him up there to starve to death! It may take him at least a week longer than a normal person but still. All the ammo in the world won't help if you run out of food! I almost learned that the hard way..."

Claire told her, "He's just being careful. I don't blame him but it's not what I would have done back in Raccoon. Still, there was a lot of people who were around back there that weren't good people so we have to be careful too. We'll do what we have to if he's not but we'll cross that bridge when and if we get to it. Besides the people he's talking about may be alive and maybe they'll have an idea what happened."

"Yeah but shouldn't we be the ones who figure that out? Our job is to help people against that kind of thing. If we can't figure out what happened I don't think a bunch of people in a farm town will."

"This has to be terrorists as usual. I just don't know if it was Neo Umbrella or the Family. Or some independent lunatic looking to make a statement. There's plenty of that too."

They made their way through several zombies, claire driving her knife into the back of the skulls of two before any took notice and Moira swung with the crowbar cracking the skull of a female zombie with reddish hair.

They made their way into the store and they saw there was even more carriers inside. They went down aisle 2 to try and avoid some of them heading to the back. They found three men with guns on them. Claire aimed back at them. "You bitten?" One demanded. "No, are you?" Claire asked. "Nope. All right then...who are you?"

A younger man saw more zombies coming and said, "We should have this conversation in the back!" Moira nodded, "A fucking men to that!"

 _Barry_

They were at the Seatac airport. Barry had been the Captain of Alpha Team the last two years ever since Edonia. They were at the airport hangar about to make their way in by one of the tubes that led into the building that normally connected airplanes to the airport. "Captain, you think anybody survived in there?" Asked Maria. He turned to her. "I hope so."

Maria Reyes, aged 27, was a Dominican American of African descent with curly black hair and caramel colored skin, standing at five foot seven, was the teams pilot. Though Barry was skilled at this himself he didn't mind letting somebody else take the reins. In fact he preferred from Tallahassee Florida, Reyes had been part of the cleanup crew at the island colony after Barry, Moira, and Claire had escaped. After all, just like Terra Save, where Claire's associates Gabriel Chavez and the others had gone. She was a bubbly personality and managed to keep her easy going spirit despite seeing such horror.

Next there was Collin Jackson. He was a tan Caucasian with spiky hair and blue eyes . He was from Birmingham Alabama and he was their pilot. "Well if anybody did survive, I hope they armed themselves or they are royally shit out of luck," The southerner stated. "I'll help whoever I can but they better not start taking pot shots at me like last time."

"What do you think, Okwari? Got an anti government conspiracies? Maybe the US government poisoned the water for the Illuminati? Always enjoy those,"

Elias Okwari, a young Mohawk Indian from Albany New York, standing a six foot two, with his dark brown hair completely shaved, except for down the middle with a strip left and in the back, he had medium brown skin and piercing hazel eyes, he was the team's explosives expert. "Yeah I'm sure you do, Captain. Just like I enjoy the official stories and the people who believe them without question," He said. "And I don't believe in the Illuminati. Only dumb ass millennials, Christian nut jobs, and underground Hip Hop fans do," Despite his remark about millennials, Elias was twenty four.

Barry didn't much care for him and he had the feeling that it was mutual. The kid was border line insubordinate and if it wasn't for him being effective at his job he'd have fired him or at least put him in for a transfer. Sometimes, a good soldier wasn't a nice guy but as long as he did as he was told, it was worth it. Just like leaders such as himself often were disliked by some but sometimes that was what it took.

Elias was generally unfriendly but he did his job and despite being usually aloof with most of his team mates, he still had their back. He wasn't the strong stilent type per say. More of the angry silent type. He often went long periods without a word to any of his team mates but when he was talkative, particularly when angered nobody could shut him up. Barry was not sure if he was just generally a prick or if he just didn't get along with people his age.

Barry chuckled, "Well hell , my daughter doesn't believe in that either but you gotta keep with the times,"

Another agent was their usual driver. Michael Coughlin. He was a Caucasian with light brown hair and blue eyes that were slanted a bit. He had a look to his face like he was always smirking about something. He was from Denver Colorado standing at six feet tall. He was a funny guy. His expertise was in getting through locked doors without having to blow them up.

After him was a Mexican American from East Los Angeles. The man stood at five foot seven and his name was Montoyo Velasquez,he had jet black hair and deep dark eyes and a scar near his left ear from a knife fight when he was a teenager. He was 33 years old. He was ex military, having served in Afghanistan. He had done four years there, from 2009 to 2013. He had been in China during the outbreak and had been there with Collin.

Their team hacker was Dayva Sun. She stood at five foot four, an Asian American of 26 years. She had a bob cut hair style, yellowish bronze skin, and yet lips that seemed a bit pale for her. As a nervous tick she was always biting her lower lip. Before working for the BSAA, she had been a 911 operator in Chicago Illinois. She was often quiet too usually deep in thought not so much unlike Elias but her silence, except when the need for hacking came, was due to being deep in thought always contemplating the next move while the latter, was usually brooding but in general, anti social. Despite her usually being a more thoughtful silent type, she would always come to the aid of any who needed it.

After her was a woman named Kateri Otsistóhko. She was of Mohawk and Oneida descent, the two tribes closest to each other of all six nations. She knew Elias personally and was a few years older than he was, twenty eight, but all the same, they had known each other. She grew up at the Six Nations Reserve in Ontario, Canada until she was fifteen and her family moved to Wisconsin. She lived there until college when she would go to NYU. That was where they met. She was the one to convince him to join the BSAA since the man loved to fight and was constantly in trouble with the law as the Albany Police Department as well as the NYPD and even the Saint Regis Tribal Police at Akwesasne knew him. He had been said to be a tobbacco smuggler when he'd lost his job.

She was the team mechanic. Her father had taught her how to repair vehicles from a young age and all though she'd had an older sister, she also had three brothers and by the time she was a teen her sister was already out of the house and off to an Ivy League education so her father taught her along with the boys how to fix cars. She was five foot nine and had darker brown skin that Elias did, and long wavy black hair, eyes that were dark but had a kindness to them. Still, she was an expert at Jeet Kune Do and Capoiera and was better trained than he was at hand to hand combat. Even if he was physically stronger.

Their most seasoned member was Liam Thurston. He was a from Hull, England but had an Irish had dark curly brown hair and gray eyes and a brown beard. He was ex MI6 and ex militatand had fought in Iraq for six years and having been in the Secret Intelligence Service in the 1990's. He was forty years old and aside from Barry, the second oldest team member. He stood at six foot two and weighed two hundred twenty five lbs.

He was also a veteran of Kijuju and Edonia since after Chris, Jill, Josh and Sheva had to escape but Terra Save had to come in to do damage control, it had been up toother SOU teams to deal with the remaining infected. He had been there. He'd also been in Edonia at the time part of a different team that had been sent in after allof Delta Team except Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans had been killed.

Their medic was a woman named Kiya Ashenafi. She was an Ethiopian woman from the East African division and had worked with WHO before working here. She was thirty one years old, ebony skinned with curly hair and large eyes and stood five foot five. She too, had been in Kijuju. Her parents had been members of the Oromo Liberation Front and her grandparents had been patriots in the second Italo Abyssinian War a war in which they had lost but still come back from as by 1941, the allies had arrived and combined with them and the compatriots themselves they defeated fascism.

Kiya had mostly been a woman of peace her whole life but after witnessing first hand what happened to Terrigrigia she realized it could happen to her country too amnd joined the BSAA. Though it never touched Ethiopian soil, it had happened in Kenya and that was just too close. She still hated fighting despite coming from generations of warriors. She fought out of necessity rather than desire or even tradition.

Next was Emily Wilson, a young British woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes and very fair skin. She was from London, England having joined the BSAA to fight Bioterror since her father had been a corrections officer at Rockfort island and had perished there as a result of the outbreak when she was twelve. She had expected that it would all have been shut down when Umbrella was tried before a world court when she was in her late teens but bioterrorism kept happening.

All though it had come to the BSAA's attention about the evil of The Family recently, and she was aware of the evil of what Derrick Simmons had done, she hated Umbrella far more and the fact that there was a Neo Umbrella angered her more. She wished she could have killed Simmons herself.

Lastly, there was Samantha Maxwell. A Caucasian woman from Beverly Hills, she had blonde hair and blue eyes standing at five foot nine. She had it tied back in a ponytail. Barry did not know that much about her as she was a rookie but showed a lot of promise.

Just then they heard several gunshots. Barry instructed, "Okay, that was near the second checkpoint. Jackson, Okwari, Sun, head down there. Gate B.,"

Elias, having some familiarity with the city nodded. "I think that's near the Mcdonalds."

Jackson bluntly stated, "There are a lot of businesses and resteraunts here just like any other airport. That also means there's more spots for them to be hiding out in. Come on, we can walk and talk."

Dayva told Barry, "We'll let you know...soon as we find them."

"Careful you three..." Kateri warned. She looked at Elias and said, "lutó:lats."

(They are hunting)

Barry turned to the others. "We're gonna split into groups of three. There could be more survivors. I'm shocked we haven't run into more as crowded as this place is on any given day. All right, Reyes, Maxwell, you're with me. We're checking the Central Terminal. Thurston, Velasquez, and Wilson, you're together Go to Maki's, Central Terminal. And Kiya, Couglin and Kateri, you take Terminal A.

Montoyo searched the darkness seeing no hostiles as he shined his light their way but added grimly, "Not today though..."

Elias asked Kateri, "Kátsha' nu: weso."

(Where are all of you going?)

"Terminal A," She replied.

"The smell...my God..." Came Kiya's voice over the headset. "There's definitely dead men in here. I've spotted several corpses but not nearly enough for a supposedly infected international airport," Observed Thurston.

Meanwhile, Barry kept an eye out as the to female BSAA agents followed him. He came to an area ahead spotting a security guard in a bloodied uniform. He fired a burst from his Rifle, the rounds punching into the back of the man's skull. He looked at the man with pity. "I've gotten used to it by now...but it dloesn't make it any easier."

Agent Reyes looked at the corpse. "It shouldn't ever be easy," She said softly. Just then he heard automatic fire. "Fuck! Captain...I think we found em!" Cried out Jackson. Agent Sun cried out, "There's at least twenty of them! They're everywhere!"

The sound of her Rifle, Jackson's and Okwari's filled the air. "We can take them!" Screamed the third agent. "Can you handle them? Try and use your knifes if you can. You don't want to blow too much ammo!" Burton warned. The southern agent shouted, "We got em, Captain! No worries...ohh shiiit!" He heard a struggle and he heard Elias curse and Dayva cry out and he could tell that whatever was going on it had gotten close quarter. Barry told Maxwell and Reyes,"That's it, we're going after them. Everybody converge on Gate B!"

They started to run in the direction of the three agents in perils position. "Hey, hang in there, guys! We're on our way!" Montoyo announced. "There's too many of them!" Came Dayva's frantic cry as they heard her firing a handgun instead of a Rifle. "How many more? Elias?!" Asked Kateri. Jackson screamed, "Get off me you sum bitch!" They heard a crunching sound and him groaning so he was still in the fight but Wilson echoed Kateri's question. "Jackson are you all right? How many of them are there?" The three were not answering still fighting but Barry had the feeling that if they didn't get there soon they could get overrun and one of them would be bitten. Just then he felt a rough pair of hands grab him and saw the snarling rotting face of a zombie and felt its breath and the stench filled his nostrils.

A Caucasian red haired male of about five foot eight, with pieces of flesh missing from both eyebrows, as well as a missing ear and a bloody eye he was quite a ghastly sight. He tried to bite Barry and Barry proceeded to grapple with himtrying to kick him off but the man's teeth were about to sink into his foreatrm despite having initially lunged for his neck and throat. He heard a crunch and the zombie dropped as Maxwell held her bloodied combat knife having stabbed him in the brain stem. "Thanks kiddo...I owe you one..."

"No pro..." She started to say but before she could finish her sentence two dark figures lept at the two of them and the young woman was thrown off balance and Barry was knocked back. He would not have fallen to the floor except he staggered back hitting the wall and slid down. He looked to see the snarling face of a Cerberus lunging at him. He brought his arm up to his defense as it came at him, sinking its teeth into his left arm, pain shot through it. _Shit!_

 _Kamar Wadi_

 _Ada Wong_

The spy had just arrived in the war zone. She had her weapons ready including her crossbow. She looked at the smoke on the horizon indicating trouble. "There's a lot of work to do..." She said softly.

* * *

 _Don't want to hear it's over_

 _What a rude awakening_

 _The angel of death has come_

 _And ripped you from my life_

 _I can't stand the devastation_

 _Relentless agony_

 _Hope that I get to see you_

 _On the other side_

* * *

 _So that's it for this chapter sorry it took so long only to be short guys really i am stumped though and i got a headache so i wanted to get another update in and I'll have more content in the next chapter hopefully it will be longer. I've been working on a script too so I been busy with that as well as other fanfiction stories._

 _Anyway so those are my OC's. Collin Jackson is visually based on Walton Goggins, Reyes on Zoe Saldana, I don't have physical basis for everyone just yet just a few. Maxwell is based on Jennifer Lawrence, Wilson is based on Emilia Clarke, Thurston is based on Clive Owen, Couglin on Chris Coy. As for the language Okwari and Kateri spoke that was Oneida, the closest language to the Mohawk language, my own one._

 _About the movie Stand By Me since I did live in Cottage Grove Oregon for six months and that movie is shot there on the trail there but it used to be the railroad I figured I should reference it by having them watch it. Actually the interesting thing is if you play Pokemon they reference it if you pick a boy character it says four boys are walking along a track. They don't name the movie but that is what they are referring to that is what is on the TV. If it's a girl, the wizard of oz will be on._

 _I have pretty detailed knowledge of which restaurants and shit are in the airport so there will also be different terminals different areas they go into. We'll pack back up on Jake and Leon and Sherry in the middle east next chapter as well as with Chris at the Southcenter mall with his team. Aaaaaaand this title chapter is from a song by Disturbed._

 _Hope you enjoyed._


	5. Pet Sematary

Jill

She had spent another magazine on the way in. "We have to go back out there. i'm not leaving them to get killed or worse. I lost one team I'm not losing another. You stay behind if you want. I'm going out there. These are inexperienced rookies."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go after them but we need a plan," Valentine insisted. "With Quint and Keith out there they stand a better chance of surving. Those two made it through the Zenobia. They're experienced."

"Not like us," Rebecca said softly."We've been doing this almost twenty years.."

"And they've done it almost ten years...Chris...maybe part of why they didn't survive was they never believed they could. Maybe you didn't show confidence in them and yourself."

"How can you say that to me?! You know what happened! It was that bitch, Ada! I had confidence in my men! They died! There was nothing I could do!"

Sheva seemed to agree with her more. "Chris...we're not saying that but I read Agent Nivan's report. A lot of the men were unprepared for that kind of combat. I read about Finn...if he'd been in Africa with us the same thing would have happened..."

"No...because Ada wasn't in Africa. It's clear we're never going to agree on this. Rebecca, you're with me. Jill...you do what you want...I'm going to get the rest of my team. You know...I thought there's been something up with you ever since you got back from Kijiju. Even after all the tests and therapy. Maybe it was too soon for you to come back. You're cold...but then you didn't shed a tear for STARS either. Brad died in front of you and you didn't shed one tear for him. You told me you didn't."

"You want to do this now? I was too busy running for my life. Carlos was there. You weren't. And I understand. And I'm sorry if my way of coping with the horrible things we see doesn't sit well with you. So i'm cold. And you're hot. You're a loose cannon but Kijuju was five years ago. China was one for you. Maybe you aren't ready to lead a team."

Chris pounded on the wall. "MAYBE I AM! But it's a little goddamn late for that, isn't it?!"

Rebecca tried to maintain peace. "Guys...we can do both. Me and Chris will go look for the others. Jill, you and Sheva should stay here and try and get a hold of Barry. He's at the airport."

"We'll do that. Be careful..."

The two left and Sheva turned to Jill. "Do you think they'll be all right by themselves?" Jill nodded, "Yeah I do. Chris has been a time bomb for a while and I'm not sure if he's ready to be back in this...but he's a survivor. I just don't know if he'll be able to handle it if his team dies."

"That's what we're trying to stop from happening. I want to go back gout there too and maybe Chris is right but

 _Barry_

He pressed the barrel of his handgun into the face of the dog firing 5 shots. It let go of his arm instantly. "Fucking mutt!" He growled. Samantha used the butt of her Rifle to smack the other dog away from her and she let off a burst of automatic rounds hitting it in its torso. It tried to get up even as she fired but she tried to keep it down unloading on it. It finally stayed down. Another came running at him its teeth sarling but it went down wit more automatic fire and he saw Reyes finish it off.

"Christ..do they always have to infect the dogs?" Barry growled as they got up. He turned to Maxwell. "You okay, kid?" She nodded a bit shaken but said, "That was too close..."

"Captain are you all right?" Ased Reyes as Barry could hear gunfire thtrough his ears which went through hers. "We're all right. Just had a little scrape. How are you holding up? Jackson, are ytou still with us?"

"I'm still here, boss!" Exclaimed the southernerner. Elias fired his handgun several times dropping four carriers and exclaimed, "Guess it wasn't bullshit when they said the dead would rise from the graves! I don't see any of these assholes singing!"

Dayva spoke up as he reloaded and stated, "You're a funny man, Okwari but I don't think that's what Isiah had in mind!" Called Jackson. "Why not? Jesus was a zombie. He rose from the dead. He said everybody else would be risen from the dead the same as he was."

"That's offensive! I'm Christian too.." Dayva stated, in agreement with the southerner being a southerner herself n from the Republic of Korea. "He said eat my blood drink my flesh. He's a corpse on a stick!" Dayva told him "Atop being so literal! Just because you dont believe it doesn't mean others do."

In reality, all though he was not sure how it worked Agent Sun was Buddhist and Catholic ad apparently a lot of people balanced these two beliefs together all though it seemed Dayva was more on the Catholic side. "Okay well in church you metaphorically do the Eucharist bullshit as a symbol for his literal flesh and blood. Besides it never said they wouldn't be zombies. Maybe prophecies aren't everything you expect them to be."

Barry found the remark crude but slightly funny and he chuckled a bit but he said, "Enough, Eli. Did you secure your perimeter?"

"There's nothing out here left. Not where we are."

Barry was nearly deafed by ahand grenade. "Who threw that?! Is it that bad?"

"That was Montoyo. Fucking twat, a little warning next time!" Thurston's voice came in clear an angry. "It's nothing we can't handle Captain! Just a few scrapes and bruises"

Wilson fired her Handgun at two carriers as they came closer dropping with headshots. "We still haven't found any survivors, sir!" Thurston added, "Some of the bodies around here are fresh so we must have just missed them!"

Kateri spoke up, breaking her own silence. "Clear! We got the rest of them!" Barry told them, "Check the other shops near you. We meet back at A gate."

"Do you think this was Neo Umbrella's doing?" Asked Kiya. "No way to tell. It could be them could be The Family. Not our job to find out. We leave that bullshit to the SOA," Replied Collin.

They regrouped finally and Barry asked each of the team members, "Anything new to report?" Thurston replied, "There were zome zombies and a few dogs but other than that, no. For an international airport with a viral outbreak, there aren't nearly as many people as I expected."

"Something's wrong. There should be more of them."

"What are you saying, Captain? You want to run into a crowd?" Asked Montoyo. "No, I'm just saying there normally would be a crowd of them. There's ways to avoid the crowds but they're normally there. Something is off this time. I don't know why they're spread as thin as they are."

Just then a shot rang out. Tey all got into defensive positions and Barry readied his Assault Rifle. He saw blood spraying everywhere and Maria Reyes collapsed. "Contact!" Yelled Jackson and they got to cover. "Maria, hold on!" Barry cried out. He got by her side as did Kiya trying to stop the bleeding. Okwari fired into the dark as did Jackson, Montoyo and Maxwell but to no avail. It was mostly to keep whoever it was pinned down. Dayva yelled, "I see him! Thirty five meters!" She let off a few rounds too but didn't get him.

Thurston and Velasquez chased after the shooter and Emily tried to find a way to flank the shooter. More automatic fire was heard through their headset. "We got at least two shooters!" Barry held Maria in his arms. She tried to talk but could not. She wheezed as she went into the throes of death. "Goddamn it!"

He heard his team mates curse and cry out on the headset. "Bastards threw a flashbang!" Cried Montoyo cried out. "There's a smoke grenade too!" Thurston still gave chase while Montoyo and Emily rejoined to secure the perimeter. "Where did Thurston go?" Asked Wilson. "He's still giving chase,"

They followed the BSAA agent but the Brit cursed as he finally stopped. He reloaded his Rifle with a sigh. "They got I got a good look at them. One more than the other. Caucasian male, black hair, about five foot five. His accomplice was female, race unknown. Captain, did you hear all that?"

"Yea..I got it..." Barry sighed, stressed at the loss of a team mate. He took her dogtags. "When our relief gets here, we'll need to leave the body for them. But not here. We need to put her somewhere the carriers won't be able to get her."

Kiya assured Barry, "There's nothing we could have done for her. Medically, there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry, Barry."

"Yeah well when we find the bastards that did this we're going to feed them their balls. After we find out who they're working for. It's easy to just write this all up as either the Family or Neo Umbrella but there's always the possibility of another party involved. Umbrella sold BOW's to a lot of people. Black market dealers will sell whatever is illegal that's in demand."

Jackson and Okwari took the body of the deceased Afro Caribbean woman with them. "Got any ideas of where to stash her? That they won't find her?" Asked the southerner. "Maybe. We could put her in a bathroom stall in the men or ladies room. Shut it and lock it."

"Teah but wont the carriers bust in and eat her?"

"There's always a chance of that but there were some bodies in China that didn't get eaten or infected. They were just dead. And they waited there until the Eastern branch and other people were able to clear them out. So it's all about luck."

Jackson sighed. "I guess we aint got much of a choice now do we? I liked Maria and I want to kill the motherfuckers that shot her but she's gone now and we're alive."

"Yeah. I know. We don't have a choice. We need all hands on deck. We can't all carry a dead body or even one of us. Something really wrong is going on here. More than your average viral outbreak."

 _Claire_

They locked the door behind them and the man who seemed to be the leader of the three, stated, "There's other entrances to the back but we blocked them off. I don't see the National Guard here yet so we might just be on our own for this."

The man was a Sheriff of the Lane County Sheriff's Department. He was a male in his mid thirties, handsome and rugged, a Caucasian with dark brown hair curly and a brown beard. His eyes were also brown and he stood at six foot two. His uniform was gray and he The other two men were Cottage Grove PD. They were in black uniforms, not so unlike those in California where as Washington police officers wore blue. "I'm Tobias Warner. This is Martin Waters, and Jack Fuller. Cottage Grove PD. Who might you two be?"

"I'm Claire Redfoield. This is Moira Burton. Are there any more of you?"

"A few of us. But there were more. Soe of us made it to the church but a lot of us got picked off."

Moira asked out of curiousity, "What about the police? Shouldn't there be more to hold these things off until the military arrives?"

"There wasn't that many of us to begin with," Stated Martin, a Native American male of about five foot eleven inches with raven black hair, almond shaped eyes and medium brown skin. He looked to be in his late twenties. "The city of Cottage Grove only has ten patrol officers and you're looking at two of them."

Jack, a Caucasian who was originally red haired based on his beard and eyebrows, but now had a shaved head, stood at five foot seven but was more muscular than the other two taller men. He had blue eyes and some wrinkles from smoking. He added, "We have one chief and he's gone. A support Services Commander, he's gone. Two patrol corporals, MIA. A school resources officer, she's gone. Two reserve police officers, killed in the robbery. And one community services officer. All in all, that's about nineteen officers for a town of 9000 people. Normally crime isn't a big deal. There's a lot of senior citizens around here."

Martin nodded, "Yeah it would be eighteen if I hadn't transferred over from Warm Springs. Most of the time it's usually DWI's public intoxications, or tickets we have to deal with around here. Maybe shop lifting teenagers now and then."

"Any other support besides their police station, is us but we're in Eugene. That's twentry minutes from here. Short enough drive it'd be even shorter without traffic but now there's thousands of walking corpses blocking the freeway. They're in our way. We have enough ammo to protect ourselves for now but not enough to make it through that many of them."

They came to a back room where there was an employee, a Mexican American female with dark brown hair, light skin and hazel eyes standing at five seven, came to see who the newcomers were. She carried a 9mm. "Esmeralda, this is Claire and Moira," Another man came in, this one spoke with a Russian accent. "Tobias, who are these two?"

"That's Vasily. He stays over in Woodburn. Vasily, this is Claire and Moira. You two aren't from around here either are you?"

"No we were just passing through. You said somethiung before about a robbery?" The Sherrif nodded. "There was a robbery all right and Anubis was believed to be responsible. The men that robed the bank they were killed in a gunfight burt we were there at the scene. They had some kind of chemical gas on them and it looks like what may have caused this insanity here."

"What about Crawford? The guy on the roof?" Asked Moitra. "Crawford is bat shit crazy. Anto social redneck. He thinks just because his wife divorced him and took their kids to live in Portland he gets to be an asshole to whoever he comes across," Jack stated. Martin added, "Yeah but he's a good shot so we need him."

"You said there were more survivors? Listen, I know what's going on in this town. We're with Terra Save. We normally deal with this sort of thing overseas."

"Terrasave...aren't you those people that helped with that disaster over in Africa?" Asked Esmerelda. "Yeah that's us."

"I thought that was just like World Health Organization or UNICEF charity."

"Don't you watch the news? What happened to the president?" Claire asked. "Yes, the president was assassinated by a man named Derrick Simmons and he unleashed some kind of chemicals on the city of Tall Oaks. But we didn't find out what kind. They just bombed the place."

"You're looking at it," Moira said grimly. "We can't stay here forever," Tobias said. "We have some friends of ours that could still be alive at the police station. Before any of us can even think about trying to get out of here, we have to see if any of our friends made it."

"Friends?" Claire asked. "I may not be from Cottage Grove but like I said we serve this town too. The entire county. It's not a long drive so yeah, I know a lot of people over here."

"So you're in charge?" Moira asked. "Unfortunately, yes. With Chief Anderson dead, I have the most seniority. I was planning on having a couple of us go to the station and check up and see if anybody from the CGPD made it."

"If there was only so many of you how did any of you try and stop a robbery? You didn't call SWAT?" Claire asked. "We're under manned and yeah that was the plan to call them out here but this gas spread out. And it looks like communications are down. Cell towers have been put out of commision, can't reach the next county or even teh next town. With the 99 so full of these monsters, we don't even know if this has spread to the rest of the county. For all we know, the whole state could be in trouble. It might explain why the cavalry hasn't arrived yet. We won't know what happened untl we can get a few of us to che k it out but we're not going to do that until we see if there are any survivors."

"How are you going to do that?" Redfield asked. "You said there looked like there was too many of them," The Sheriff answered, "Theres more than enough veicles around here we can maybe get over to the fire station and get a truck to mow through em. But like I said, none of us are going anywhere until we see if our friends are alive."

Jack stated, "Oh come on, Toby, none of them made it. We have to be realistic here. We saw five of our guys get turned by the blue gas and then it poisoned the rest of the goddamn town."

"Whether that's true or not, the station's gotta have some of the guns left," Martin stated. "We have to at least go see if there's some of them left."

"What about the church?" Asked Esmerelda. "When the shooting started and people started looting I heard Savannah say she was going to the Church of Christ over on Pennoyer Ave."

"Yeah I heard that over dispatch too," Martin said. "I saw Reverand Blackwell pull his truck up there. The bank isn't too far fron the church. Actually, neither are we. It's just up the street."

Vasily chuckled. "Up the street may as well be fifty blocks with all of the creatures of hell just outside. We wouldn't make it five feet out the door even with Crawfor covering us. Especially wity Crawford covering us."

"I'm not leaving her there," Stated Esmerelda. "They have children and oldd people with them. "

Claire told Tobias, "Listen, ny brother is with the Bioterrorism Security Assenment Alliance. They deal with this kind of thing all the time. If they don't send him here they'll send another team here soon enough. We should try and find a safe place to take shelter until they get here. aybe find a way so I can reach him. If there's anybody who can get us out of this, it'd be him."

"Was your brother in the state of Oregon today?" Asked Jack. "No but..."

"Then he's not much use. You're here. He's not. And like it or not, the two of you surviving is more likely if you stick with us. Even if you have been through this before, there's saferty in numbers. I'd almost say I don't even believe you went through this kind of thing before but then, it's happening now, and I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it so it had to start somewhere."

Tobias sighed. "Well..if the two of you wouldn't mind helping us...we're going to all have to head out. I'm probably going to go with Esmerelda to the church to see if anybody survived there. You can either come with me, or go with Waters and Fuller to the police station. Vasily will hold down the fort here when we get back he'll make sure we're able to get through the store with all the zombies out there in every aisle. And Herbert well he's rough around the edges but he'll keep us covered on the outside. We're going to try and get as many survivors as we can, get as many vehicles as we can and see about using some fire trucks. If we can't then good old fashioned cars will have to do."

Claire nodded saying to Moira, "Well, what do you think?" Moira said, "To keep it even we should probably have one of each of us go with one group."

"I don't know if splitting up is such a good idea," Claire told her. "I know but we can get two things knocked out and hopefully be out ogf here in no time. It's not like we haven't dome this before and you and me have more expirience than these people. I don't as much as you but I do more than them and I survived on an island with nothing but an old man and myself, right? And they didn't kill me when I was araid to use a gun, so come on, Claire! We need to help these people."

"You're right. I'm just nervous. I wasn't expecting this all to happen again so soon. We need to see if we can find a way to get a hold of Chris, or the military, see if the Sheriff can't get a hold of some police backup in other cities. The only reason I'm going to agree to what you said is be ause of expirience. You're right about that and it;d be better if there was one of each of us with eah group rather than letting them go by themselves."

"Hey, I know this town like the back of my hand. Aside from Warm Springs, it's like asecond home," Martin chimed in. Jack also said, "Yeah and I grew up here chucking hay. We'll be fine. You two should go with the Sheriff,"

"I think you should go with them," Tobias said, disagreeing with the Cottage Grove police officers. "If you two know your way around guns, which I assume you do if you've survived this kind of thing before, then somebody with expirience should go with Fuller and Waters. Cause if you find survivors, they could be wounded and need all the help they can get. And we're closer to the church than the police station so you'll be farther away. And if you'tre good with a gun, you'll be morelikely to get more of the weapons we need back here with you all in one piece, God willing."

Claire turned to Moira saying, "Well, Moira. Who do you want to go with?" Moira pulled out a quarter. We'll flip for it. If it's heads, I'lll go to the station and you go to the church. If it's tails, you go to the station and I go to the church"

Moira sighed trying to lighten the mood saying, "Hey Claire, that movie we watched Stand By Me? That was based on a Stephen King book right?"

"Yeah. You know it was remember?"

"I was just thinking. We're in the same town they filmed that in but this place is more like the fucking Pet Sematery book."

Claire smiled. "Guess we better keep an eye out for killer kitties too."

Claire watched as the younger woman flipped the coin thinking, _Damned if we do, damned if we don't._

Moira caught the coin and lifted it up to see what side was up.

 _Carlos_

His team was flying high over the town bordering the Iraqi/Syrian border. He was a member of the South American branch of the BSAA and they were flying in to deal with the virus that had been released by Anubis. They knew the DSO was on the scene dealing with it in their own way but all the same, they had a job of their own to do. He had to wonder why Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine weren't here too but since they weren't it was up to him and the rest of the team. As they began to repel down, they could see the smoke from fires, indicating the chaos had already gotten out of hand.

He was the Captain of a team now. He had never wanted the responsibility. He had joined after 2005 at the request of Jill Valentine, figuring his battle expirience from being an anti government guerilla in his home country, to being a UBCS mercenary in Raccoon, he was more than qualified to help her, to help them, fight bioterrorism. He had been part of the cleanip crew after they had killed Wesker. Somebody had to make it safe for Terra Save to come in and start helping any civilians that may have survived either in Kijuju or the surrounding areas.

He had been in Edonia as well and had been in China. He had not seen the level of hell that Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans had as he and other team mates had battled giant snakes around the city, plus C virus carriers, both zombie and J'avo. He had not encountered the monster Redfield and Nivans had killed detailed in the Redfield report, and he had not battled Derrick Simmons as Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper had but it had still been a horror show all the same. He had not wanted to be a leader. He was always more of a follower even back home in the Amazon but he had been promoted after his team's Captain had been killed by a Rasklapanje.

As they got their boots on the ground he sucked in a breath clutching his Assault Rifle as his team mates hit the ground next to him. _Ayúdame Dios. He thought._ There were no carriers visible yet but he knew it would not be long before they saw them and once again his life would be in danger. He still knew however, that despite his reluctance, he was a Captain now too so regardless of how he felt, he was responsible for more than just his own life. He felt no less comradery with his team as he had the UBCS in Raccoon even if he didn't know he was being used at the time.

He still knew however, that despite his reluctance, he was a Captain now too so regardless of how he felt, he was responsible for more than just his own life. He felt no less comradery with his team as he had the UBCS in Raccoon even if he didn't know he was being used at the time. Despite Nicholai being a traitorous son of a bitch, he wished Mikhail had survived. He had been a good man. _I hope I can keep more people from this team alive than back in Raccoon..._ he thought.

* * *

Under the arc of a weather stain boards,  
Ancient goblins, and warlords,  
Come out of the ground, not making a sound,  
The smell of death is all around,  
And the night when the cold wind blows, No one cares, nobody knows.

I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,  
I don't want to live my life again.  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,  
I don't want to live my life again.

Follow Victor to the sacred place,  
This ain't a dream, I can't escape,  
Molars and fangs, the clicking of bones,  
Spirits moaning among the tombstones,  
And the night, when the moon is bright,  
Someone cries, something ain't right.

I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,  
I don't want to live my life again.  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,  
I don't want to live my life again.

The moon is full, the air is still,

All of a sudden I feel a chill,  
Victor is grinning, flesh rotting away,  
Skeletons dance, I curse this day,  
And the night when the wolves cry out

Listen close and you can hear me shout

 _I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,_  
 _I don't want to live my life again._  
 _  
_

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter I know it was so short it ought to be criminal but I realize_ i _need to update this one more often anyway and update it more I shall so even though this chapter was short the next one will be longer. And now we have introduced Carlos back into the mix. All though in my story The War Ends Now, he forsook his BSAA ties to rejoin his guerilla roots, in this though his past as an_ anti government _fight is a part of him, he will be a BSAA agent through and through._

 _As for Chris and Jill, they have had a disagreement. Can you feel the tension? As for Claire and Moira, yeah as far as Cottage Grove Oregon like_ i _said_ i _lived there before and it's a small town but I didn't realize_ there's _only like nineteen regular cops._ In fact _the amount that the two Cottage Grove PD officer OC's_ i _introduced in this chapter, the amount they cited is correct. The Cottage Grove PD is small even for a town of 9000 people you would think that you'd have more police but there's not much use it's a mostly somewhat rural town I mean it's bigger than some of the cowboy towns inNorthern Texas that are literally one horse towns with one gas station one church one restaurant etc. And as for the aforementioned Church Of Christ though_ i _am no longer a Christian,_ i _went to that church when_ i _lived there for several months._

 _And_ i _know the layout of it pretty well all though I haven't been there since like 2002 maybe 2003 or 2004. I doubt_ i _was there as late as 2005 but I might have been._ In any case _I haven't been there in a long time. And it is true that by in large the Lane County Sheriff is who serves as their larger police force. The town does have more stores though than said one horse towns_ i _mentioned passing through in_ Texas _though. For a town so small_ there's _some decent restaurants there._

 _Now as for Claire and Moira, I am personally leaning more towards sending Claire to the church and Moira to the station but I had Moira flip a coin because I wanted_ he _reviewers to decide in a review. Whichever choice has the most reviews is what it will be. The thing that differs is that while the church is closer, and while the Sheriff is_ expirienced _with a gun, Esmerelda is somewhat of an amateur at shooting I mean she owns a firearm but has not gone to the range as often as the police officers and has nowhere near the amount of_ exp _as Claire then again nobody in this unfortunate town does. So to send Claire_ with _the Sheriff and Esmerelda might even things up a bit that's why I leaned more towards it._

 _Why_ i _say with Moira is while she did start to get good with a gun as far as her surviving 6 months in the penal colony, she's not as bad ass as Claire she's a new addition to the series well ok not new in the sense that she was mentioned in RE 1 so she is technically an older character than Claire as far as mention goes but Claire appeared first so as far as_ apperance _goes Claire came first but while RE 2 was being made, originally Claire was not going to be a relative of Chris Redfield she was not even going to be a brunette it was gonna be a blonde biker chick. Ugh._

 _But that's my reasoning behind why I was leaning towards sending Claire with Tobias and Esmerelda and Moira with Fuller and Waters._ Because _her with two cops who do practice at the range and have more experience than Esmerelda, a civilian is just smarter. But I leave it up to you the readers who Moira goes with and who Claire goes_ with in _their temporary split up. Whichever way you decide, there will be zombies and survivors at both places though whether the_ syurvivors _at both places stay alive remains to be seen._

 _And yes, we have to say goodbye to Maria Reyes of_ Barry''s _team. The shooter got away for now. Do you think in Seatac with Barry, it is Anubis as it seems to be in Cottage Grove as well as in Iraq ith Jake or do you suspect a different third party at play? And if so who? And do you think that so far just Cottage Grove and the 99 freeway is full of infected or do you think the entire state is being impacted by the outbreak? And if it's the latter, do you think it spread out from Cottage Grove or that there were multiple viral attacks up and down the state? Ah so many questions so few answers...yet._

 _I haven't decided on every_ oc _as far as who they are visibly based on but Tobias is visually based on Jeffrey Dean Morgan who plays John Winchester on Supernatural and now_ Negan _on The Walking Dead. Allysa Diaz is the visual basis for Esmerelda she is on the show Ray Donovan and Zoo and was in a stupid shark movie Shark Nights I refuse to see, and the Red Dawn_ remake i _refuse to see but she is a good actress and very pretty. If_ i _had to say who I'd base Waters on, it'd be Adam Beach and somewhat based on his character on Backstrom which was a good show too bad they_ cancelled _it. It was like House but with cops._

 _Isaiah 26:19 was the verse Okwari referred to when he was joking with_ Dayva _. I can also tell you this much. The Familuy and Neo Umbrella are behind at least one of these attacks. And the chapter title and lyrics is from the song Pet Semetary_

 _We will soon find out what Ada is up to as well as Jake with helping that boy and Sherry and Leon. Are there any dead characters you might like to see come back? I think SFfriend said Piers before. By the way check out her story Weapons Of Mass Destruction a great AU with Wesker and Claire. And Zilla 2000's story Cry Havoc once again I ask that you all check that out too._

 _All though I have already decided on what pairings there will be, I still am curious to hear what you would like to see. If your pairing is not shown in this story whether it is Creva or Aeon or whatever (I can't tell you yet) or Cleon or Jill/Chris or Jill/Josh or Jerry/Shake what I can tell you is The War Ends Now has somewhat different pairing as this one. Some pairings will be the same though. But eventually I plan on making at least two maybe three more Resident Evil stories as i am about two thirds to 75% done with The War Ends Now. So if you have any suggested pairins you would like to see I'm open to hear them. I might consider some same sex one I don't do yaoi sorry to burst your bubble I will do yuri. But all I ask is that you have logical suggestions._

 _I can see how one would pair Chris and Jill or Chris and Sheva. Or Jill and Carlos. Or Jill and Josh. OIr Sheva and Josh. Or Leon with Claire or Ada. What I cannot realistically do, even in the fanfiction world at least with my stories is something that makes no sense. Pairings like Leon/Jill which makes NO SENSE, Carlos with Rebecca or Carlos with Sheva. These people have never met each other. I could easily see Claire knowing Jill before Leon and maybe yes they have met off screen but if you think Leon and Jilll would hook up before Leon and Claire or Jill with Leon before Chris or Carlos, you are again, insane. That's just my opinion._

 _In some instances I read other stories where though they met each other and they aren't traditional pairings I could see Ada screwing Wesker for a means to an end and I could see Wesker and Claire if it was like a captor/captive relationship. The same with Chris if he was somehow in Excella's lair and captured. Chris and Ada though is too much of a streth._

 _I actually need help with what I should do with Moira though. I can't decide on her. I'm thinking maybe an OC or maybe a female on female relationship. I don't know. I'm open to suggestions. Barry is happily married except for when he and Chris go halfsies on a Jill sandwich (Kidding) unless you would like to see some serious incest between him and Moira. They have to show they truly repaired their relationship as father and daughter somehow after her gun accidentright? What better way to do that then by having the man who changed Moira;s diapers stick his meat magnum in the same place he used to change his daughters diapers? Moira clearly needs her dirty mouth washed out with soap. And he could use his wang as a baby bottle for adults. Or a pacifier. What better way to prove to your NRA father that you are no longer afraid of guns?_

 _What about Claire and Chris? Somebody has to lick Chris's war wounds from Lanshiang._

 _Just kidding. I'm a sick puppy I know this lol. And i admit it so if i offended or grossed you out im sorry it's just when I've looked to Rule 34 Resident Evil hentai for inspiration for lemons, I've seen a lot and i do mean a lot. Strictly joking. Or am I? XD. I should be using this dirty incest humor for my Resident Evil parody story not this. Anyway hope you enjoyed i crave feedback. The more detailed the better and yes i know there are typos and all so be constructive critics. Not flamers. And if you read this weird authors note, thank you for your patience and UI'm very sorry lol._

 _Till next time._


	6. I Wanna Live

_Jake_

They were nearly there and they made their way towards the house. "This is it, kid?" The middle eastern boy looked at him stating, "Yes..."

He looked at the youth. "When you said your mom is sick, how sick are we yalking? I mean can she hold a gun? I know your uncle will be able to but I need to know if she'll be able to fend for herself or not. If she can't we're going to need a vehicle."

"She's...just...tiured and hungry...she might be able to.. walk...I don't know about a gun...we'd have to find one. Uncle Hassan has a Rifle but I think he is running low on ammunition. He and father would prefer to fight to the death if they could. They hate Anubis. But now Uncle Hassan has to hide. All he can do is protect mother."

They came to the house. It looked dark inside. They pushed the door open with Jake keeping his handgun ready. As soon as he stepped in he was hit from behind and he fell over. The man shouted at him in a language he did not understand. It wasn't Arabic and it wasn't Farsai which he had heard some Anubis members speaking. "Hûn dê me ji vir derxin bikerewe!" Jake looked up to see a man dressed not so differently from the boy aiming an AK-74 at him. The man was obviously panicked. He had dark skin, the color of coffee, and a thick black beard. He wore a bright red turban and for atop a striped red and white shirt. His pants were purple and his shoes, maroon, the color of just about every bible Jake had ever seen.

He was unusually dressed but then, they dressed differently from the Muslim population. "Apê Hesen! Wî alîkariya min! Li dijî cin û Anubis!"

(Uncle Hassan! He helped me! Against the demons and Anubis!)

"Tu bawer e cudabûna di navbera ev red-haired Amerîkî û Anubis heye? Ew dijmin in! Ku tu difikirî ko sedemê Anubis hatin ser desthilatê ye?"

(You think there is a difference between this red-haired American and Anubis? They are the enemy! Who do you think is the reason Anubis came to power?)

"Whoa pal...did I just hear what I think I did? I'm not American..."

The man kicked him and yelled in English though with a thick accent, "Shut up! You will not talk until I tell you!"

"Hey asshole, I saved your nephew's life which is more than I can say for you. If you were going to shoot me, you would have done it as soon as I came in."

"No, mirovê spî. If I shoot you, I would attract Anubis soldiers. Instead, I was thinking I bask in your brains and then use your skull as ceremonial cup, yes?"

"Don't anger him..." Malak warned Jake. "Boy, it is not safe out there. Jinn roam the streets. It is not safe. I told you we would go together and find food for your mother in the morning."

"But she is sick now!"

"You let him go out for food by himself?" The man angrily said, "He snuck out! He was told not tgo outside. We gave his mother what fod there was left and he had more to eat because a boy needs to grow. I did not ask him to get into trouble and bring home strange men!"

"I'm just here to help. I'm clearing out some of these monsters in the area. It's them and Anubis terrorizing you, right?"

Hassan hit Jake in the face with the Rifle again and the boy tried to intervene. He was knocked aside howver and the man yelled, "Malak here odeya xwe! hê jî tiştên hûn jî ciwan ji bo fêmkirina wan in hene!"

(Malak go to your room! There are still things you are too young to understand!)

Just then, a female voice though somewhat hushed, sternly stopped him. "Hassan! Dev ji vê di cih de we nexapîne! Ev mirov ji jiyana kurê min xilas bibe. Ew mêvan initial sentence Malak's uncle shouted at Jake was You will not drive us from here. "

(Hassan! Stop this at once you fool! This man saved my son's life. He is a guest.)

The man looked and Jake, from his dazed spot on the floor, saw a light brown skinned woman walking up to him. Her skin was pale brown lighter than it normally would be, indicating she was sick. Just as the boy had said. Her hair was almond colored. Were it not for her sickly condition and appearance she would be quite prettuy. She looked to be in her thirties or forties. "Samia! Tu divê bîhna xwe vedidin bê. Ev ne baş e ji bo ku tu li ser lingên xwe be."

(Samia! You should be resting. It is not good for you to be on your feet. )

"Forgive my brother. He is on edge because of the turmoil of this country. We do not mean you any harm. Thank you for helping my son..."

"It's no problen. I'm Jake Muller. Listen...we need to get you three out of here. This place isn't safe."

"What and just fly away in a chopper like you Westerners do? This is my country. We were here long before uou or even any of the Abrahamic's came and we'll be here long after you're gone."

"I'm not western pal. I'm from Edonia. That's further east than you are. Listen, I just want to get you guys out of here."

"I am not very strong..."

Jake looked at the three of them. "I can try and scrounge up some food. You probably just need to eat. If you can all stay here, I'll go and see what I can find. How many rounds do you have left in that thing? Is it enough to hold out against any threats while I'n gone? You made it seem like you don't have much ammo."

"I don't. But we make do with what I have."

"All right. Well we're going to have to move out pretty soon so maybe we'll scrounge up some 7.62 rounds. Maybe I'll even get some and bring them back to you if you give me a damn break."

As he started to leave the oy called out, "Jake!" He turned to face the middle eastern child. "There is a bazaar just five blocks east."

He left their house but made sure to stay low. He spotted several carriers but these ones were not J'avo. They were zombies. He began to look. He fired hitting the first one in the head. He watched its brain matter explode all over the closest one. He finished them off emptying the magazine killing all but onen and he ran up breaking the neck of the last zombie.

He made his way into the market. This time he spotted a few Jinn. They spotted him as well. He reloaded the pistol. He fired hitting the first one with five shots in the back. The man bled but kept coming. "Zombies or parasitic humans..can't it just be one of you assholes? Why's it gotta be both?"

He fired two more shots hitting a second one in the face. The man's face exploded and seeing as Jake knew it wasn't powerful enough to blow somebody's head off so he knew a mutation was coming. Its skin began to shed and a new head formed. His body began to change entirely. Its hands and feet grew claws while its eyes went completely white. It looked almost halfway between a human and a skeleton but it looked more like it had been skinned alive but the muscle still remained. It swung its claws at him hitting Jake on the right arm slashing him. "Damn it!" He fired the remaining magazine into his face and gave it a kick just as it was about tlo slash him again and the slash thankfully slashed into the throat of the other.

He staggered back seeing a dropped Lee-Enfield Rifle that one of the former insurgents had been using before becoming infected. He saw the man had five magazines, two of which were tens and three of which were fives. It wasn't an AK-47 but it would have to do. He backed away but while feigning retreat, he took a lunge for the Rifle. The thing slashed at him again but he grabbed the Rifle and fired into oits stomach without really aiming. It bled ad still came forward with a growl but he fired a second shot. It hit it in the sternum and he aimed the third for its head. The round tore out a chunk of its sjkull and he fired again. The next round hit it in its right eye.

He then made his way into the market panting as he searched the bazaar for food. He found a burlap sack and began taking fruits and vegitables making sure to pick ones that weren't rotten.

Barry

He sighed as they searched through the various businesses. "Captain, do you think we have enough ammunition to last if we face a herd of these things?" Asked Agent Sun. "Don't worry about it kiddo. I wanna say no but we have enough to hold our own for now. Try not to think about that. Besides, if the worst comes to worst you all have combat training and there will be guns on law enforcement."

"You're not saying you're glad they died are you?" Asked Wilson. "No. I'm a former policeman myself. I'm just saying that eventually there was bound to be casualties. At least if nothing else they won't have died for nothing. Many of these guys don't know what they're doing. Anybody can aim a gun and shoot but they're in the dark about what these creatures can do to them. They don't know that it's not just from bites."

"Well I don't know that we're much better off ourselves. We survived China but that was puro suerte. We barely got out of there," Velasquez stated. Kateri stated, "If theres a chance of there being any survivors we have to help. But the way it looks so far this town might be completely finished."

"Well, if they are all infected, then we have a duty to take care of it. It's reallyt that simple. "

Just then, Barry got a call from HQ. O'Brian had come out of retirement in recent years. "Captain Burton, what's your status?"

"Agent Reyes is down. We have unknown hostiles in the area. Possibly Neo Umbrella. We've encountered the infected but not as much as youd expect in an international airport."

"Damn it...she was a good soldier. I'll notify her family."

"We had to leave her behind. I left her PDA on her so you can track her. We're still looking for the sons of bitches who shot her."

"According to our SOA team, a suspected Neo Umbrella terrorist was spotted in Seatac Washington. Ada Wong. She was here just two weeks ago. Odds are she could still be at large."

"Listen, O'Brian I need a favor. Me and my team are going to search the other terminals. This place must still have their monitors up and running. I need you to hack into them and tell me what you see. Have somebody to keep us posted."

"Sure thing. I'll try and have one of our best techies send you an app that will give you access to the monitors yourselves too but that's going to take some time. If we can't do that we'll at least send you the feed to your lap top. At least one of those rookies still has their lap top on them, right?"

Barry looked and Dayva shot him a thumbs up. "Yeah. Agent Sun."

"All right. I might need her to stand by. Get her somewhere safe preferably out of any danger at least for the time being. Or at the very least keep her computer safe. She's clear to stay with you for now but when we're able to get that feed, well need her somewhere secure. She can't keep an eye on you from all angles if she has to watch her own ass can she?"

"Just try and send it to any devices you can," Dayva stated. "Try sending it to my PDA. I'll see if I can find a way to make it work."

"We won't let her be by herself," Jackson stated. "If she has to be idle at any point, we're going to cover her ass. Aint that right, Okwari?" The younger man nodded in silence. "How can Ada Wong be alive? I thought she was killed in Lanshiang?" Barry asked. "The report of her as KIA was a little too soon. Agent Redfield saw her get shot. With a Rifle of that caliber I'm not sure just how she survived myself but if there's even a chane she is alive and she was here two weeks ago then she's behind this. If you can get a hold of the hostiles who killed Agent Reyes, you'll need to interrogate them to see if they know who Ada Wong is."

"Yeah well...that wouldn't be the first time people thought she got killed. If what we read in the Kennedy Report is true," Dayva stated. "That all sounds suspicious to me," Elias said. "Ex Umbrella agent. Gets killed in Raccoon but then she's alive anyway and then she gets killed in 2013? Something fishy is going on there."

"Yeah well unless we encounter here here, it's not our problem. Ada will show her face somewhere and we'll be on her. She's not getting away with terrorism. Part of me does hope she is here though. All though Chris is the one who should get to kill her," Barry stated. "Then again, it's better if she stands trial for her crimes. From Albert Wesker to Alex, it seems like we always have to kill the bioterrorists but just once I'd like to bring one of these bastards in."

Just then, several rounds were sounded off and Elias took a few rounds in the chest. "Contact!" Yelled Jackson letting his Rifle fire off. There were three shooters. Barry was not sure if they were the sme ones who killed Agent Reyes but they were still hostiles. Kateri rushed to help Elias up. He was protected by the vest but grimiaced from the force. Velasquez fired his Spas 12 hitting one of the shooters who was at medium range from him. He hit the man in the legs, the last tearing into his left knee cap and the rest of the blast tore into his right shin.

The man was wearing a suit it looked like as were the other shooters. Dayva managed to hit another with at least six rounds from her Assault Rifle.

The man tried to fire on heer but the Korean BSAA agent fired seven more rounds.

Kiya took the last shooter out with shots in the hea. Maxwell approached the wounded shooter and kicked his weapon away. "Who are you working for?!" The blonde demanded. Wilson covered her as did Thurston. The man smiled wickedly. "The person who told me to give you this..."

He pulled something from his jacket and tossed it at them. Thurston fired his Assault Rifle into the man's face. Barry yelled, "Hit the ground!" He suspected it was a grenade but as it went off he realized it wasn't a frag. As yellow smoke started to come out, Wilson cried, "Are they trying to suffocate us? Fall back!" Thurtson suddenly started coughing as did Maxwell. The two agents went down. The others soon started to drop. Barry tried to get up but the fumes from whatever this was filled his nostrils , a sour odor and the air was choked from his lungs. He collapsed face first as the world span around him.

 _Carlos_

He got his team mates ready. He looked at each of them.

The first of them was Perry Giantos, a Caucasian male with a Mediterranean ancestry olive skin and blue eyes. He stood at five ten. He was their mechanic. He was thirty and from Chicago originally. The second team member was Peter Otistoko. He was of Kanienkehaka and Oneida ancestry and had light brown skin, brown hair, and brown eyes and short hair. He was thirty three years old, the older brother of Kateri who was also a BSAA agent. He was their team medic and stood at six feet. The third agent was Melanie Peltier. She was a Caucasian brunette and quite attractive with light brown hair and blue eyes. She stood at five foot nine. She was their techie. She was thirty seven year years old. She was from Springfield Illinois.

The team Sniper was an African American male of five foot eleven with light skin and a shaved head. His name was Alvin Smith. Originally from Shreveport, Loiusiana, he was initisally a music producer but he had left it when it was not what he expected it to be. The fifth BSAA agent was a Caucasian male from Norway.

His name was Lars Brevic. He was six foot four with brownish hair that was nearly graying. He was in his early fifties and was with the European BSAA branch. He'd initially been with the SOA and had seen combat in Terrigregea, and Edonia and China. He'd also been in Tall Oaks but by the time they'd arrived to try and help people, within half a day they'd had to pull out because the city was going to be destroyed.

He'd lost his first partner in Tall Oaks and his second in China. Before he had joined the BSAA, he was with the PST or the Norwegian Police Security Service which he'd been a part of from 1988 to 2004. In 2002 he had been involved with the arrest of a terror cell in Oslo including a raid in which three of the cell members had been killed. The sixth BSAA agent was their pilot, Fatima Abdi. She was a Lebanese American woman in her mid twenties with deep brown skin and chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail. She stood at five six and was petite in size.

Originally from Dearborn Michigan, her family had mostly been in the automobile industry. She was new to the BSAA and had joined the Air Force three years prior.

The seventh BSAA member was a Caucasian woman from the European branch, a German woman with blonde hair and blue eyes at five seven. She was forty years old and had been one of the first members of the European branch shortly after the BSAA's founding. She had been part of the effort to take back Terrigregrea where she';d watched four ofher team mates die as a result of Hunters. Of all of the B.O.W's she hated them the most.

The eighth was a woman of African American and Puerto Rican descent. Her name was May Garcia She was from Valencia California originally and stood at five foot five with dark brown hair and eyes.

Her cousin was the ninth BSAA agent a woman named Deana Garcia from Chicago Illinois. Deana was of Mexican and Puerto Rican descent and stood at five three. Both were beautiful but Deana was younger by a couple of years. The tenth BSAA agent was Renji Suzuki. Renji was in his mid twenties and stood at five foot eleven. His skin was a bronze color his hair black and slightly on the longer side. Originally from Okinawa, he was a veteran of Jieitai before joining.

The eleventh was Nicki Nguyen, a Vietnamese American from Seattle Washington. She was thirty years old and five foot four with jet black hair and intense brown eyes. The last BSAA member was Oliver Martin, a blonde haired blue eyed Caucasian male from Australia in his early forties. He was one of the original 11 and had started the Australian branch. In 2007, he'd led a team of his own into hostile territory in Burma arresting both guerillas as well as black market dealers selling them Bioweapons. He'd been deeply horrified by what he'd seen there. In 2010, he had been in Australia when his country was the next place to face an outbreak. He'd later seen combat in Edonia and China and like too many others, lost a lot of team mates.

His background was similiar to Lars. The truth of thhe matter was despite not being willing to accept this perception of himsel, Oliver was seen as BSAA royalty. He wasn't as respected as Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine Rebecca Chambers or Barry Burton as Raccoon survivors or even Sheva Alomar as a woman who was part of killing Wesker but he was still a highly respected veteran. Carlos felt that despite his own background in paramilitary forces in his homeland, and his time with the UBCS and his knowledge of how that had worked, he felt as though he should not be running things in this team and that instead Lars or Oliver should but the truth was after all they had seen despite wanting to do their job, they wanted no part of leadership.

Carlos felt that despite his own background in paramilitary forces in his homeland, and his time with the UBCS and his knowledge of how that had worked, he felt as though he should not be running things in this team and that instead Lars or Oliver should but the truth was after all they had seen despite wanting to do their job, they wanted no part of leadership.

The burden was too heavy for them.

"All right. We''re deep in hostile territory. Technically we only have limited operational ability here based on what the president and their national security agreed upon but they do have an outbreak here and it's gotten out of hand. The police are overwhelmed and they aren't able to do much to protect the civilians and their military and security forces are already preoccupied with Anubis insurgents. Bear in mind we might run into some of them. They're believed to be the cause of this outbreak because of a black market deal. We're here to stop them and to try and find Trevor Collins and arrest him. Comprende?"

"Aye, Capytain," Stated Peter. "Loud and clear, Cap," Stated Alvin. Lars nodded. "Ja,"

The black market dealer, Trevor Collins had been an employee of White Umbrella and had done serious research back in Raccoon City as well as the Arklay Mountains. Despite helping with some of what went on at the Spencer Mansion in the summer of 98' he had not been present in Raccoon City by the time the nuke destroyed the city. Collins had been one of many Umbrella employees who had not only lost their jobs but in his case, had been investihgated pending criminal charges.

He was supposed to be in a black site prison and he had for at least ten years but some time ago, had escped. This had been problematic for Uncle Sam as this site was ot supposed to exist and neither was he anymore given what he had been implicated in but by expressing concern that he had escaped they had therefore acknowledged not only his current existance but also the existance of the black site.

Because of this, Carlos and his team mates as well as anybody else who might be involved including DSO agents who perhaps my have been asked to assist in this, all had to sign a nondisclosure agreement.

"Okay...we're going after a very dangerous man. He was never prone to violence during his time with Umbrella but since then he has allied himself in dealings with various terrorist groups all over the world. He's been arrested before but somehow he escaped and has so far eluded capture. We're here to change that. I can't promise we'll all make it out of this but if we stick together, work together and keep our heads we have a higher chance," Carlos said addressing each team mate.

Little did he knw this would be one of the most trtying missions of his life.

 _Chris_

He headed outside to search for the BSAA agents. "Do you really think they're not okay, Chris?" She whispered. "I don't want to take that chance. Remember the mansion. If it was that bad with only five of us getting out of there, I don't want to see a repeat of that. Or Kijuju or Edonia or Lanshiang."

"I know...I just don't think you and Jill should be fighting. You both want the same thing."

"I know. I just...this last year hasn't been easy, you know? Anyway...what about you? Are you holding up all right?"

She smiled. "It's been crazy. Joining the BSAA. What we did back in Australia.. and Piers..."

"Yeah I know. It was. I...still miss him. I'm glad to have you on board with us though."

"I'm glad too, Chris. You and Jill started a good organization. You've always made a great team. That's why I don't like to see you two fight. We're supposed to all be a family. I want us to ge along because we're all we've got. None of us have anything you can call normal relationships, with each other or anybody else. Except Barry and even that has had bumps in the road. We're bound together by what we went through."

"I know...I just...things have happened. I wanted me and her to be close again after what happened in Africa and we started to be but then they had to run so many tests on her just to make sure she wouldn't go back to what she was like with the P30 and then on top of that I had to go back to my missions. We used to be so close...and now it just seems like we're drifting apart."

"Give it time. It heals all wounds. Or at least makes it hurt a little less. Jiull went through a lot of trauma being under Wesker's control and you did in Europe and Asia."

"I can still do my job. What happened with Piers...it was hard and I'm still not over it but I have to move on. Jobs are like this especially our job. It's a war and unfortunatley good men die in war. I just want to make sure this doesn't needlessly happen here. I was tough on my new team mates because I wanted them to be better than my team in Europe. But now I might have pushed them too hard. They have expirience but not as much as we do."

Chris, we already had expirience before the BSAA even existed. We can't expect people that are new to this fight to have the same notches under their belt as us but they're oing the best that they can."

Up ahead they heard automatic fire. Chris readied his handgun suspecting it was one of his team mates. He ran to where it was going on. He saw Thomas Reiner bleeding from cuts on his face and he gritted through bloody teeth as he fired his Handgun with one hand and used his knife to fend off zombies with the other.

He tossed a grenade at a group of zombies but he didn't realize Chris and Rebecca weren't far from it. Redfield aw it just as he threw it. "Shit! Get down!" Chris cried tackling Rebecca covering the smaller younger woman with his body mass. The explosion went off and killed four zombies and the fragments had also dismembered two more. Reiner walked up and finished the last two with a head shot. He saw Rebecca and CHris on the ground and he said, "Captain? Agent Chambers? You all right?"

"Yeah...no thanks to you. You almost killed us."

"I'm sorry, Cap. It was an accident. Look, I got seperated from the rest of the team. Keith and Quint looked like they were in trouble too. I thought Jessica and Parker were coming to help too. I saw Kravic and Jane but we got seperated. It's a real mess in here. Where's Jill and Sheva? That Sheva's kindz cute," He said with a grin, always light hearted even in serious situations despite usually having a tough looking exterior and a serious face. They went to take a breather in a clothing store which Thomas had cleverly barricaded from the zombies.

"They stayed behind. They wanted to come u with a plan and strategize. But every second counts. Listen, I don't want to give you the impression that I don't have confidence in you and the rest of the team. It isn't that. I've just seen a lot and I've lost a lot of people."

"I appreciate that, Chris. I lost a lot of team mates in the war far as I'm concerned, this is just another war. A worse one, I might add. At least when a religious fanatic shot you in the ass you didn't become one of them."

"What about the survivors? We thought some of them had barricadsed themselves in the mall and we heard and saw evidence some people are left alive in here. Did you encounter any of them?"

"Yeah. Warren and Jane said they encountered a few stragglers holed up in some department store but that was about a half hour ago. We got seperated by a herd. Last time I talked to Jane , Cameron, Warren, or Raven for that matter, they encountered something and I heard gunfire. I tried to ask them what it was but I didn't get a response. I'm worried whatever it was might have got them."

Chris asked him, "Where's your Rifle?"

"Dropped in when I was running from the herd. I took as many of those rotten motherfuckers down as I could but there was just too many of them. I did see a couple of survivor fighting them off but by the time I was close enough to do anything, the B.O.W's were already all over them. I gotta be honest guys. If there was a time for any of us to come in and try and help the survivors it would have been a couple hours ago."

"Duely noted, but that's your opinion. And no m,atter how many or how little survivors we find, we still have a duty to try and help them," Rebecca shot back. "Plus we need to find our team mates."

Just then, they heard a loud screeching sound. "What the fuck.,.." Thomas cried out. "Thart;s one of those things they said they encountered..." He cried out as he spotted what looked like a humanoid woman but upon closer examiation Chris saw it didn't look anything like a normal human. It looked like a mix between a person and a bird. An owl.

It had skin in its face resembling that of a woman but aside from this, it didn't. It looked like a giant owl or even a crow its eyes glowing red like fire. It's limbs were more like that of a human as it had arms and legs but instead of fingernails and ordinary hands, it had what looked like razor sharp talons. It had on clothes but its obvious feathers were showing through the rips in the fabric.

The thing let out a demonic screech and Chris saw to his horror, the corpse of a nine year old Caucasian girl with brown hair, and blue eyes her mouth stuck in an eternal scream of horror. It had taken a hue bite out of her neck and stomach and had pieces of her entrails in its bloody talons. Now upon seeing Chris, Rebecca and Thomas it had its eyes set on a larger snack. Chris fired upon it as did Rebecca and Thomas.

"Fall back!" Cried Chris in a panic as it came towards them, the cannibalistic human and bird hybrid ready to try an disembowel them.

It screeched and came charging at them even as round after round hit its feathered chest.

 _Barry_

He woke up groggy. "What...what the hell..."

He looked to see all his weapons but his Handgun were missing. He looked to his side to see Kateri and he checked her to see if she was okay. "What...what happened?" She asked as she sat up. "I don't know...but my guns are gone. Well most of them. Yours are too."

"Captain..."

He could hear Dayva's voice on the headset. "Agent Sun are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm with Elias but I don't know where the others are."

He heard Elias say, "That's weird. Cause Montoya is accounted for...Kiya too...but...I don't see Agent Maxwell."

Kateri said, "Wilson? Thurston? Coughlin?"

Kiya added, "I don't see Jackson either. I have Kateri with me. This is...really weird..." The African agent paused then said, "Why did they take all our weapons except the pistols?"

"I don't know," Barry stated. "The one thing that is for sure is that somebody is watching us. I'm putting my money on Neo Umbrella. Maybe even the Family," Just then, they heard gunshots and a scream. Barry got up and started running to where it was. Barry aimed his Handgun at a zombie twenty yards away. He fired hitting the next one with four rounds in the chest and the next round hit it in the right eyebrow.

Barry ran forward discharging two more in the stomach of the next and followed up with a face shot and he ran up giving it a haymaker. He followed up with a stomp. The round had already hit it in the nose and as he brought his boot down, the sickening crunching splat of cartilage popped in the air. He heard Kiya's voice. "Captain! I see Samantha!" He heard automatic fire and Montoyo yelled, "We got hostiles at 3! Over by Central Terminal! Makai Of Japan!"

Barry told them, "Keep em pinned!" He ran forward and said, "Elias, Dayva! Converge on their position!"

He arrived to the area where they were. Kiya discharged five rounds hitting one of the insurgents who was dragged away to cover by one of his comrades but not before firing his AK wildly at her.

He spotted Samantha fighting one of the insurgents hand to hand. It looked like she was getting the advantage over him until he stepped back retrieving a combat knife from his belt and he swung it slashing the blonde's right right and followed up with a stabbing motion. She screamed as the blade hit bone.

"CAPTAIN!" She cried. The man standing in front of her with the machete yelled, "Bhavaanh ichchha ne shaamyati Brahmanda-nirmana!" With that, he slit Samantha Maxwell's throat ear to ear. Blood sprayed from her wound like a faucet and her blue eyes widened in disbelief never truly accepting her untimely demise her mouth opened as if to cry out but rather than a sound, blood poured out.

"No!" Yelled Barry firing at the man who did that. He hit the man with 6 bullets but the man had on a vest and he dropped to the ground in a roll returning fire with a Skorpion. The insurgents fled the area. "DAMN IT!" Screamed Barry. He ran after them but after letting off the rest of his magazine, he stopped. "Don't go after them. They have heavier weapons than you!" Dayva cried out, "It's what we're trained for! We have to!"

"Agent Sun that's an order!" He held the bleeding Samantha in his arms. "I'm sorry..." He looked down into her eyes and he could see as the light was starting to dim, in her last moments, her fear looked exactly the same as Polly's had when she was accidentally shot. For a moment they were one and the same. Just like that, she was gone. He brushed a tear aside. The Korean agent walked off for a moment in tears.

"We still have to find Jackson, Coughlin, Wilson and Thurston..." Stated Vasquez. "If we don't, the same thing will happen to them."

"I know...I don't want to believe that but it's true..." He sighed. He took her dog tags off of her. "We can't afford to carry her with us. We're going to need reinforcements and when this town is secure, then we can leave it up to the cavalry to come and get her back."

"I don't think..." Montoyo started to say but Barry told him, "Look, I know. But we don't have a choice. It was enough of our time to leave Maria there. I hate to sound morbid but at least..at least she won't come back as one of them."

"Captain, we need to get a move on," Kiya stated. "We're sitting ducks if we just hang around here. We should be going to Captain Redfield. There might be survivors but without most of our weapons, we're not much use."

"You have a Handgun. We're BSAA. What if you didn't have a gun at all? You would have to think strategically. We're all trained for these kinds of situations. If you lose your Rifle, use your sidearm. Lose your sidearm, use your knife. Lose your knife, use your hands."

"We're not all you, Barry. We didn't all survive Raccoon City and Sushestvovanie Island. You did that practically by yourself. It wasn't any of us."

"You were still the cleanup crew in Kijuju and that was no picnic. You gotta give yourself more credit. You can do this. We can do this. As for Raccoon and Sushestvovanie, I couldn't have done it without the help of Claire, and my daughters. And Raccoon, Chris, Jill and Rebecca are the reason I survived. Outside of that, I wouldn't have. The thing is, team work is what makes it possible. Try and remember that, all right?"

Just then, Coughlin showed up. He was covered in blood head to toe and for a moment, Barry thought he'd been injured but he wasn't. He was covered in the blood of enemies. He was carrying his knife in his left hand and his sidearm in his right. "Michael. You all right?"

"Yeah...what the hell happened back there? I lost my headset. Fucking assholes...who the hell hit us with laughing gas?"

"I have no idea. I think it's Neo Umbrella. Or the Family but they were dressed a little informally. They...killed Samantha..."

Kija turned to Elias. "You should go talk to her,"

"Oh really? What makes you think I'd be any comfort at all?" Asked the man with a sneer. "You probably wouldn't. Truth is, you're an asshole. But for whatever reason, Dayva doesn't think so. We all love her but it would mean more coming from you. We can't afford to fuck around."

Elias snorted, "Sure. But just so we're clear? I do my job and I don't give a shit if you like me. Truth is, I don't like you either. But I do my job. I've covered your ass and everyone else's like I'm supposed to. This is a mission to stop B.O.W.'s. Not a popularity contest. So with all due respect, kiss my ass."

The African agent glared at him.

Elias went after her and said, "Hey...Dayva...we can't stay around here. The undead will be back."

"It doesn't matter," She sniffed. "They're everywhere. None of us are going to make it out of here."

He sighed. "Hey. Look at me..." He uncomfortablly was silent a moment but then said, "Okay, you know how a lot of people in war movies they think they're going to make it and they don't?" She nodded brushing her tears away. "That's bullshit," He said. "The people who know they are going to make it are the ones who do make it. But if you're telling yourself you won't, that's already a defeat."

She crossed her arms defensivley. "What about people that thought they would make it and were killed? That wasn't just in the movies, Eli. My grandfather's brother was killed in the Chinese Spring Offensive by a Soviet Mig and he thought he would make it."

"I'm sorry...but there's a difference between thinking you will and knowing you will. Look..just...tell yourself you'll make it and you will."

She sniffed. "I hope you're right. You probably think I'm weak., right?"

"No. Not at all. We need to get back with the others though."

Barry looked to the two of them and asked, "You okay, Dayva?" She nodded. "Yes sir," Kiya sent almost an unaplogetic smile Elias's way and he gave her nothing but a cold scowl and turned away. "Before we move on, I need to know where you were, Michael. And have you seen Thurston, Wilson or Jackson?"

"No sir, not since before I was gassed."

"All right...shit...we need to move out. We've already been here longer than we need to be. We need to be heading out to where Chris is...but it's not safe just yet to go anywhere until we get rid of these B.O.W.'s. There could still be survivors out here. Tourists who just came here to visit the North West. They don't deserve this. None of them do."

"Captain, I can't get a hold of HQ. Or Redfield's team," Stated Michael. "And for whatever reason, I wasn't able to reach any of you either. Somebody is fucking with us, Barry. Making sure we can't talk to the outside or each other. Can't find Thurston or Wilson either."

"All right...before we make our way out of here and rendezvous at the mall, we need to find or weapons. And the rest of our team."

 _Ada_

She was observing from the roof top of a mosque. She knew it would be considered disrespectful by the locals if they knew she rapelled up there but for now they didn't. And tnheir delicate sensibilities as far as customs would have to take a back seat because now they were facing an outbreak and they were doing even worse about defending themselves from it than Edonia and Lanshiang had and by far worse than Tall Oaks yet still somewhat beter than Kijuju. But it was early yet.

She wore a black leather skirt and blouse staring down at the city. She had her eyes on some of the carriers. They were zombies and she watched them from her binoculars. She rappelled down to the street. She had a job to do. There was said to be a new virus on the market and Anubis had gotten their hands on it. She had her crossbow as well as her Mac-11 and for a Handgun, a Punisher.

She made her way down seeing the carriers attacking civilians were knives, as well as various farming tools. She watched with disgust as she was too late to stop, as a middle eastern woman in a niquab had her lothes ripped exposing her face as well as her arms and shoulder as the carriers started to stab her.

One attacked her bludgeoning her again and again with a plow. Ada fired her crossbow at the creature that had done this hitting a man in the back. The man had been of Kurdish descent standing at five nine with curly black hair, and thick black eyebrows that were nearly a unibrow. He wore a beige sweater and dirty brown jeans. He cried out in pain as the bolt hit him and he turned to try and face her but she fired another into his neck promptly finishing him off.

She aimed at another, this man, of Arab descent, wearing a gold t shirt and white pants. She hit him in the face and his head exploded. She knew that meant bad news as she backed up but she turned her attention on the ones who were still coming towards her. She fired hitting a female carriers, a woman who's hair was covered but her face showing wearing a black hijab. She charged at Ada with a machete but Ada struck her directly in her left breast. She screeched with rage and pain but Ada fired again hitting her with a bolt between the eyes.

Ada remembered she had pipe bombs as the others started to come towards her. She attached one to her crossbow firing at a seven man group of carriers coming towards her. These things were definitely different from the Majinini in Kijuju, the J'avo in Lanshiang or the Ganados in Spain. The woman who's head she had destroyed started to mutate rising once again. Her body began to mutate and smoke not so different from the way the J'avo had when they mutations varied person to person with different levels of trauma.

Her skin started to melt and she sprouted a new head and her clothes began to burn off. It began to become scaly and to Ada her appearance started to resemnble that of a dragon. She fired the crossbow again hitting the woman in the forehead but she kept coming. She used her grapple gun to hookshot herself away from the woman back up onto the mosque roof wher she proceeded to rain fire from both Mac-11's on the woman. The thinh screeched with rage.

She spotted two menm firing at her from below. They were most likely security forces or police. They fired on the woman with Assault Rifles emptying them but the thing breathed fire at them. She didn't know what to call the thing as its body contued smoking engulfing the two men in flames so she just assumed it was a dragon even if that wasn't what it was. Except it begamn to fly as it had sprouted wings.

She unloaded her Mac further at it as it began to come up scaling the side of the building after flying up by abut halfway. She hook shot her way back down to the street as it came after her. She spotted the two polce officers were still rolling around in flames. "IFRIT! IFRIT!" Yelled one of the as the flames ate away at the flesh from his face. She readied the ppe bomb on one of her bolts and fired at it hitting it in the throat. The red light flashed as the bolt penetrated its skin.

Before long there was an explosion and she saw it had weakened it taking off what had been part of its right hand but what now resembled more of a vestigial appendage. She fired another not wasting time. The second explosion went off soon after taking a chunk of the mdragon humanoid's face with it. She also readied her Punisher and fired a fatalshot to the face of one of the officers. The other had fallen and was still screaming but she told him, "I know you cn't understand me, but rest easy. Your pain is over."

She pulled the trigger finishing him as well with a mercy jkilling but there was still the dragon to deal with. Or Ifrit as they had called it. She fired her Mac-11's remaining rounds sweeping it across its face It tried to throw flames her way but she used her hook shot to put her at a further distance from it. It cae harging at her stiol;She fired a crossbow bolt agaiun and this time it was at the roogf of the mosque as the thing was coming towards her.

The explosion was deafening and large chunks of rubble came down pinning the thing. It had been a lucky shot but it would have to be good enough. She reloaded the two automatic weapons and aimed into its skull. She fired until it stopped twitching and until the sparking flashes from the muzzle followed up with the storm of rounds hitting the things skull like wasps from a hornet's next, as blood and gray matter folowed along with chunks of skull as the rounds tore into it, she knew it was done.

She hook shotted her way back up to the roof again and this time she spotted something interesting through her binnoculars. Or rather someone. "Leon..." She said with a smirk. "We've really got to stop meeting like this."

* * *

 _I've been thinking it over_  
 _And I know just what to do_  
 _I've been thinking it over_  
 _And I know I just can't trust myself_

 _I'm a Gypsy prince_  
 _Covered with diamonds and jewels_  
 _But then my lover exposes me_  
 _I know I'm just a damn fool_

 _I give what I've got to give_  
 _I give what I need to live_  
 _I give what I've got to give_  
 _It's important if I wanna live_  
 _I wanna live_  
 _I want to live my life_  
 _I wanna live_  
 _I want to live my life_

 _As I load my pistol_  
 _Of fine German steel_  
 _I never thought I'd be so down and out_  
 _Having my last meal_  
 _But I know I can do it_  
 _It just took a few years_  
 _As I execute my killer The morning is near_

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter I'm sorry I took so long to update but I been busy and I just finished the war ends now_ so i _had writers block after finishing a story_ an _there was kind of a void too. Plus_ i've _got a birthday coming up soon so I'll be dealing with that. In any case, it is finally up and now that TWEN is done, I can focus more time and energy into this._

 _If you hadn't figured it out, Peter is the older brother of Kateri from Barry's team. So that's the end of Maxwell. What do you think happened to Thurston and Wilson? I know this has a lot of OC's but evn Resident Evil is trying to bring more characters about than just the classics and sometimes it works other times it doesn't._

 _The reference Chris made abouyt Australia is a reference to the upcoming Resident Evil movie which will have Chris, Rebecca, Leon and Piers. I don't feel too bad about making up a villain who is a black market dealer either seeing as the Resident Evil movies the animation/game ones use it and frankly to m that represents true Resident Evil rather than the shitty ones with Alice. Look if you like Alice, fine if you like the movie, fine I don't and what my mm as well as some of my friends who are not gamers but who like the movies don't get is that the movies are terrible at being true to the story._

 _I don't expect it to be exactly the same but the thing is, why couldn't it be that an actual canon character from the game is the protagonist instead of having stupid Mary Sue Alice? All the most awesome characters from Chris to Barry to Jill and Claire and Ada and Leon have all become secondary to Alice and it is a fucking travesty. One guy on youtubes trailer for the last RE movie expressed my own sentiments exactly. He's glad thsis is the last one so that the RE movies can get a proper reboot. I heard there would be a show idk if it's tru. I have my own ideas of dream cast for who should play who._

 _Me and Zilla agree that the guy who plays Bobby from Supernatural would make the best Barry. But some say a show or even a reboot would suck maybe but not as much as the movies that exist now. Even if you think they will suck, the thing is it doesn't have to suck it can be written in a way that is enjoyable and movies like Damnation and Degeneration prove that. It doesn't have to be a game storyline to be enjoyable._

 _I normaly don't use the fictiomnal guns of Resident Evil in stories as I like to keep it realistic but Ada's Punisher was pretty cool in RE 4. I like the Punisher and Blacktail. Sue it's not the most powerful but it beats the hell out of the pistol you started with._

 _And as for Jake finding the Rifle that he did I wanted him to have a secondary weapon and I wanted a shotgun for him but a lot of these Anubis insurgents wqould probably get their guns off the Iraqi army after killing soldiers and while I didn't see many if even any shotguns listed the Lee Enfield works for a secondary weapon. Beats only having a Handgun. Despite a lot of these dead bodies of people who had weapons not having ammo, I mean i admit I am kind of guity of a pet peeve of mine in games as i showed here so even while i hate it I just repeated it. It's where your enemies can fire on you and have seemingly unlimited ammo but when you kill them if they got an Assault Rifle, they have maybe thirty rounds for 5.56._

 _Look realistically nobody's ammo is unlimited and I'm fine with villains having a certain amount of ammo when you loot their bodies but don't give them an endless supply. Unless we're supposed to believe that up until you kill them, they had more ammo on them and they used it up shooting you? It still doesn't make a whole lot of sense though._

 _I know you all wanted to see Moir and Claire again and you will next chapter. Like I said I have more time I can devote to this._

 _As for the creature Chris and Rebecca faced that is based on the_ Tah-tah _-_ kle _'-ah or Owl Woman of the Yakama tribe, a cannibalistic hybrid creature mixed between woman and owl. There was said to be five of them but hell Resident Evil likes_ makig _creatures out of Greek myths so I figured why not use regional tribal legends as well? I used the_ stonecoat _in TWEN from my people and it_ will be _featured here later on but I also wanted to incorporate something from_ a NW _tribal culture since that is where they are now._

 _As for the creature Ada fought that was based on the Ifrit style of Jinn if you watched True Blood you'll see what they are. I mean I kinda hated that storyline but it was kinda fitting at the same time for an Ifrit to burn soldiers up. So I guess i hated and loved that arc. Hate maybe only cause it was dragged out and also the way they killed Terry off in True Blood was such bullshit same with Tara for that matter. I'll feature images on my profile for how I intend each of these to look so that you, the readers can check it out. But it'll need to be later cause I'm tired as hell and wanted to hammer this out before I went down._

 _Christopher Heyerdahl is the visual basis for Lars. Proof from D12 is somewhat the basis of Alvin's character. As for others, well I don't know I'll have to get back to you on that. Maybe Rodney Grant for Peter_ idk _._

 _The language spoken between Malik and his uncle and mother was the_ yezidi _language or Yezidi Kurdish all though Yezidis and mainstream_ Kuds _hate each other because Yezidi are pagan while Kurds are mostly Muslims and Yezidis view Kurds as traitors for joining Islam forsaking their pagan roots and siding with the Arabs in their religious war against the pagan minority of Iraq and Syria._

 _As far as Barry and his team getting gassed and then losing their weapons I wanted them to have less weapons so they'd be less at an advantage despite their numbers and it should be obvious they are being watched. But by who?_

 _And this titles chapter was based on I Wanna Live by The Ramones. The song seems to reference both wanting to survive yet also the temptation of suicide and I thought it fit the tone since they're all trying to live through their missions. It isn't that any of them are suicidal per say like in the song but you might say the mission itself is a suicide mission._

 _Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Until next time._


	7. Deja Vu

_Claire_

"If you're nervous about your friend going with Tobias, don't be. She's in good hands," Jack assured as they made their way up the street. She was grateful they were in a police car and not on food as they made their way past the zombies. "Moira can hold her own," She assured the two. "I can't believe it," Stated Martin. "One minute this is a friendly enough small town, the next it's Lazarus's Grave,"

"Yeah but this time there's nothing religious about it. Strictly scientific. A twisted kind of science."

"I don't understand why Umbrella or anyone else would want to create this fucking monstrosity!" Replied Jack. "This s a war zone! My hometown is being destroyed by these things!" Claire told him, "I know. We have to beat the ticking clock to get ahead of this. As bad as this is, it'll be worse if the government decides to send a missile to destroy the city."

"Destroy it? But there's not even 10,000 people here! Even from a containment standpoint that's not would cause damage beyond the blast radius," Martin protested. "That is, if the government isn't behind this themselves."

"Not this again, "Jack stated. "Look, we heard the dispatch before the radios went out. Adam said that they were Anubis members. They robbed a bank and let off soe kind of poisonous smoke that turns you into these things."

"It's the C virus," Claire told them. "I work with Terra save. We encounter this kind of thing all the time. It was in Tall Oaks and Lanshiang."

"That big international crisis all the way over there? How did it get here?" Jack replied, "It was Anubis. I'm telling you. Those fuckers are crazy!"

They got out of the car and they saw a blonde haired brown eyed Caucasian woman shooting at three zombies as she went and two police officers who were visibly bleeding were holding off what looked like at least a dozen carriers. They fell over as one of them discharged a shotgun a zombie biting the officer in the back of the shoulders. Jack cried out, "Shit! They got Andy! And Jeremy!" They ran forward and Claire fired her Handgun into the foreheads of two of the zombies. Martin and Jack fired dropping five carriers between them.

They emptied their magazines and reloaded. The blonde woman had an M3 shotgun. "Whitney, over here!" Cried Martin. She fired dropping three of the zombies with the shotgun killing two and wounding one. Claire ran up bringing her foot down on the skull of an eldery Caucasian female in a purple pant suit and pearl necklace and white pants. They finished the rest of them off. "Where is everybody?! We're getting devoured over here!" Cried Bridget. "We're doing the best we can. We just want to get you to safety. We've taken shelter in the supermarket."

"That place is a dead zone! We can't go there. There's too many of them here! It's a shorter distance to the church."

"Are there any more survivors inside?" Asked Martin. "Sheila and Leah are inside. They came looking for you," Martin's eyes widened. "Are they hurt?" She shook her head. " Sheila's scared to death," She looked at Jack and said, "Nina's at the church. She was here a couple of hours ago but she heard Sam was holed up with a few of the congregation."

"Why would she go there? There's undead all over that place too! That church could be overrun it's not that far from where the outbreak started! We have to go inside. There's more guns here than anywhere else I can think of."

Martin went inside his Handgun blazing. "Marty, wait!" Called Jack. Whitney went inside as did Claire and Jack. "Where are they?!" He demanded. "They're safe. Holed up in the break room. I barricaded it while we went outside. We tried to radio for help but...nothing...cell phones aren't working either."

"That's not good," Claire stated. "Do you think the cell tower is down?" Martin made his way down the hall where they saw five more zombies outside. Martin aimed firing two rounds in the back of the head of a large Caucasian male with reddish gray hair and a beard and chalky white skin standing at six two wearing a red flannel jacket and blue jeans. The man went down right away and the group turned towards them. Claire fired two shots into the side of a Caucasian female' neck, a woman in her mid forties with blonde hair and wrinkled skin from smoking. She dropped her with the second round as it went through her spinal cord.

Jack discharged the shotgun blowing the other remaining zombies away with head shots decorating the barricades with blood and brain matter. "Leah! Sheila! Hang on, I'm coming!" Called Martin. They moved the barricades out of the way. Claire and Jack covered the door while Martin went inside and hugged his wife and daughter. Leah was a tall woman, actually taller than Martin and like him, Native American. She was lighter skinned than her with her skin a ight brown her hair an almond color and her eyes light brown. She was half Indigenous and half white. She had very long legs. She wore a dark red blouse and white jeans, her hair tyed back in aponytail.

Their daughter was closer to Martin's shade but had more of Leah's looks to her and she wore a pink Dora the explorer t shirt and blue jeans and she had a Finding Nemo backpack. She was six years old. "Daddy, I'm scared!" She whimpered her dark eyes filled with terror. "I know, buttercup but we're going to get you out of this. I promise."

She was crying. He looked at her and said, "Hey...do you believe me?" She nodded with a sniff. He handed her two ear plugs. "Put these in...okay? And whatever happens just keep your eyes on me or mom at all times," He intended to make sure the gunshots did not hurt her ears. "Now...Bridget...did you guys get any of the guns out of the storage room?"

She said, "We got what was around but we haven't been in there. There's too many of them there."

"I'll take care of it," Claire said. "How are we on vehicles?"

"I have a minivan...I can take six people..." Claire tried to think. "Okay...Martin, I know this is your job but I think you should go with them. We'll ride together but me and Jack will take the car."

"I can handle myself," Stated Leah revealing she had a Glock 17. Indeed, she did look like a very fierce woman but she said, "If it was just me I had to worry about it wouldn't be a problem but I have to take care of Sheila. That's why we haven't made a break for the church."

"I understand," Claire started to say. "You got kids?" Asked Leah. "I..." The woman said, "Then you don't understand," Martin scolded, "Leah, she's just trying to help. I am here now. I'm sorry I wasn't here before but I am now. This whole thing is getting out of hand."

"I know...look, I'm sorry...what's your name?" Asked Leah. "I'm Claire Redfield. I came into town with my friend Moira we were just passing through when everything started falling apart."

"I swear to God, it's normally a nice town. It was a peaceful quiet place before all of this."

"I can believe it. I've seen this happen to other towns that were nice before."

"Wait, you actually know what's going on?" Claire said, "We'll talk about that later. Right now, just sit tight here. I'm going to go get into that room."

Jack told her, "I have to come with you. Martin, stay here. Claire, I think our secretery Lucy had the key last we saw her. I don't know why."

They went forward down the hall. The Cottage Grove police had been so kind as to supply Claire with shotgun shells but they only had seven to spare. She wasn't going to complain. Jack asked her, "Where did you get that shotgun? Curious," He asked. "I know the Beretta is yours and the shotgun is police issue. I'm not mad I just want to know because whoever you did take it from has to be dead..."

"It was...Paul something..."

"Paul Faytinga?" She nodded. "That's him," Jack cursed. "Shit. I always liked that guy. He was new but he was a fast learner...I guess not fast enough...but what kind of training could prepare you for this?"

Claire saw six zombies. She dispatched the first three with head shots but one grabbed her and tried to bite her neck, a Caucasian male of about five nine with dark curly brown hair in a buzz cut, blue eyes and a nose piercing. He wore a black Metallica t shirt black jeans, a chain hung from his wallet and he had spikes on the sides of his pants. She let him have three gut shots before he fell away and she put the barrel to his chin firing and the round exited the top of his head.

She fired two at a quickly advancing female, a Caucasian lady who was somewhat overweight wearing a black vest over a white shirt and black pants with short red curly hair. Claire put one in her chest and one in her cerebellum. Another female zombie came at her, this one a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes, or at least she had once been pretty. She had a name tag on turned around and wore a rose colored sweater and white pants.

She swung her keyboard at Claire smacking her in the side of the face with it. Jack aimed at the lady firing the rest of his magazine into her but she kept coming. He reloaded backing up. "The head! They go down faster!" Claire got up taking aim and the girl snarled grabbing Claire with surprising speed and strength and flung her into a desk. Claire saw her coming in for the kill and Jack dropped a few bullets from his magazine as he was trying to reload. "Shit!"

Claire fired from her downed position firing off the entire magazine into the undead woman. A few rounds hit her chest, her stomach and her neck. She went down and did not get up. Claire reloaded.

"Which one of these is Lucy?" Asked Claire. Jack sighed looking down at the woman Claire shot. "Thats her...goddamn it, Luce. You had the key to get guns why didn't you get one for yourself?"

They found some bags to go and load the guns up in as Claire took the key and unlocked the door and they started loading up what was left all though what was left was not that much. It was mostly Handguns and a few shotguns here and there. Still, the more the survivors had guns the better.

They went back to where Martin and Bridget and Leah and Sheila were. "All right. Let's go."

Martin, Leah, Sheila and Bridget got into Leah's van. "We'll meet you at the church," Martin promised. Claire took more shells for the shotgun. Martin rode ahead of them. They rode after him.

 _Moira_

She came across the street from the motel and they were soon at the church. "This is a nightmare," Tobias said. "This must be what Portland PD goes through on a daily basis. Except without the flesh eating demons. Still...I haven't seen so many people die at once before in my life..."

"I wish I could say the same, Sherrif. I really do," Moira admitted. "Our job at Terra Save is to help people that have been through things like today but sometimes nobody's left. Or only a fraction of them will be. We try and do whatever we can to make it all better but it's...sometimes even in the cases where we can save somebody it's heartbreaking."

They spotted a little girl in a white dress with brown pigtails walking up. She had blood caked around her mouth and her eyes were milky white. The Sheriff aimed at her and he stopped. "I cant...she's so young..." Moira aimed at her. "We have no choice..." As she looked at her she felt nauseous as she thought the girl looked like Natalia for a second. She looked eigtht or nine at most. Moira's hands shook. _Get a grip...you have to do this._ She thought. Tobias backed away. She closed her eyes as the girl let out a moan sounding more like a growl. It reminded her of those stories of little kids who were feral. She fired and heard the girl's body drop. A tear rolled down Moira's cheek as she looked down at her corpse. Now she really resembled her step sister. "Where were her parents...?" Asked Tobias in horror. "They probably had the same thing happen," She turned around and smacked him. "What the hell?!"

"Don't make me fucking do that again! You're the Sheriff of the county it's your job! Jesus Christ!" He stared at her surprised at how hard she hit. "If there wasn't so much going on I would place you under arrest," She ignored him. They approached the church. Jack knocked. "Sam! Open up! It's Jack!" A Caucasian male opened the door a man with dark brown hair slicked back and blue eyes. He wore a black denim jacket over a muscular frame. "Who's this?"

She told him, "I'm Moira Burton. Can you just let us in?"

"Look, I got Jack and Martin on the way back with another survivor. She's with Terra Save."

"I need to go out there," He opened the door and let them in. There were at least ten zombies on their way. He shut the door and locked the door. Luckily the doors were pretty sturdy. They didn;t as of yet need any barricade but the way things were going they would probably need it.

"Whitney's gone. So you can go in here but in a few minutes I'm going after her. When I talked to her last she was on her way to the station. I haven't seen her since this all started."

"It's not safe to go out there by yourself," Sam looked at him and said, "I'm not by myself," Stated Sam revealing he had a, M93R plus a Remington 870. "I'm not going to leave her out there by herself."

"Relax, cowboy," Stated Tobias. "You showed her how to shoot I'm sure she can hold her own."

"I've taken her to the range a few times but I'm not taking a chance with her."

"How are you going to get out of here? There are zombies at the doors."

They went further into the church and looked to see that all though there had been no need for door barricades, several pews in the church had been moved in place of the windows so that none of the zombies outside pounding at the windows on either side of the church would be able to break through. To Moira's right, the windows were overlooking a grassy lawn as well as a building interconnected. She peered out for only a moment. A zombie mindlessly staggered past and her heart skpped a beat but it did not see her.

She looked and saw that it overlooked the parking lot which was past the grassy lawn of the church. The connected rooms were actually study rooms usually intended for children's study classes. The parking lot was made of gravel and was across the street from the motel where they had stayed. On the other side of the street was the main street which if one faced forward facing Moira's right looking out at the grass and the parking lot they would see that a right at the intersection would take you back to the supermarket while a left would take you to the direction where Claire had gone with the two police officers.

Sam told her, "That door over there. There's more than a few ways to exit this church. There's even a back way through one of the extra study rooms there," Sam said.

Inside, there were several survivors all of whom look terrified. Sam introduced them. "You all know the Sheriff of Lane County. This is Moira Burton. That's Reverand James Robertson," James was a heavy set Caucasian man in his sixties with a shaved head and wire-rimmed glasses. He wore a gray suit and grayish white slacks. "Pleasure to meet you, young lady. The lord's house is always welcome to survivors. At least as many as we can hold," She couldn't tell where from but he had a southern accent.

"That's my wife, Jane," Jane was a heavier set Caucasian woman around the same age as James. She had an earm missing and short reddish blonde hair and glasses and a very friendly face. There was a warmth to both of them. "Nice to meee you young lady," Moira shook her hand but she was looking to see the lady had only one arm. Her left. Her right was missing and there was a stump where it had been. "I'm..sorry..." Moira said when she realized she had stared. "It's all right," She said. "You won't be the first and you probably won't be the last."

"It's just...you didn't...it wasn't cause of those things out there was it? I've seen this kind of thing before and it never occured to me you could..I'm sorry I'll shut up now," James chuckled and Jane said, "It wasn't from one of those demons, no. It was an automobile accident in 91' it was a pretty bad one but I can honestly say I'd rather have lost it the way I did than to one of those things out there," She then joked, "But I do get a phantom itch sometimes."

The reverand introduced other members of his conegrgation. He introduced a thimn Caucasian male with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes in his mid forties standing at five foot eleven plus his wife. "This is Roy and Joyce Blackwater and their daughters, Tiffany and Amber," Joyce was a pretty Caucasian with brown hair and blue eyes standing at five six. She wore a black church dress. Amber, the older of the two, had her father's ey color but her moms features otherwise and brown hair. She wore a dark blue long skirt and blue heels with leggings covering the rest of her legs. She looked to be in her late twenties or possibly early thirties. Her younger sister, Tiffany was blonde with her fathers eyes despite both parents being dark haired. She looked to be maybe in her mid twenties.

There was also a Caucasian old man of about eighty or so wearing a church suit all black standing at five foot four. He needed a walker to get around. There was an older Caucasian lady of about seventhy standing at five foot three wearing a summer dress with blue eyes that made her seem younger than she was. "That's Alan Brown and Ellen Kaiser," Moira couldn't figure out just how any senior citizens survived so far but she realized it had to be the younger generation.

"Are any of you hurt?" Sam sighed. He beckoned to a blonde haired woman with bangs wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. She looked to be in her early to mid thirties. She had her arm bandanaged. Sam asked Moira, "Can I talk to you?" Claire said, "Sure," They walked by where the men and women's bathroom was in the hallway not far from the exit. "That's Carrie...she's the wife of one of the police officers. I've..I've seen what happens here with these bites. When people get bitten, they get a fever and then they die and come back. I...I know she's a danger to have here. But I don't want to shoot her without her husbnd getting closure."

Moira sighed. "Shit..." She then apologized, "Sorry..." Remembering she was in a church. "It's okay. I'm not religious. But my wife is...I'm worried about her..and Carrie's husband. They could both be hurt."

He turned to Tobias. "I need to keep an eye out for my wife. I may have to go out and find her if she's not back in a half hour. I know the station isn't that far.

"How did they get out of your sight?" Asked Moira. "When I was in the bathroom," He said sheepishly. "She must have snuck out when I was in there."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Leon

Their guide was panicked. "If Anubis has him, they'll kill it's the infected, same thing. Or even worse. I need to go find him," Leon told him, "That's not a good idea. There's Jinn everywhere. It's dangerous enough with just three of us."

"I've faced worse odds than this. I understand you two are good people and I understand not all Americans are bad. Obviously, I wouldn't work for them. But...there are some things I must do on my own. I don't intend to be one of those people who flees from Iraq to move to America or Britain. No matter how bad this country gets, I would rather die here than see extremists run this country a single day longer or to have me run to the first world while the people here die."

"I get it, ijjaj but you can't go charging in Kamikaze style. This isn't like the US or Europe where help wil be here. It's an unstable region like Edonia which makes chaos easier to break out here and harder to control the virus with only a weak government in power. Containment is out of the question. We may have to evacuate you, anyway."

Sherry nodded. "You work with the Agency. In a way, you're already one of us. You could easily come to the states."

"What you need to understand is this country was not always this way. There were days when it had great power and wealth. The Sumerians, NMesopotamians, Babylonians. This country is said to be the cradle of civilization. I'm not saying men like me and Jamal are the ones who will save it but we're some of the few that don't like the road this country is going down and are willing to lay our lives down to stop it from falling. I have to go find him. He's my brother in arms. You must find Abu Al Maseeh."

"I reallu don't think we should split up. We're better off sticking together," Stated Sherry. "No, I',m afraid with you two, I'll only draw more attention to myself. My job is to get him out of harm's way. I don't think Mahseeh has him but the men who took him might have him on his way to him to be executed. Look...if you really want to help me, go that way..." He pointed to the east.

"What's that way?" Asked Leon. "There's some infected, without a doubt but there's also some dead Anubis members who contain valuable intel on them, I didn't have time to get any of it."

"Why not?" Asked Leon. Al Hijjaj replied, "I was infiltrating some of these men not too long ago. We weren't looking for bioweapons at the time. We just wanted to stop them for regular terrorism. Then the Combined Joint Task Force attacked an Anubis camp. The one I infgiltrated. Four high ranking men who I know had important papers on them were shot in the gunfight. I maintained my cover but got clear of the firefight. But the outbreak started not lonf after and the task force did not have time to recover any enemy intelligence before the dead started walking."

Sherry asked the Arab man, "How many of them were there? This Task Force?"

"In this particular instance there was a twenty man team. Most of the Anubis campers were killed but I would say at least half a dozen escaped. This team was under scrutiny for a shooting at an anti western protest here in the city three months ago. There was even some Blackwater mercenaries there."

"What happened?" Asked Leon. "The protest started off peaceful. Well at least, peaceful for this country. There was nobody attacked right away. Sure, there was your usual death to America rhetoric, sure but it was more on the basis of wanting soldiers out of this country rather than a call to wage jihad in the west. There were women and children in the crowd too. Even some smaller religious groups such as Yezidis who were just as tired of the US bombing Iraq as they were for being persecuted by their own countrymen for their polytheist beliefs."

The guid then stated, "Not long after that, the security and police forces were sent in to disperse the crowd. There was rumors of some Anubis militants in the crowd so they were sent to investigate. The police started beating civilians and even some of the protestors who were not violent at first started to be. They fought back with bricks and bottles. The task force arrived too. It got more carried away as arrests were made and soon, the shooting started when an Isreali soldier fired on a man. A few Molotovs were thrown at the security team and this only led to more innocents among the protestors being shot. People started retreating but the task force, whether Iraqi, American, British, Australian or Isreali, kept firing. Some of the militants were behind some of the protestors that were hit and it is possible that they were trying to just get the militants and shot the protestors on accident..."

"But...?" Asked Sherry. The Iraqi hesitated a moment and then said, "Everything that could potentially go wrong in a protest, did. The ones who were peaceful started fighting back to protect their women and their sons and their daughters. I don't think any of the Anubis men were using things such as bottles and bricks. Or at least not as striking weapons,. Anubis had petrol bombs. The protestors that did fight back wounded some of the security team but the only casualties on the coalition side were from Anubis attacks and not the protestors. That was the Kamar Wadi Massacre. Forty one civilians were shot. Twenty five were killed, and nine more were arrested. On the Western side, six men were killed by the Molotovs and four more were injured. In addition to seven more police and security forces who were wounded by protestors. There was also said to be a few terrorists who had guns. None of the survivors saw them with it but after the protest, there a shooting in Faisal Plaza between the police of Kamar Wadi and four Anubis instagators. Two officers were wounded and all four insurgents were killed. The police and the Americans used thisto justify the bloodshed at the massacre."

He sighed. "This turned people whooriginally were against Anubis to be sympathetic to them. This is the problem we have now."

"If they're that intelligent, you need tolet us come with you," Leon stated. "I can't risk it. I know you two mean well but your presense would only blow mycover. As of now, it hasn';t been blown. They still believe I am a faithful brother and a believer in the cause. This will make it easier for me to find Jamal and get him out of there than it would if the three of us go in there guns blazing."

"But if things go south, you'd be by yourself," Leon stated. "We're here to help you and this city. Let us do our job!"

"Your job is to find Mahseeh. Stick to your mission. Besides, this is harfdlky the first operation where I've been by myself against greater odds. I can get close to him. I promise to find you two again. I do not mean to bail on my dury but Jamal is of great importance to stabalizing this region."

He left and Leon sighed. "Great, there goes our guide."

"I know but we've been in other countries before. I think we'll be okay."

Just then, Leon got a call from Hunnigan. "Leon, what's the status?"

"Al Hijjaj had to go after another guy named Jamal. Is he one of ours? I don't understand why there's two of them but this other guy was captured."

"Leon, I'm afraid I have bad news. Your old partner, Agent Harper was dispatched about a week ago. We had another agent that was here to investigate the terrorist activity in the country and he went missing. It's her new partner. She was on leave when he was sent in but he's done a lot of solo missions too."

"Who are we talking about, Hunnigan?" Asked Kennedy. "Your old friend, Ark Thompson. He was sent to try and find Mahseeh but we haven't heard from him yet. Helena has been sent after him to find him but it's been a few hours since our last communication."

"We'll keep an eye out for her, too," Sherry stated. "On the way to finding the black market dealer."

They made their way east through the ctity which looked largely abandoned in some parts but they could hear people in other parts of it. "Didn't they get evacuated by UN forces? Why are there still civilians out here? They're at risk from the BO.W's..."

"I'm guessing the UN forces are either busy with insurgents or they were wiped out by the C virus. There's not a lot we can do. We're just two people."

"We can;'t just leave them here, Leon. We have to help them. We're trying to stop innocents from being attacked."

"We have to let the do their job so we can do ours," He said.

 _Claire_

They spotted the church, pulling up and getting out. They knocked on the door and Jack and Martin said, "Sam, it's Marty and Jack! Let us in, man! We got kids with us!" Claire noticed about twenty zombies coming towards them. "We better deal with them first. We don't want a few of them getting through."

A man exited the front door firinghis pistol striking a zombie in the forehead. He hugged the blonde woman saying, "Thank god! What were you thinking going out here by yourself?!"

"I wasn't by myself! I just had a feeling Leah and the otheers might have been at the station and needed my help. Plus we needed more guns, remember? We can talk about this later."

He sighed with stress and he walked up to Jack. "I have bad news...your wife...she was bitten. We need to..."

"No...I need to see her," The police officer said. Sam stated, "She's going to turn. I'm sorry, Jack...we need to deal with this."

"You're not hurting her,"Stated Jack with his hand on his service pistol. "Do you hear me?" Sam told him, "Fine, I won't but you need to do something..."

Jack approached his wife. "Thank god you're all right! I could see the crowd near the store from all the way over here!" She stated. "Are you okay, honey? You weren't supposed to go outside!"She replied, "I know, I'm sorry...a few of those things almost got in...Alan and Ellen were outside. I had to get them out of there."

Claire could see grief in his eyes and while she did like that she had tried to protect the elderly but at the same time she wondered if it was a waste of time to save somebody that old in an outbreak. Especially since she had her whole life ahead of her. It wasn't good for the elderly to die either but in a situation like this, they were already on their way out anyway. Claire as a nineteen year old in Raccoon City would have never thought this way but now she was thirty four and had worked with Terra Save for years and as sad as it was, she had seen a lot of old people die in these outbreaks, places where they would go and clean up what was left. It didn't matter where it was. The elderly often didn't stand a chance.

There had bee some survivors in Kijuju after Chris's mission there that were hiding but every single elder, as rare as it was to even make it to old age given the average African lifespan, had been killed. Cut to pieces brutally by the infected majini. The zombies were slow but so were people that needed a cain or a walker. She felt horrible for thinjinf this as a humanitarian bbut as a survivor, it was what she knew was true.

The fact that people in Kijuju had survived to old age in a dystopian society was considered remarkable and somewhat reminiscent of humanity's archaic pre historic past as hunter gatherers. If one survived the wild, and enemy tribes and grew to old age, their wisdom was valuable. More so it would have been had any elders survived Kijuju but the sad reality was, they had not. In America, an old man or woman was not an unusual sight. Even the weakest of human beings could be kept alive with modern medicine. But here, in Cottage Grove, the societal institution was crumbling all around them.

"Why baby..why?" Even though she'd already told him, it didn't seem to register. He couldn't accept it. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't plan to get bitten..maybe...maybe it's not a sure thing...maybe some of us are immune to it?"

He looked up with hope at Claire and at Moira. "You've dealt with this kind of thing before...is there a cure? There's gotta be!"

"There is and normally our company would have them but we were on vacation. bWbe didn't pack any of the C virus antidote...we didn't think we'd need it."

"You didn't think you'd need it?!" He stood up enraged. "No, you didn't think, period! Two goddamn airheads! That'swhat the both of you are! If this has happened anywhere else in the world then you should never leave home without it!"

"I'm sorry, Jack...it was..what I had to do. I couldn't let people who can't help themselves get devoured by those things. It's not what any God fearing woman would do."

Jack looked at her with desperation and then at the others and said, "Isn't there something else we can do? Aren't some people immune to the virus?" Moira looked at Claire who looked back at her puzzled and Moira asked, "Why would you think that?" Jack was grasping at straws. "Hell, I don't know! Isn't that the way it is with any virus?! There's always gonna be someone immune I mean you had to have created that vaccine somehow from a person immune to it, right?"

Claire wondered how he knew this much about it. At first she wondered if maybe she needed to consider that perhaps he had been behind it if he knew this much about it but then he also seemed otherwise ignorant because a lot of what he knew about the virus, she had told him on the car ride to and from the station. "There's been a few instances of people getting bitten but the likelihood of somebody having the antibodies to resist the irus is very low. Even if you were to inject it directly instead of being bitten," Claire explained.

"Yeah and we've seen what happens when you inject yourself too. You might have more control over your body but you'd have to be crazy to want to take that risk."

"Why don't we just cut her arm off?! I mean it's dangerous but you're not killing her!"

Sam stated, "Zombies dont have control over their bodies. It's in your bloodstream, Jack. Cutting her arm off won't stop anything. It'll just cause her more unnessecary pain."

"How do you know?" Asked Moira. "When have you ever encountered these things?"

"It's just common sense. I've watched enough movies. And that's another thing. Some people are immune but not many are."

"This isn't the movies," Claire warned him. "And what wold you know about this virus?" Sam told her, "It's common sense. Just like influenza. Not everyone died from that either. Some people are bbound to be immune. My guess is anyone with O Negative Rh blood would be but it's not like you're going to stand around and let a zombie take a chunk out of you just to see now is it?"

Claire said nothing but then Sam looked at her with emphasis. "Has anybody ever survived it before?" Claire sighed. "A few people have. Most don't. I..." All eyes were on her and she and Moira were at an advantage as far as knowledge while the rest were in the dark all though it seemed Sam knew more about bit than the average citizen of Cottage Grove he still knew less than her. Either that or he was feigning ignorance. It was true that Claire did have O blood type and she wondered if he knew that about her specifically or it was just a general thing bubt she didn't trust him.

"Yeah...I have before..." She'd been bitten before. She hadn't died.

"Well...what if we injected her with it? Maybe she wouldn't become one of those things.." Claire knew then he couldn't have had any knowledge of this virus aside from what she had already told him. He was ignorant and his emotions were clouding his judgement. Claire asked, "Do you mind if I take hertemperature?" Jack looked at her saying, "What the hell for?"

James told him, "Son, I'll ask you not to curse in a house of God,"

Moira was annoyed by this. "Are you serious? I think God has more to worry about than what words we use."

Carrie took Jack's hand. "I dont want to end up one of those things. Promise you wont let me become one..."

The officer's eyes were filled with tears. "I..."

"Promise me..."

"I promise...but I don't want to..."

"I know...I'm sorry I let you down, Jackie. I didn't mean too...I was just trying to do what you do. Help people who can't help themselves..."

Sam said softly, "If you want, I can take care of it if it comes down to it..." Jack snapped, "You're not going near her! Some people have been bitten before and lived! Claire just said that!"

Claire told him, "We can keep a close watch on her but if she turns we have to deal with it and fast or it puts the rest of us at risk."

"You're not touching her!" Warned the cop. "Then you'd better if the time comes," Claire said. _When...when the time comes._ She thought.

 _Barry_

He felt some serious guilt over the death of Maria and Samantha. It was on him. Even if he didn't cause it, they were his responsibility and for them to get killed on his watch was the worst part of leading. He remembered a few weeks before the mission when they were at a BSAA safe house.

 **Two Weeks Earlier**

He was loading up his gear observing his team mates. Kiya, Samantha and Maria were talking to each other. "When do you think our next op is gonna be?" Asked Samantha. "I have no idea but wherever it is, it's going to be hell on earth. Edonia, Kijuju, Lanshiang, they were all fucked up in their own ways. Ada Wong was behind it all."

"I don't know if she was in Africa but she was in the other two places, "Reyes corrected her. Samantha shrugged. "Maybe or maybe not. I wouldn't be surprised if she had been. Kennedy Report said that she was in Spain back in '04 so I wouldn't rule it out. Just like Wesker, she seems to be everywhere."

"There's another psychopath. I'm glad he's dead," Kiya stated. "After what he did in Kiuju using poor people as guinea pigs? And then to top it off he was doing it since Raccoon City. Agent Redfield isn't just the man who saved the world. He and Agent Alomar may be the two most important human beings to have walked this earth."

"You seem like you admire them," Said Reyes. "I do. They're the reason I joined. To make a difference. Sheva inspired me as far as watching ot for the world and also the homeland and keeping it safe from terrorists. She kept both and she came from theb same kind of country as I did. And Chris...he stayed true to the hend even though he lost his partner he didn't let that slow him down." Stated the East African agent. "If the history books don't recognize them both as exactly that I'll write my own damn history book giving them their dues."

"She wasn't just his partner. She was his loooover..." Samantha said with a smile. "They may not admit it but I've followed their story and how often they watched over each other."

"That doesn't mean anything," Said Maria. "That's what partners are supposed to do. Besides I've seen him and Sheva give each other a look or two..."

"If Chris aint interested in either one, I wouldn't mind being his next partner," Stated Kiya. "He can rescue me anytime," Maria chuckled. "I thought you thought Agent Stone was fine."

"He IS. But I can appreciate both. Two big hulks of masculinity...ooooh..." They laughed and Samantha said, "But speaking of Ada Wong though I think she might be the new Wesker."

"Yeah you might be right about that," Kiya said. She noticed Barry and said, "Captain, you were team mates with Chris and Wesker for years. What was thaht like?"

"We were in the air fotce together," Agent Burton said. "Same with Jill. I encouraged Chris to join the S.T.A.R.S. team. Wesker was the Captain. I'm sure you all know this story.'

"Yeah but I mean...is there any details?"

"Yeah...you know all about the Spencer Mansion. Well...I was supposed to lead Jill and Chris there. That's not exactly apart of my past I'm proud of. But I'm glad I didn't stay by Wesker's side...you gotta understand he threatened my wife and daughter. My hands were tied."

"I don't blame you," Stated Samantha. "You had to look out for your family. Anyone would do that."

"It doesn't matter what you did back then either," Maria assured him. "Just what you do now. And the fact that you helped Jill escape Raccoon City, that's more than making up for it."

"Yeah I mean...lately people have judged Chris for what happened in Edonia. Everyone likes to point out when you do wrong and they mostly ignore when you do right. You, Chris, Jill, youve saved the world more than just once. Not just from Africa or Asia either. Any number of the outbreaks you've seen could have spread beyond any boundaries and gotten worse. You guys are heroes," Kiya said. "I appreciate you saying that," Barry said with a grin.

b

He also noticed Kateri and Dayva talking to each other. He noticed Native Americans were often as silent a people as East Asians sometimes were so it was no surprise to him that when they weren't talking to their own they fond some common ground with each other in ways that wasn't as easy as the more visible groups in America. The red and the yellow had in their history in America been swept under the rug by ivory and ebony. He tried not to listen in but it was interesting. "So...are you from North or South?"

"South of course," Stated Dayva. "Well, I didn't know I mean i'm sure some from north maybe could escape."

"It's not easy. Almost impossible. My father is from Seoul and he was arrested when preaching in the North. Up there the only religion that is permitted is state religion. They charged my father with trying to undermine the government. He asked how he was doing that. They said by preaching. They used to interrogate him for hours and then they'd make him stand still in a room. If he moved they yelled at him and told him stop moving."

"You don't see the western influence as just as corupt?" Asked Elias. Dayva told him, "It's not the same as with what happened to you in America. Communism hasn't done any good. A lot of westerners that are tired ofcapitalism romanticize it but anyone who's lived under a Stalinist regime wouldn't say it was good. You never hear former Soviet citizens or Cuban refugees saying how great communism is. It's always some American college student who read one Marxist book."

"I just mean in regards to the Korean and Vietnam war. I know South Korea is supported by the US. I mean when you look at Vietnam that was once one country. People demonized the north. I'm not saying communism is great but the Vietnam war was just a continuation of the French Indochina war. Ho Chi Minh was resisting the French and in the 50's it was a united country but the west propped up the south against the north. Just like the south in Korea, the south in Vietnam had more Christians than the north while the north had more Buddhists. The French missionaries and their American supporters supported the south. They divided a country that was initially united against colonization the same way they were before against Japan."

"What you say is partially true," Said the East Asian BSAA agent. "But in North Korea there is less freedom that Vietnam today. Even Buddhists are there. Plus if you are arguing that the north Vietnamese were the true nationalists while South were collaborators and that the end of the war uniting te country again was back to what it started as, just remember that in Korea's early history North Korea was always very small in population. Usually it was only a place for farm workers from the south to go work even though they lived in the south. It's similiar in some ways but it's not the same dynamic. Maybe Americans have done it wrong. I'm new to the country but we know how bad North Korea is. I want a united country too but under our system not theirs."

Barry noticed which members of the team seamed to gebt along and which didn't. Kiya got along with Samantha, Maria, Couglin, and Montoyo but disliked Elias and Jackson. She was neuteral to the rest. Elias got along with Dayva and Kateri but disliked Maxwell Coughlin and Kiya. He was neutral to the others. Kateri got along with Elias and Dayva and Montoyo she was neutral to the rest. Montoyo got along with Kiya, Samantha, Kateri, and Wilson. He disliked Thurston, Jackson and Coughlin but Barry didn't know why. The rest he would have to figure out more.

 _Present Day_

"Captain, we gotta find a way out of this airport," Stated Kiya. "Chris and his team need us there."

"I know," He stated. "And we will but right now we might be needed here. We need to sweep this airport. There are a bunch of entrances and exits. There could still be survivors here."

Just then he noticed a light near his leg. "What the hell..." He turned to the others asking, "Check your legs. Anyone else got a bracelet?" The rest of the team slowly but surely confirmed. "What is it, Barry?" Asked Kateri. "It's.." He hesitated then said, "It's what my daughter was wearing on her wrist when she was kidnapped. It's the T Phobos virus..."

 _Chris_

They backed up and Reiner opened fire with his automatic as the creature came snarling towards him. It slashed his left arm and chest and he staggered back bleeding. He'd hit it with twenty two rounds and it bled but kept coming. "The fuck is that thing?!" Cried Reiner. Rebecca cried out, "We need to flank it!"

The BSAA agent reloaded his Rifle and it flew at him.

It drove its talons into his throat. Rebecca opened fire as did Chris and hit it in its back and wings letting off multiple rounds. It started for them next as Reiner choked on his own blood. "Chris!" Cried Rebecca as it came at them. He yelled, "Shoot and scoot!"

They took of running past several infected and they opened fire as they did and it came flying towards them. It lunged at Chris knocking him babck and it came at her next snatching her up. It tried to take off with her its talons cutting into her side but she slashed into it with her combat knife into it and she was dropped hitting the ground hard with a thud. Chris reloaded and ran to her side and it was coming at them too fast. Just then, several shots rang out from a higher floor and the thing was riddled with several rounds. It flew up but whoever it was kept shooting. One was a woman with a Rifle another was a man with a shotgun. There was a third shooter Chris could not see that was firing two Glock 17's. The man pressed the shotgun up to the skull pulling the trigger. Its face was obliterated in a blast

The three survivors approached. "So.. if you're the cavalry and we just saved your asses, that doesn't spell out well for either of us," Stated the male.

 _Moira_

Carrie had taken a turn for the worse. She had passed out and her temperature had been 105 but now she was dead. Jack was in tears. He had tried CPR not long after but the others made her stop. They'd tied her up for their own safety. Just then, she sat up and started groaning. Jack sobbed unable to shoot her even as he stared at her in her undead form. "Carrie..."

"You have to put her down!" Claire cried. "I can't..." Moira readied her flashlight to use on her. "Goddamn it, dude you promised her!"

Jack yelled, "Stay back!" He aimed it at her. The reverand said, "Son, she's just trying to help!"

"I'm not your son!" He yelled aiming at the pastor. Sam came up behind him and cold cocked him. He fell over. He turned to Claire and Moira. "Kill her! Now!" Jack cried out, "No please!" He tried to get his gun but Sam stepped on his hand and took it. "You're not getting this back unless you do. If you try and point it at us, I'll kill you and her."

"Sam!" His wife cried. "I'm sorry but there's more of us than just those two!"

Jack stood up sayingt, "i'll do it. Give me the gun..." He slowly handed it to him. Tobias and Martin stood on either side of Sam. "You're not going to kill him," Tobias warned him. "Yeah. He's one of us and he's not infected."

Jack's tears still rolled and he looked at his wife who unlike a lot of zombies was not rotten. She still looked human aside from her eyes. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He pulled the trigger and sobbed, "I love you..." As she hit the ground. He fell to his knees sobbing. Claire hugged him.

Moira felt a lump in her throat and noticed Sam had a scar on his right hand that somewhat looked like it had been a bite mark. It was not fresh in fact it was old. But still, he seemed to know about a small amount of those who had survived due to being immune. Was he one of them? Or was he something worse? A bioterrorist? Moira went to Jack to comfort him as well but she vowed to keep an eye on Sam. There was something about him that she couldn't put a finger on. He didn't seem the type to be Anubis even if Anubis recruited Americans now too but he seemed like he might be something else. It was one thing to be a Gulf War veteran but what if he was Neo Umbrella?

* * *

Sometimes I feel so alone, I just don't know  
Feels like I been down this road before  
So lonely and cold, it's like something takes over me  
As soon as I go home and close the door  
Kinda feels like déjà vu  
I wanna get away from this place, I do  
But I can't and I won't  
Say I try, but I know that's a lie  
Cause I don't, and why I just don't know

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter guys I wanted it to be longer but 9000 words is not bad and I want to try and get this updated sooner. As far as that church goes I pretty much described it as I remember the layout. But if you want to see what it looks like look up Cottage Grove Church Of Christ on Pennoyer Avenue._

 _The reverand is actually based on the actual pastor so is is his wife. So that's the end of Thomas Reiner. But on the bright side, Chris found survivors. As for Barry, it's not good for him that he and his team are attached with the T Phobos._

 _As for Ark Thompson he's a character im Resident Evil Survivor and was said to be Leon;s friend. I paired him with Helena cause Leon is already paired with Sherry. Next chapter i'll show whats up with Jill and Sheva plus Carlos's team and Ada._


	8. Poison

_Jill_

They encountered more creatures on the inside that resembled the afflicted described by Barry more than the zombies. Jill fired her Handgun six times striking one, a man who's face was so disfigured it made deciphering its original features impossible. She wasn't entirely sure these things were really Afflicted or at least not entirely. The first round hit the man, a man in camoflauge pants and a gray sweater in the stomach the second in the chest the third in the left knee and the fourth in the right knee. The next two struck it in the head.

Sheva fired as well striking the next one in in the forehead. "Something's not right," Sheva observed. "These things are supposed to be sensitive to light. They shouldn't be able to go into a well lit mall should they?"

"I don't know. I wasn't at that island. None of us were except for Barry and Claire."

It seemed to not impact them much. "There's more light here than the islands where they had flashlights."

They moved through the mall trying to be as quiet as they could but it wasn't exactly easy with thousands of infected all around them. They made their way past a Victoria's Secret. Jill smiled to herself thinking, _Too bad we're on a mission and have more important things to do. Wouldn't mind stocking up myself._ She noticed Sheva looking at it too and wondered if the thought occured to her as well. Just then, they heard a grunt indicating a struggle. They looked up to see a BSAA agent driving a knife into the back of theh skull of one of the afflicted. It was Malone. Sheva was about to try and cry out to her but Jill put a finger to her lip.

Jane also kicked another carrier over the railing. They could see she was on level 2. She also spotted Agent Chavez who broke the neck of a female afflicted carrier. "Come on, Jane we gotta find the rest of the team..."

"They can't be far...this place only has three levels..." Stated the red headed woman. "And a lot of fucking zombies. Or afflicted...whatever the hell they are. This looks like the same shit my brother was afflicted with. It killed him..."

Jane put a hand on his arm. "I know...but we have to keep fighting on. He wouldn't want to see us end up the way he did. You have to keep going. For Gabriel."

Sheva started to make her way towards them when the lights all started flickering again. _Damn it..."_ She cursed. Sheva reached the floor they were on and Jill was right behind her. "Hey! Glad you guys made it," Jill said. They looked relieved to find friendlies. "Agent Valentine. Thank God! Where's Captain Redfield?"

Jill stated, "He went out to look for the others. We wanted to stick to the mission at hand but he didn't think you all could handle it..."

"Not exactly a vote of confidence," Stated Jane. "Just being honest," Jill told her. "It's not a reflection of you. Don't let it distract f you from doing your job. We're going to get out of here alive. He's just afraid to lose another team. Speaking of which have you seen the others?"

"I haven't see Cam, Raven or Warren," Admitted Boxer. "They went around the side of the mall and probably up and over but I'm not even sure if they even made it inside. There's a lot of los muertos out there,"

Just then,, the lights went out and the BSAA agents panicked. "Stay calm," Sheva warned. "We need to stick together!"

There were several carriers comin there way. First seven, which Jane and Boxer started firing at with their service pistols. Then fourteeen. Then twenty one. Soon there was too many of them converging on the four BSAA agents. "Fuck!" Cried Jane. "Get them off me!" She cried out as one of them stabbed her with a rusty screwdriver in the side, a female. Montoyo fired into the back of the carrier's skull striking it in the brain stem. Another came at him, a male, African American but this one had grayish skin and eyes that were just white slits. It also stood six inches taller than Boxxer. Still, Boxer kicked him back against the railing and folowed up with a punch.

It fell over. Sheva fired her pistol rapidluy dropping three of them with head shots. "Jesus Christ are these things afflicted remenants or zombies?! I'm starting to not be able to tell. Is Neo Umbrella playing mix and match with these fucking things?!" Boxer asked. "Who cares?! Shoot them!" Agent Malone cried as she kicked a male carrier in the groin forcing him back and drove her combat knife into his neck severing the spinal cord. "Right!" Chavez cried out as he had tpo reload his pistol.

He put the magazine against the head of a carrier, a Caucasian male with a red beard that was now caked in dirt and dried blood which blackened it as well as the orange plaid shirt he was wearing and his blue jeans. "Hey buddy hold still for a sec!" He slapped the gun home onto the magazine he held against his head with his other hand succeeding in reloading and pistol whipping the carrier at the same time and as its head snapped back he sneered, "Gracias," With that, he fired a shot into its forehead and it went down but his triumph was short lived as another one grabbed him and flung him to the ground. "Uh...Jane...a little help?"

Sheva kicked one back and as it fell over she followed up with a head stomp and she went to try and help Agent Chavez and it seemed Malone had been grabbed too and was grappling with a zombie but then, Sheva was grabbed too. It sunk its teeth into her shoulder and she cried out as it bit her. "Hold on!" Jill urged. Jill fired her Rifle into the back of its head and four rounds also tore the man's right ear off. However just as she was about to use a can of first aid spray on Sheva for her bite, she felt the wind knocked out of her as a lare muscular man dressed in a construction workers clothing rammed into her. He had to be at least seven feet tall. Jill scrambled to her feet wodering how hard he had hit her since she had abnormal abilities due to the virus.

She tried to fire but he grabbed her and threw her over the rail. She screamed the way down. The fall was not a long drop but it was enough to knock the windo out of her. "HOLD ON!" She heard Sheva cry out as the West African agent began firing through carrier after carrier to make her way back downstairs. Jill attempted to get up, trying to catch her breath but she heard a growl of a male voice and saw something come at her and she felt a sharp pain in her face and hit the floor, blacking out.

Carlos

"All right...we're here..." Carlos said laying a map out. He pointed to a spot on the map next to an x. "We're just outside the Aḥmar Simich. We need to be here. This is where Collins is said to be meeting with his contact in Anubis. At the baazar just ten kilometers from the hospital."

"What's kilometers in miles again?" Carlos sighed. The rest of the world knew the metric system yet somehow Americans didn't out of stubbornness. The only other countries in the world besides the US that didn't was Burma which was a hell hole, and Liberia which was a hell hole and founded by Americans. The military was expected to know the metric system but he remembered that all though most BSAA agents had a background in law enforcement or military, regardless of country, they didn't all come from that background.

Some had joined the fight wanting to fight only not for country or money but for the world. "It's 6 miles," Said Carlos, trying to be patient.

"6.21371 miles, to be exact," Stated Renji. "But if you can't be exact then 6 miles is close enough in a pinch."

Lars turned to Carlos. "You were saying, Captain?" Carlos continued, "We're cutting through what I believe will be hostile territory. Anubis tangos have had heavy movement in this area and I heard a convoy of the Iraqi security team were on their way. The army and the coalition is going to try and evacuate as many civilians as possible before firing a shot but I've been briefed on the possibility of it breaking out before they can. Terrorists usually aren't that considerate," He sighed as this next thing he had to say stressed him. "We're here to route Anubis but we're going to need to avoid engaging until we apprehend Collins. We don't want to spook him. Do not fire unless fired upon. Got it?"

"Captain this is insane!" Stated May. "We can't do our jobs? These people are involved in bioterrorism and terrorism in general. That's the bottom line. We should be able to kill them. At least anybody in the way of what we came here to do."

Her cousin, Deana added, "Yeah what kind of terrorists holds a black market deal when there's a siege going on, anyway? Smells fishy if you ask me."

"They want their weapons," Will replied. "Simple as that. They could be getting their asses kicked out here."

"It doesn't matter. Our orders are to try and maintain a low profile on the way to the rendezvous. Remember, we've got limited jurisdiction here. We don't want to overstay our welcome before we've completed our objective. Collins is a threat not only to this country but to the world."

They made it across the steeet when they saw two guerillas dragging a woman forward screaming at her in the Kurdish language. TRhey stayed low to not draw attention and they could hear automatic fire. The security forces and the Anubis insurgents were fighting about a mile away and the sounds were getting closer. "Hold position," Carlos warned his team mates. "The security forces will be here to engage the hostiles in a minute."

"Captain, you can't be serious. We gotta help these people. That's what we're here to do. We got as good of training as any special forces team," Agent Otistoko told him. Carlos replied to the Mohawk BSAA agent, "Will, that's an order. We don't have a choice. There's twelve of us. We're not much use here."

"Captain, there's been Navy Seals teams with less people than this," Protested Agent Kruger "We can't just let these people die."

Carlos told her, "Ida, the special forces, even Seals would stand by when ordered to if it served our objctive. I know this is bad but this is what we have to do."

Even as Carlos said this he wished he didn't have to. After all, he was from South America, Brazil to be exact and had once been a guerilla fighting against the government. Everybody except him had died among his old unit. He'd barely ecaped wtith his life and he;d had to hide under dead bodies. He hated that he';d had to but he knew that the soldiersa were shooting rebels in the head just to make sure they were dead and if he'd laid out in the open, he would have been too. He'd laid under several dead bodies so he'd been covered. Then, when they came to haul off the bodies to be buried in a mass grave, he'd killed two soldiers and escaped. In truth, he still had survivors guilt to this day. Not long after, he was taken to the United States and he joined the UBCS.

He didn't want to stand by and do nothing. It was deja vu. It was the same thing here, happening in Iraq that had once happened to him in his own country when the Jungle Brigade and the loggers came to try and kill him and his comrades. He didn't want to hold position while attrocities were commited but that was also sadly, a huge part of war. It didn't matter if you were a guerilla from South America, or a soldier in the US. And sometimes to complete an objective you had to turn a blind eye to attrocities. Just then, they saw two Anubis members ripping a woman's clothes off. Nicki growled, "I am not standing by and watching this!"

Carlos told her, "Shhh! If you compromise us we'll be oveerun and they'll do the same to you! You're American..." Oliver also told them, "He's right. Unfortunatley, the Captainb is right," Whispered the Australian BSAA agent. "A lot more attrocities than here are going to happen worldwide and these nutters will have Bio Organic Weapons in their aresenal. We cant risk a rescue mission."

"What if we just buy them some time?" Asked Agent Kruger. Carlos wanted to scream, Yes let's buy them some time. He waned to kill every last one of those terrorist motherfuckers but he knew that if they did that they'd just be alerting Thomas Collins that they were in the area."

Lars told him, "I've seen this happen often enoiugh in my own country. I'm not waiting," He fired striking one of the Anubis members in the forehead and the women who were being held captive panicked but Agent Abdi yelled, "adhhiba! yarkada! 'akhraj min huna! quwwat al'amn fi tariqiha!"

(Go! Run! Get out of here! The security forces are on their way!)

The women and children got up including the woman who was about to be raped, ran the other direction. One of the women, an older woman of about forty, was struck in the back with five rounds as an Anubis member shot her. Carlos gritted his teeth. "Goddamn it!" He fired striking the man in the side of the neck and the man fell down clutching at his wound. Agent Abdi and Agent Otistoko opened fire, their Rifles striking an Anubis insurgent, the first was a man with dark curlty hair and olive skin and beady dead eyes wearing a gray t shirt and brown jeans. He fell as Fatima struck him in the forehead with three rounds. Peter fired nailing a man in his late thirties with a full beard wearing traditional Muslim clothing as the man was carrying a pistol. He struck the man in the sternum with four rounds quickly turning his clean white garment red.

"Alkuffar yahajimuna!" Yelled one of the tangos.

One of the Anubis members fired striking Nicki in the chest. She fell over and returned fire from the ground but soon two 7.62 rounds hit her in the collar bone on the right side and another struck her helmet which was bullet proof but still caused head trauma. She cried out in pain. Peter rushed to her side as she bled badly and he got out his medical kuit while Perry and May covered him the two striking three Anubis insurgents Most of the civilians were running away in every direction. Fatima called to them, "Tashghil 'iilaa 'iitlaq alnnar tasmae nahw alshrq! hadha hu almakan aldhy alkhyr! wasawf hmaytk!"

(Run to the shooting you hear towards the east! That is where the good guys are! They will protect you!)

Peter was at Nicki's side trying to stop the bleeding. He got out his first aid spray and he tried to ease the bleeding but it wasn't working. "Guys...I'm sorry...I just couldn't let them..." Nicki said.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I would have done the same but you beat me to it," Peter said with a smile trying to be reassuring. "She's got internal bleeding," Deana told him. Peter cursed to himself. "She's got a weak pulse too. We gotta get her out of here," He applied pressure to her wound. Lars fired striking five members of Anubis wounding three of them and killing two. Carlos ran forward finishing each of them off with a single head shot. "Well, Lars I hope you're happy! We gotta kill em all now! Can't risk them trying to tip off Collins!" Carlos fired upon a man who was trying to hit them with a Rifle from fifty yards. He struck hitting the man in the abdomen with ten rounds. Lars, Kruger, May, , and Oliver mowed down six more Anubis insurgents.

Just then, several rounds struck Peter in the stomach and he fell over but the vest protected him. He shielded Nicki from any further rounds and several hit him in the back. Deana let off twenty three rounds striking the Anubis insurgent in the chest with six rounds, four in the gut, three in the left pelvis, five in the left leg and five in the head. The man was shredded by the rounds his brain matter blown all over the dirt. Deana rushed to Peter's side. He got off Nicki groaning from the trauma but aside from the vest areas was unhit. Nicki was starting to go into shock. He tried to give her CPR but it was no use. Carlos pulled him back. "Enough. There's nothing you can do. She had internal bleeding. Without immediate medical attention, surgery, there was nothing you could do."

Peter was in tears. "I just killed her..." He felt guilty having rolled on top of her. "No, you didn't. If she wasn't hit there it might have saved her life," He turned to Lars. "You on the other hand," He struck the Dutch man in the face with a hard left hook. "You put the team at risk like that again I will shoot you myself. Is that understood?"

The older BSAA agent spat blood from his lip onto the ground. "Maybe you aren't meant to lead, Captain Oliveira. We're stopping these deals to save lives. That's our objective. If you can't allow me to do my job, maybe you should resign. After all, I'm more qualified to lead this team than you. The only reason you're leading it is because you were in Raccoon City. It should be Oliver or me running this team."

"Maybe it would be," Carlos said. "Hell, maybe even should be. But you weren't there at Ground Zero. I was. I saw Raccoon City obliterated in the blink of an eye. I went there to try and save people. We all did. Even if that turned out to be a lie from our HQ, that's still what I signed up for. You know what I learned? You can't save everyone. You just tried and you just got a woman killed plus one of your own team mates."

"So I should have let them rape her?" Lars demanded. "I don't like it, either. It took everything in me to not shoot them before you did. Women got raped where I come from too. I remember it as a little kid. I wasn't strong enough to fight. When I was, I did and I saved some lives prevented some attrocities. But I couldn't save everybody. Not in the Amazon and not in Raccoon. And not here. Rape is something I wish I never had to witness again. But the security forces were less than a mile away. These putos were not planning to kill them but to take them as sex slaves. There would have been trauma but rape is something you can get therapy for. Death is permenant."

"Well that's where we agree to disagree," Spat the Northern European agent as he got up. "You can disagree all you want. But the fact is, if it wasn't for you, Nicki would be alive and so would that lady most likely. The insurgents would have been too busy trying to hold off the army."

"They could have also used them as a human shield," Protested Kruger. "Yeah I don't doubt it but you know what would have really been a smart move? If you'd held off until the reenfotcements got here. We could have kept our fire covert as soon as they engaged the enemy. They would have thought they were being hit on all sides. We could have got the women and children to safety. All of them."

"You didn't give any indication that was what we were up to," Snarled Agent Brevic. He looked at the dead bodies of the Anubi insurgents and the woman they'd shot. "Fucking hajis!" Fatima growled, "Hey!" Lars got in her face saying, "Well who else, Fatima? Who the fuck else?! We get all kinds of people like this in the Netherlands too. And Sweeden. And Belgium. I can understand their anger towards the Americans or the British, even the French but what did we ever do to these cocksuckers?! Our only history of imperialism and pillaging is on our own continent as Vikings and we lost to the Catholics eventually so we became civilized! And how can they do this to their own people? We stopped being barbarians. When are they going to?"

"Lars," Carlos said trying to be a good leader despite wanting to wring his neck, despite never having wanted this detail. "I understand that what's gloing on in your part of the world is new to you. My heart goes out to anybody who ever was victimized by refugees. We went through the same thing with the Spanish and the Portuguese. But the thing to remember is all this you see in your homeland? It's a recent thing. All of you grew up in first world countries. I grew up in a country that wasn't so different from this. I've seen war atrocities and I've fought against them. So when I tell you I was around this mierda my entire life, BELIEVE ME. Sometimes, no matter how much it eats you up inside. No matter how much you hate yourself for it, sometimes you have to show restraint. Especially when what you do can put even more people at risk. Do you think you've stopped anything? You might have prevented a few deaths. You said yourself. You've been with the Alliance longer than me. Even if I did encounter Bio Organic Weapons first. So you tell me, Lars. Do you think a man with your experience should know better than to pull a Kamikaze stunt like that?"

The Northern European agent did not respond. Captain Oliveira grabbed the dog tags from Nicki and he turned to the other BSAA agents. "This is why we don't disobey orders,"

 _Moira_

They handed out weapons for those who were able to use them, all that they'd been able to get from the station. The Sheriff was trying his radio and so were the two members of the CGPD. "This is Sheriff Tobias Warner with the Lane County Sheriff. Does anybody read me?" There was no answer. He turned to the other two. "What could make it so we can't get a signal out?"

Amber also chimed in saying, "No cell signal either. I haven't been able to dial out since this started happening,"

"Me either," Leah added. Claire suggested, "They probably jammed it," Sam turned to her with curiousity. "They?"

"Anubis," Moira answered him. "They don't seem to want emergency services from out of town to be able to go out. They don't want you reaching the Oregon National Guard either," Whitney scoffed, "That's crazy! They can't just keep this from getting out. What about news stations? This is going to get to other towns, other counties. A bunch of terrorists aren't going to keep this under wraps forever!"

"They don't have to," Jack replied. "They only have to do it until it's too late. By the time other counties figure out what's going on, this'll be there problem too. And they won't be able to help us. They won't even be able to help themselves."

Leah said, "Do you really think you should be saying that? We've got a child with us. We need to keep everyone in here calm. We could be here a while and we may have to rely on each other to stay alive."

"Because it's the truth," Jack stated. "No backup is coming. We're on our own here. Claire says she's encountered this kind of thing before. She said it was in the Midwest but now, if Anubis is all over the country, they could all be in on this. They could have jammed up the signals of every cell tower."

"That's ridicolous," Stated the preacher. "It would take years of planning. And if you were going to take years to plan an attack like this, why even go for a small town like this? Why not a large city?"

Claire replied to the preacher. "It would be easier to take over a town like this. What do you know about the men that supposedly set this off? I mean really?" She had turned her attention to Tobias. "I already told you, Claire. There was a bank robbery and a shooting. The robbers had that chemical gas agent on them and it went off during the shootout. The C virus. That'ds what you called it, right? That's what it was. What else is there to explain?"

"There might be more of them still alive. With a sleeper cell like this, there would need to be somebody running it. Somebody operating the cell. A leader. Have you noticed anything suspiscious?"

"I know it may be hard for you to understand, lbut even in a town of this size, we can't watch everybody that comes and goes! Maybe it's nothing to big city people but this is still quite a few people. Believe me, I've seen smaller towns than this one. As small as 150 people. If it was that, maybe I can understand you expecting us to know everybody but I don't."

"Anybody from out of town then?" Asked Moira. "Come on, you had to see somebody suspiscious from out of town."

"I'm telling you, we didn't have any problems until it was too late. We never get calls about bank robberies. When we say this might just be the first time anybody ever robbed a bank in this town, we actually mean it," Jack stated. "And now we've got no reenforcements. So if there is some psycho out there, that's just great. But there's not really much I can do about it. I don't know what to look for. Or who. We're understaffed."

Martin nodded in agreement. "He's right. What you see is what we got,"

Claire looked outside. "I have to go back out there. If they've jammed all outgoing calls, we need to unjam it wherever they did it."

"The cell tower," Sam told her. "That's where they'd need to do it. I can take you to where it's going to be.1505 Main St.. I know exactly where that is. They just reversed the signal so that none can get in and out. We just need to go back and take care of that."

He held up the M92F. "Actually, you two can stay here. The less people with me, the better. I don't work well with teams."

"I'm not letting you go out there alone!" Cried Whitney. "You're taking me with you. I survived at the police station. I can handle myself."

Sam declined. "I can't let you do that, baby. You had help at the station but a lot of people got killed. Thank God these people showed up when they did. I'll come straight back. I'll be worse off if I have to worry about you."

"You're my husband," She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm supposed to worry about you and you're supposed to worry about me. To protecty me. We can protect each other!"

"If something happened to you, the way it did with..." He looked at Jack who was still shaken by the death of his own wife. "I couldn't forgive myself."

"What about me, Sam? You think I want to lose you to those mindless freaks out there? If you won't take me, at least take one of these Terra Save women. They have more experience with this than you do."

He grined saying, "I'm a veteran of a foreign war. I was shooting Rifles when she was probably in braces. And this one? She was probably in diapers," He said beckoning to Moira. "That's real great, asshole. That kind of macho bullshit is exactly what's going to get you killed!" Moira growled. Claire stepped up. "Then take me with you. I have the most expirience with the infected. If you want to keep it a small operation, fine. I'll go with you. We'll reverse the signals. Then what?"

"Then we try and get a signal out to the next county. Get the cavalry called in so we can end this nightmare. You were in Raccoon. Don't you think if they'd called in our boys a lot sooner, the city might have been saved?"

Claire shook her head. "From what I understand, they did call in the military. It wasn't enough. They just got infected too. There were too many zombies."

"Claire, I don't think it's a good idea for us to split up again. We barely made it here in one piece. And remember back on the island...?"

Claire assured the younger Terra Save member, "That's not going to happen here. I'm coming back," She looked at Whitney and promised, "So is your husband," Sam kissed the blonde goodbye and he told her, "I promise you, I'll be back. It won't take long. Besides, we got a friend in Jesus so he'll watch out for me. Aint that right, padre?" He asked turning to the preacher. "I'm no jesuit, son. But you're right. And we will pray for your safe return. You and Claire. You're doing the Lord's work."

Moira reluctantly opened the church doors letting the two outside.

Claire

They headed across the lawn of the church. Sam removed a pocket knife from his boot and plunged it into the back of the skull of one of the carriers. He moved forward kicking the corpse away from him and followed up with another stab to a female carrier. He had a backup knife which he handed her. "Take this. Better if we take them down silently. Gunshots seem to draw their attention."

Claire did the same stabbing a male zombie through the forehead and one came up behind her grabbing her a tall white male of about six feet with a receeding hairlone a man in his late 60's wearing a red flannet shirt and jeans and a cowboy belt. She stabbed him in the throat and opened him up and he bled all over himself and her arms. She stabbed him again kicking him to the ground. She brought it down further stabbing him in the side of the neck with the blade crunching into the back severing his spinal cord. They were mostly clear now. They got into Sam's car and began to drive up the street. "Who did you serve with in Desert Storm? My brother was Air Force."

"Yeah? He see any action?"

"He didn't talk much about it. He left not long after but he said he flew a few missions. He didn't go to Iraq. He was in Bosnia as ar as I know. He did a few missions in Kosovo too. His career didn't last that long there. He was young and he joined S.T.A.R.S. in 1996."

"S.T.A.R.S...where have I heard that before?" Asked Sam. "They were an elite police force within the Raccoon Police Department."

"Oh I see. I guess that makes sense. Yeah, you're the sister of Chris Redfield, huh? Well I didn't realize I'd be meeting a celebrity. Or the sister of one."

Claire chuckled. "I'm no celebrity. Believe me. There's no walk of fame stars," Sam looked at her saying, "Really? Cause I seem to recall your name coming up in some story regarding an attack in Paris back in 98'. Of course, there was a media blackout and suddenly I couldn't find diddly at any of the library computers."

"Yeah, trhat was an Umbella facility. If they could cover up what happened to Raccoon City, they can cover up what happened in Paris."

"I wouldn't think the capitol of a country and one of teh most famous cities in the world would be as easy to cover up. No offense, it's just you can't really compare a midwestern town of average size to Paris. I've never been, before. Did you get to see any sights before you went full on Anarchist?"

"A little bit. I wasn't there for vacation. I was trying to find my brother."

"Well it's a good thing Umbrella;'s not around anymore. We have him and you to thank for that, don't we? Anyway, I don't know anything about Paris myelf except it's supposed to be the city of love. So they say anyway,"

Claire chuckled with a smile saying, "Thinking of taking Whitney there?"

"Yeah...maybe one day. She's kind of a small town girl. Homebody type. She travels too when we can afford it but she gets homesick a lot. I hated this place when I first moved here. There was some girl I met a while ago, we hated each other kind of but then we spent some time together and grew to care about each other. She's the one that got away. I would have liked to have met her in Paris. This was before Whiteny though."

"Where did you meet her?" Sam's face was still a moment and he was silent but then he said, "In the war. We fought together. She didn't seem like much but she was tough as nails. Saved my ass a few times from the..from the Republican Guard," Claire wondered why he had hesitated there. "You know a lot of people there never saw combat. It was a pretty short war," He said with a sigh. "But those of us that did, it was like Amageddon. Anyway, the war ended, the 90's passed on by. I never saw her again after that. But I always wondered if she was out there. Maybe by now she's in charge of her own team. She could have fought in the war on terror. She was always a giver."

"You seem to miss her. You sure you didn't..." He looked at her and she shook her head. "Nevermind," They continued driving and she then asked, "Well then how did you meet Whitney?"

"I was in a bad way after the war. It's hard readjusting to civilian life afterwards. I was on the streets of Portland, and other cities, grew my hair out. Thing is, I didn't want a buzz cut the way a lot of soldiers have them but I didn't want to look like some guy who was going to die in a gutter either. I got myself cleaned up but even with a shower, new clothes, I still looked like I was homeless. So I stopped into a barber in a small town. I'd never seen anything like it before. Granted, she doesn't know every style but she did good with mine. I'd never seen anybody cut hair out of their home I mean it was a barbershop but she lived there too. You just don't see that in bigger cities. Anyway, the rest was history."

They arrived at the place they needed to be. He parked and they got out. There was about seven zombies. He snuck up behind one dropping it to one knee and followed by breaking its neck. Claire drove her knife into a red haired woman's brain stem and she went down without much of a sound. The remaining five came towards them. Claire stopped one with a blade to the face ripping the man's left cheek as the blade sliced inward into his lip on the left side of his mouth and she tore the flesh open. It cried out in agony and hunger and she followed up with a kick to the face knocking the creature to the ground. She followed up with a kick causing it to bleed more but she also killed it as she brought her weight down on its skull.

Sam made short work of the remaining ones with ninja like stabs to their brains he dispatched of them with ease. He busted down the glass door to the building and she followed him inside and remarked, "For a guy who's never dealt with this kind of situation, you seem to be adapting better," Sam shrugged. "I've been around death before. Seen dead bodies. Heard death rattles, the burning flesh, the stink," His tone emphasized the word stink and he sniffed. "The only real difference here is now the dead walk. And you say it was this 'C virus' but I didn't really get to see the original attack so I don't even know how it kills you."

He looked outside almost towards where the corpses were and said, "The shitty thing is, I knew some of these people. Not all of them but I've had to kill a few men and women I knew. So did Whitney. She had to...kill a little girl she used to give haircuts to."

"I'm sorry," Claire said softly. "Nothing we can do about it now. It's just...you know we're not all related in this town. People here got relatives in other cities and states just like anywhere else. You say the last time this happened the government launched a missile right?"

She nodded. "The military couldn't contain it. The soldiers were a last resort to try and evacuate survivors and put down the B.O.W's but by the end it was too out of control. I don't agree with it. It's not like it stopped this from ever happening again. Neither did shutting down Umbrella. There's always supply and demand, I guess. I hate to say it but...when my brother was a cop he used to say if it wasn't for criminals he'd be out of a job. Well the same is true with what's happening here."

"Hey, it's not your fault, lady," Sam said. "Even if it's true, unless you were the type to create these kinds of epedemics and then come in as the relief, nobody can blame you for doing your job. And yeah you probably would have job. Pretty woman like you?"

She chuckled. "What would Whitney have to say about that? Does that line normally work for you?" He said, "Hey, just a compliment not a come on. Besides, the point is, the world would still turn if this shit wasn't going on. And even if you know that you might not have your particular job if thjis didn't happen, doesn't make it your fault. Just like it aint your brother's fault that there's crime and poverty. People like us, wherther we're soldiers, cops like your brother, nurses, or relief workers like you. We have a job to do. We don't always have time to ask the 'why' we just have to try and fix it. Isn't that good enough?"

"Maybe. Still, the world has enough problems without having to deal with B.O.W's. We had enough war and disease before the T Virus. Now it's not even limited to Umbrella. In a way, it's almost impossible to say what's worse. Having bioweapons be in the hands of a multi-national company like Umbrella or have terrorists that are all over the globe. At least with Umbrella it was easier to keep track of. Maybe if the BSAA was around when Umbrella was, this all could have been ended for good."

They made their way inside and began to search. "Found it," Sam Said. They removed the jammer. "I've seen these before. This is military grade. It's been a long time since I've been in the military but I know American gear when I see it. You think Uncle Sam is supplying Anubis with military grade equipment?"

"I don't know," Claire admitted. "It wouldn't be the first time they ever did something like that. I wish I could believe every politician was as good intentioned as Beneford Adams but most of them are like the late Senator Ron Davis."

"Oh yeah. That guy was a dick. I was glad to hear he died when he did. You know, in the event of an invasion, they'd expect us to protect the people and the politicians but I would have never fought for an asshole like that. I had enough commanding officers that were that way to deal with."

Claire sighed as she made her way over to a radio. It was from a deceased male who had been stabbed to death, his face unrecognizable from the stab wounds. "Here goes..." She said with a sigh as she looked at Sam.

 _Leon_

He could hear gunfire up ahead and he knew there was a firefight not far from where they were. "Shit...we need to stay low."

Sherry nodded in agreement. "I'm not looking to get shot. I've been shot before. Back in Europe but it's still not pleasant."

They made their way across an ally as quickly as they could. They spotted the firefight. It was going on between the UN Security forces and Anubis insurgents. "We've gotta find Helena and Ark," He cursed as he stayed in cover behind a dumpster while Sherry reloaded after having just dispatched three carriers minutes earlier. "We need our guide. This is where he would come in handy," Sherry answered.

They spotted three Anubis members being mowed down. Sherry looked like she was going to call to them for assistance or directions but Leon put a hand over her mouth. "No!" He told her, "We're here unofficially. If they capture either one of us, it's over. The BSAA is here somewhere and the Security Forces are trying to ut a stop to them but it's just you and me until we find Helena and Ark," He whispered frantically.

They waited for an opening and started across another alley. They were both thrown to the ground, however as an IED went off. They had the wind knocked out of them. They rose to their feet. Leon looked to see three allied soldiers had been caught in the blast several more were wounded by shrapnel and a man was crawling without any legs leaving a trail of blood behind him like a snail.

An Anubis member grabbed a soldier who had been wounded by shrapnel and put a scimitar to his throat. "Sawf tuajih qaribaan hukmak min allh. 'ant ln tuharrib min alhukm al'iilhi fi hadha alealam 'aw alttali."

Sherry turned to Leon her blue eyes lighting up in fear. "What do you think he's saying?" She whispered. Leon shrugged. "I don't know. Without the translator your guess is as good as mine. But I doubt he's asking him if he knows his rights under the Geneva Convention," With that, the insurgent cut the man's throat and he bled all over the dirt. The Insurgent noticed Sherry looking before she ducked back into cover. "Al'amirkiin! 'aetaqid 'annahum mae wikalat almukhabarat almarkazia!"

Leon readied his pistol as the insurgent went for his Rifle. He fired five shots striking the man in the torso but he heard other men soon yelling in Arabic and Kurdish. The man fell onto the ground and Leon fired a sixth shot into his forehead. Soon, they were being fired upon. Leon grabbed Sherry's hand and they took off down the alley with the blonde woman firing over her shoulder striking one of the Arab gunmen in the abdomen. They ran north up the next street and Sherry noticed several allied soldiers evacuating the area. "Why are they retreating?!"

Leon looked up in the sky and then told her, "RUN!" She did what he said and they ran and that was when the bombs started to go off. A drone was sending missiles in the area. Buildings started to crumble as the explosions went off and they were thrown forward from the blast. Twelve insurgents were destroyed instantly by the blasts and five more were crushed by the debris. Leon hit the ground hard unable to breath . He stood up covered in ash and smoke, uncertain where Sherry was. He tried to catch his breath but he coughed as he fell back to the ground. He couldn't hear a thing. He spotted a police officer who had been on the side of the allied coilition laying dead from the rubble blood in the corner of his mouth. He started checking the weapons in the area. He examined a few Rifles but they didn't seem to work.

If they had worked before the explosion, they didn't now. Though his hearing was coming back slowly and muffled, he thought he heard Sherry screaming his name. He looked down not even realizing he had an AK-47 in one arm. He saw a middle eastern male in a baklava coming towards him with an automatic weapon. Leon tried to fire the weapon but it too, was damaged. The man kicked him in the gut and he fell over unable to breath. The man kicked him in the ribcage. "Kunt taetaqid 'annak ymkn 'an mjrd qasf buldanana dun eawaqib ?!"

The man forced him to his feet and then threw him against a large piece of destroyed wall. He felt the pain in his left shoulder and screamed. Leon cried out, "Sherry!" But even as he said it and could feel his lips saying her name, he could barely hear it. He spotted his Handgun and went to try and grab it but the man stomped on his shoulder. Leon screamed in agony tears forming in his eyes. The Arab male grabbed him by the hair. Just then, he saw a muzzle flash and the man went down holding his neck. The man collapsed choking on his own blood. He looked to see a red silhouette moving towards him. Another insurgent rushed towards her trying to swing his bladed weapon at her but she ducked under it and kicked him in the chest. She followed up firing her pistol twice into his head.

She grabbed Leon and suddenly he felt himself lifted off the ground as though he could fly. There were three more insurgents after them but he soon heard an explosion below. He was set down and he looked to see who had saved him. "Ada...what..."

She got next to him, crouching. He could hear her voice a little better. "This is going to hurt. Your shoulder was dislocated. It's a good thing I got to you when I did," He asked, "What. are you..." He couldn't finish the sentence. "Don't talk now. Just save your strength. On three...one..." With that she popped his shoulder back into place. "ARGHHHHH!" He screamed but she clasped a hand over his screamed into her hand. With that, she saw he had a piece of shrapnel in his right arm. "Leon, I hate to do this to you but we have to get that out of you. It could cause serious nerve damage, get infected..."

She got out a medical kit and began to cut the piece out. He cried out and she gave him a strap to bite down on. She did get the piece out but the strap had fallen out. He still screamed. Normally, he could handle a lot but a dislocated shoulder and debris, plus he wasn;t twenty-seven anymore. She silenced him suddenly by pressing her lips to his, kissing him. His vision blurred a bit and he looked up at her, though the world around him blurred more her face was there. Until he could no longer see her. But even as he was too weary to talk, her image was fresh in his mind as he blacked out, creating in him a sense of calm among the destruction.

* * *

 _Your cruel device_  
 _Your blood, like ice_  
 _One look could kill_  
 _My pain, your thrill_

 _I want to love you but I better not touch_  
 _I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
 _I want to kiss you but I want it too much_  
 _I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

 _You're poison running through my veins_  
 _You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

 _Your mouth, so hot_  
 _Your web, I'm caught_  
 _Your skin, so wet_  
 _Black lace on sweat_

 _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_  
 _I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
 _Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_  
 _I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

 _You're poison running through my veins_  
 _You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

 _Run deep inside my veins_  
Its _burning deep inside my veins_  
 _One look could kill_  
 _My pain, your thrill_

 _I want to love you but I better not touch_  
 _I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
 _I want to kiss you but I want it too much_  
 _I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

 _You're poison running through my veins_  
 _You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

 _Poison_

 _I want to love you but I better not touch_  
 _I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
 _I want to kiss you but I want it too much_  
 _I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

 _You're poison running through my veins_  
 _You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

* * *

 _That's all for this chapter, people, next chapter, I will show what's happening with Chris and Rebecca as Chris will get some indication of what is going on in the mall and why the infection is happening in Seatac. Also we'll show whether Claire and Sam are able to get a signal._

 _As far as Carlos and his team, part of that is a little inspired by the scene from Saving Private Ryan when Tom Hanks says, "This is why we don't take children" Basically along the lines of if you disobey orders you can get more people killed I guess that's the logic. Since Anubis is based on ISIS and they do some pretty horrific things to innocent civilians I wrote that reaction as far as Lars goes because I imagine a lot of people would have a hard time with that because your impulse would be to kill as many ISIS members as possible._

 _I also need to show what's up with Jake too and yes Sherry did get separated from Leon. Question is, do you think she's okay or is she in just as much peril as Leon just was?_

 _As far as the lyrics posted Poison by Alice Cooper I think in a way it fits the relationship dynamic between Ada and Leon perfectly as far as how he must feel about her. Kind of along the lines of you have feelings for a woman even when you know she's bad for you. Leon needs to be red pilled and see that love is a Hollywood/Telanovela/romance novel trope._

 _You'll get a little insight next chapter as to who is behind the outbreaks. Let's just say it's somebody we've seen before. I know your instincts will be to say Albert Wesker or Alex Wesker. While I haven't ruled out Alex Wesker being here that is not who is responsible solely for what's going on. Let's just say there's more than one "Player" in this thing as far as who did it._

 _As in one outbreak is because of one person one is because of another. There is no major villain as far as who is behind the Oregon outbreak that was just some Anubis members looking to launch an attack and that's what they did. But this all goes deeper than you realize. I also want to say I haven't played Resident Evil 7 yet though I know some of what happens. So while thankfully this doesn't contradict my story as Revelations 2 did with The War Ends Now, I am not referencing the events in it but I won't contradict them either so this can somewhat be true to the Resident Evil 7 universe._

 _Maybe my next story will be post RE 7 though I have more time to do other stories now that The War Ends Now is finished._

 _Anyway, I want to update more often but I been busy trying to find more work._


	9. What If

_Jake_

He made his way to the bazaar keeping a watchout for Jinn. He didn't want to run into anymore of them. He heard yelling in Arabic. He turned to see five carriers coming towards him. "Shit..." He was not using the Rifle just yet he kept it slung around his shoulder but he fired his magazine trying to hit all of them. He did with at least two rounds but he hit one of them in the side of the head the man fell over and his skin began to burn. "Shit...this looks just like back in Edonia and China..." He cursed as he continued to empty the magazine dropping the other four with headshots and nothing happened to them. He reloaded and he fired six shots into the creature and he hit the thing on fire with another two rounds. It threw its flames at him. He managed to get out of the way but it came after him.

He ran as it came towards him. Several more Jinn came running towards him with snarls and yelling in Arabic and Farsai. He drew down firing every last round from the magazine and he hit them with ease but as he ran dry and reached for another magazine he saw one of them change their skin turning green and their teeth growing. He unstrapped the Einfeild again and fired into the monster ahead of him again. Unwilling, was he, to let them get closer. He fired a round into the flaming Jinn strijing it in the left side of the forehead. "You must be real fun at parties!" Jake stated as he fired another round into its forehead. It threw its flames at him again and he was ducking behind a fruit stand and the fruit stand caught on fire. "Goddamn it! I needed that you asshole!" He screamed and he began to choke a bit on the smoke from it but he backed up aiming at the thing again pulling the trigger. He hit the green skinned jinn three times with the Rifle and he saw it fall over but suspcted it was not dead. He emptied the rest of the magazine at the burning jinn.

It reminded him of how the different J'avo mutated according to the trauma they recieved. "How many times is Umbrella gonna reinvent the same way to fuck people up?!" He yelled. He saw it finally go down as the rounds penetrated its skull blowing out brain matter and chunks of skull. After the final round went through its gaping already ripped open snout and he smelled the deeper stench of rotten burning meat from its gaping open wounds and festering pores, he saw it was dead. Unfortunatley, the green jinn, was not. It came at him slashing him across the chest with his claws as he was in the process of reloading. He had tyried to slam the stripper clips home when it had gotten to him. It sank its teeth into his left shoulder as well. Jake screamed, "Get off me!" He had not yet reloaded but he was able to smack the crreature in the face with the butt of the rifle. It backed off long enough for him to be able to back away and reload the weapon. He fired into its face hitting it in the cheek and it staggered back and he fired again striking it behind the left ear. He fired a third round and proceeded to blow the infected ogre looking thing's ear off.

It bled out and he gave it a hard uppercut sending it hitting the ground before pumping a fourth round into its abdomen and a fifth into its gaping mouth for good measure. He consciously told himself that he was going too fast and that he needed to be more conservative with the ammo. He was lucky to have found this World War II era Rifle but the ammo was not unlimited. The things stomach began to bubble as it let out a horrible demonic shreik and it exploded sending red blood as well as green and white goop everywhere. Some of the green shit landed on Jake's hand and he screamed in agony as it was acidic and ate through the skin. He was lucky enough to find a well that hdad the water raised up and he stuck his hand in to get it off. He removed it and there was blood and chunks of his melted off skin in the water plus the goop contaminating it. He felt like an asshole for potentially ruining the town's water supply but this was a life or death situation and it didn't appear that much of the townspeople had survived anyway. All that seemed to be left were infected and insurgents.

He saw the skin had melted down to the bone. "Fuck..." He cursed. He took the turban from one of the deceased jinn he had shot in the torso and he ripped off a piece of the cloth and he proceeded to try and wrap his hand. Just then, there was a deafening explosion and Jake was thrown forward twenty feet. He weakly got up with his ears ringing as soon as he could stand but he had been winded. He looked to see an exploded jeep. He smelled more burning flesh. He saw the flashe of muzzles and several Anubis insurgents fired at him. Jake only had one good hand now. He looked for his pistol but saw it had been destroyed in the blast. "Goddamn it...can't anyting go right here...?" He said though he could barely ear his own voice. He saw more muzzle flashes and heavy fighting to the east it was kicking up a lot of dust.

He took cover behind a beige Toyota Camery as several Anubis members fired their AK-47's at him. He suddenly felt even more intense pain in his hand that was burned by acid. He looked down to see some of the skin was growing back. He screamed with agony hitting the ground as it did that. This saved his life as a few rounds went through the car missing his head by inches. Just then the eight insurgents screamed and he heard more gunfire from a different caliber of gun. He looked and saw men in dirty uniforms that he couldn't make out very well engaging the hostiles. Their uniforms were too dirty from all the dust, smoke and sand blowing around but he saw them drop four Anubis members outrright. Jake stayed low as they focused their attentiomn on the newer threat. He had lost his Handgun but he still had his Rifle. The only problem was he was down to eleven rounds.

They were soon dealt with. They fell and all thogh one of the men in dirty uniform was shot there remained four left while the rest dispered. The leader called to Jake, "It's safe to come out now! We mean you no harm! I know you are not with Anubis!"

Jake did come out not dropping his Rifle but not showing it in a threatening way. The soldier was European. "I am Aljozy Bosko..BSAA..."

He had a green patch indicating he was from the European branch. "The BSAAA, huh? I was wondering when you were going to get here..."

"I am with Foxtrot. The Middle Eastern branch requested help. If it were a matter of Anubis alone we would leave it up to the NATO and UN soldiers to deal with them. But when the virus is being used this puts the entire world at risk."

"I'm Jake Muller...if you're familiar with your history...you should know who I am and what I did..."

"Yes! You are a hero...perhaps even more so than Chris Redfield. What he did for the world with guns you did far more with just your blood."

Just then, more Anubis members were on the street corner and they were exchanging gunfire with somebody. The Captain turned to his team mates. "I think they are fighting the NATO soldiers! We need to go help them!"

One of the Anubis members, a man in a black mask dressed in a dark gray tunic carrying an AK-47 yelled, "akhwani! hula' alkufaar allaeayn yatarajaeuna! laqad manahna allah alnsr!"

(My brothers! These fucking infidels are retreating! God has granted us victory!)

Just then, Jake heard an airplane coming and he realized it was a gunship. The way it was looming over the horizon gave him a gut feeling he needed to retreat. "Shit...!" He took off running down the street. "Why are you running? They are our allies!" Shouted the Captain. Jake didn't care. In his expirience no matter what side you were on when you were in an air strike you get out of there. If you could only take cover, that was fine but there was no cover in this area where he wouldn't be impacted if he stayed. He ran and he ran. Finally the explosion came and he thrown thirty feet and hit the ground with a thud. He was now unable to hear a thing. Except very loud ringing. He was choked by smoke and debris. He stood up covered in ash and dirt. He was weakened but he made his way back to where he had been. Several buildings had been destroyed. He didn't understand how he wasn't dead. He limped his way through the area. Flames were everywhere and he couldn't see the sky. His eyes were red and teary eyed.

He coughed making it forward. He looked at the deceased bodies searching for weapons he could use. He looked at the obliterated bodies of about twenty five Anubis members. Seemingly every Rifle, every weapon had been destroyed and there was none he could use. He also spotted the BSAA agents deceased, killed by their own "Allies" he saw the helmet with the head still in it of Captain Bosko. His mouth was outstretched and his body was about fifty yards away. The Rifles were destroyed for them too. Jake looked around to try and find his way out of the area to get back to Malik. He didn't know how he was going to tell him that his mother would have to die possibly because the marketplace was bombed. He fell down unable to take much more of the smoke. He saw a figure approaching him. He had dropped his Rifle. He was grabbed and picked up by the person. They looked about five foot seven and female based on the figure but she was wearing a gas mask. She picked him u and helped him walk. She was saying something to him but he couldn't hear anything but a muffled voice. She took off the oxygen mask for him to use but he lost his strength and he fell to the ground.

He opened his eyes and he felt like hell. A black sillouette stood over him. "Who are you...?" He demanded. She leaned in closer. "After everything we went through you don't remember?" He breathed, "Sherry...? What are you doing here...?" He then realized as he sat up with a headache, "That's a stupid question..."

"I was going to ask what you were doing here. If you were here for mercenary work, I would have thought you'd sign up with Blackwater...it's good to see you Jake..."

"I don't play well with others..." He said but then grinned. "Except you, Supergirl."

She asked him, "But really Jake what are you doing here?" She joked. "Did somebody else offer you fifty bucks?"

He chuckled. "No...some kid needed my help. He's holed up on the other side of town with his mom and uncle. She's not doing well. She went without eating so he could eat. I came here to get them whatever I could find before we evacuate. I would have taken them with me but it was too dangerous. Only now...I'm not sure they were any safer behind. Obviously they would have died if they came with me but I don't know that they survived the bombing raid anyway...the goddamn NATO Air Force...they killed four BSAA agents too, Sherry. I know you're one of the good ones but I told you back in Europe this is the kind of game Americans play. Everybody else is expandable."

"NATO isn't just us. There's over 25 countries involved. It could have happened to anybody..."

"Well without you...I would have been screwed...how long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. I think you took a harder fall from the bombing than you realized. It's a good thing I found you and got you back here or you might have suffocated."

She then fixed her blue eyes onto him. "And if I saved you, it's only because you saved me so many times. You know...I judged you back in China but the truth i you saved me several times. I feel like I was inexperienced when I got there. When Simmon's men shot at me, you got me out of the way. When we were on that raft, you might not have saved me but Ada did. I know this was really my first mission. But you have to understand I spent so much of my life in captivity. Being tested on..." She sighed and then said, "I wasn't having to survive like you did all these years. Or fight like Leon...even Helena had a year as a Secret Service agent under her belt and she's younger than I am. But she seems older...than me..."

"I don't know why you think that. You did save my ass. Even if you thought what happened before wasn't enough, this counts today. And look, you may not have grown up fighting in the same way I did but you had a hard life just like me and for your first Rodeo? You didn't do bad. Besides, Helena from what I heard was hugging her sister when she was already infected. Wasn't your dad a B.O.W. too? You knew better at twelve to run cause you knew that wasn't your dad anymore. Don't be so hard on yourself," She smiled. "Thanks, Jake."

"By the way...where are we? I don't recognize the area," Jake stated. "Kamar Wadi. Next town over. I was sent here with Leon. We're after a bioterrorist involved with Anubis."

Jake groaned still in a pain from the fall he had taken. "Do you know if they have a fruit stand or anything around here? That's what I was looking for. I don't want to go back empty handed."

"Yeah...there's one about three blocks from here. Is that really all you're doing here is just helping some kid out?"

"Hey, it's what Leon did for you back in Raccoon City, isn't it? Plus Chris's sister..."

"Yeah. I just...I know you changed for the better after we met but it just seems...crazy to be honest. You're out here risking your neck."

"Hey, you and the DSO are here for one reason or another, right? I got mine. We all want to save the people. It's just that I actually grew up third world so I know what it's like. And...if it can be helped, I don't want this kid to lose his mom...he's Yezidi...they're not having an easy time here...he already lost his dad fighting off Anubus."

Sherry realized, "You identify with him, don't you?" He looked back at the blonde without a response and then looked away. "That's it, isn't it? A dead father, a sick mother, a child stuck in a war torn country...You identify with him. Or is this some kind of redemption mission?"

"You don't understand..." He said with a sigh. "Jake, I understand better than anybody other than you. I lost my parents too. I think that's why you and I have a bond...but I think you also see yourself in that boy. It's too big of a coincidence to be a coincidence. But you did say he's got an uncle to help him..."

"Yeah and what happens if his uncle dies? They'll either kill him or make him a child soldier. I may have fought on the side of a lot of people's rebel groups in developing countries and the governments were always crooked even when they were supposed to be the good guys. Like in Nigeria for example...but there are places where the rebels are worse. and I've seen them. I've fought them. The thing is, his dad died in battle. These people are a religious minority in every sense of the word in both Iraq and Syria. Can you imagine your homeland being two countries and having both countries be exactly where the group that wants to convert or kill you is?"

Sherry sighed this time. "I know about the atrocities they're committing in the Sinjar Mountains. If I could help them all I would but right now, with this group having access to Bioweapons they stand to pose a bigger threat than just a civil war. They can do what they're already doing and worse if they spread this everywhere."

"They already infected this country...it's just a matter of time."

She put a hand on his arm/. "Jake...you know it's not the same, right? I get that you want to help him save his mother and your father may have died fighting too but t couldn't have been the same situation. Given who..."

"Yeah, I know who my dad was..." Jake said in an irritated tone. "But fighting is fighting right? Regardless of what you believe. He fought in his own war and he was wrong and he lost. These people are trying to survive. The kid lost his father trying to defend them and the village and they were in the right. The world is a brutal place. It's not just about...what you think this is about. America has its own agenda. They don't want tis spreading to Western countries. But here? It doesn't matter how many people die as long as they stop it from spreading anywhere else. A lot of other places would have the BSAA. I',m just trying to make a difference for the people who aren't going to have any backup."

"Jake, we're here. We're trying to do what we can but we're limited. I got separated from Leon. I don't know if he's even alive. We lost track of our scout and our translator...I have to get back to trying to find them. But I can help you get to the marketplace at least before I do," She then said something honest to him. "I know how you think America is, Jake but the truth is, you're not from here either. I don't know what you think you can accomplish here. The problems here will take a lot more than just a few mercenaries and BSAA agents with guns to clean up."

"Yeah but the difference between me and them is that I grew up in a place like this. It may not have been THIS place exactly but it had poverty and was war torn. And unlike the BSAA and the DSO, I'm not going to just kill a few terrorists and then fly off. We're near the mountains you're talking about, Sherry. A lot of the people from out here are retreating there. Now that you mention it this town we're in is just five kilometers from the mountains. I'll help you find Leon and get you to where you need to be but that's the best I can do. I'm not leaving until the people out here can either be evacuated or until Anubis is defeated. If I have to die here, so be it. I'm not leaving until the people here are I have to die so that they can live, I'm willing to..."

"This isn't the Jake I knew back in Europe and China..." He admitted with a chuckle, "We didn't have time to get to know each other in a normal way. I wish we had...but let's just say you made more of a difference than you thought," She smiled at him.

 _Barry_

"Why the hell are these things on us?! What's going on, Captain?" Demanded Kiya. "These are the same bracelets they put Claire and my daughter in. The T phobos..."

Jackson groaned, "Can't we get a goddamn break with the virus's already? It's bad enough T virus, G virus, C virus is still an epidemic in the developing world. Can't we get ourselves a break from these new viruses? I mean what's next? They gonna bring back some of the oldies from the Queen Zenobia?!"

Wilson stated, "Don't say that. You might jynx us and actually have that happen."

Thurston sighed. "So all we have to do is not let these things scare us, yeah? Piece of fucking cake..."

Elias and Kateri had just left the area and came back. "We've got seriously bad news," The latter stated. "We're locked in here."

Dayva got a look of fear in her eyes. "Somebody's toying with us," Elias squeezed her shoulder. "Stay calm. Don't freak out or it'll set the bracelets off."

"That's easy for you to say...! The only emotion you ever have is anger!" She hissed back in a frantic whisper. "Yeah,and normally, I'd just be bad old Eli. The prick with nothing nice to say about anybody. But today that might actually be a good thing., Anger is sadness that's active and sadness is just passive anger. That's what my therapist told me. You know what it's not? Fear."

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked. "Just...think of somebody or somethin you hate."

"I don't hate anyone..." The young Kanienkehaka BSAA agent sighed, "Okay, what was the reason you joined the SOU? Specifically?"

"To help people! The situation in China, in Edonia, Zenobia, Raccoon, things don't change by themselves...enough innocent people die from the world the way it already is. We don't need another problem adding to it. Oh god...those Hunters...can you imagine if that gets loose on a major city?"

"Okay.. don't think about that...think about those black market dealers...nevermind the BOW's. ..."

Kateri noticed Dayva's bracbelet flickering. It had started to before Elias started talking to her and had stopped but had started up again. She stepped in. "Okay, look...don't think about the Bioweapons...or even the way they kill them. Think about the aftermath. The bodies after they've already been killed. After the BSAA has come in and already done our job and taken care of those things. Think about the mess that Terra Save has to clean up when we're done."

Dayva's heart rate started to slow down. "Now picture men like Ricardo Irving..." Kateri told her. "Shady men who are supposed to be scientists using their knowledge to harm people. All for a profit."

They were silent as she did that. None of them had met Irving but just as everyone in the BSAA knew who Redfield and Valentine was, as well as Wesker, they also knew about Excella Gione and Ricardo Irving. Elias added, "Ada Wong. A woman people thought was one of the good guys only to infect an entire SOU team..."

She said,"Okay...you can stop...I'll be fine."

Just then a voice sounded off in their headsets. " _Well well well. If it isn't the BSAA here to fight another battle. Can't you see when you've lost? Why not go and concern yourselves with a different lost cause? Why not try and solve the crisis on the West Bank between Israel and Palestine? Why not set up an SOU base in the DMZ along the 38th parallel?"_

Barry demanded, "Who are you? And what have you done with our guns?"

 _"They're in a safe place. Don't you worry. So is Natalia. We have her."_

"What have you done with her?!" Exploded Barry. _"Captain Burton, I honestly don't see what your moral dilemma is. The girl is alive but she is not your daughter. You've finally made up with Moira. Polly is alive. Natalia, I'm afraid is lost to the world. Who would truly care about some orphan from, Terrigrigia? People want to forget these incidents. They want to forget Kijuju. They want to forget about Raccoon City. But you and Chris Redfield won't let them. Perhaps it is you who is the true terrorist?"_

"No, I think you want them to forget. Whoever you are. Let me guess. Another leftover from Umbrella. And you accuse S.T.A.R.S. of being unable to let go of the past?"

 _"Yes...it's true I worked with White Umbrella. But Umbrella has always been about bringing us to the future. Albert Wesker was not a man looking to destroy the world. He wanted to save it."_

"Enough talk! Where is Natalia!?"

 _"Fine...I suppose I can allow you a short amount of time to talk to your surrogate daughter. You are not going to see her again..."_

 _Just then, Natalia's voice came on. "Barry...I'm scared...!"_

"It's okay, sweetie. Just stay calm. I'm going to come and get you out of there as soon as I can. Now can you tell me where you are?"

 _"Some woman...she's got me...she took me from the house... I tried to scream but she wouldn't let me...I tried to fight but she was too strong!"_

With that he could hear a struggle on the intercom and then heard Natalia cry out. "What did you do to her?! If you lay a hand on a single hair I'll..."

 _"You'll do nothing. She's been put to sleep but I can assure you she's alive. You aren't going to get her back but you are more than welcome to try but in order to do this, you will have to indulge me..."_

"Who is this...? It can't be Alex. We killed you."

 _"No...but I'm very aware of the fact that Alex is dormant in Natalia. When you destroyed the last Wesker's body, she had already transferred her mind. Didn't you notice that she had been reading books a bit mature for her age?"_

"What do you want? Tell me who you are!"

 _"I am the new Overseer. That's all you need to know. And you might say that I am quite an admirer of what the Wesker children were trying to accomplish. I know that the mind of Alex Wesker is inside this child. All I need is to run some tests. To see how I can get her to come out of her shell. You see...by unlocking whatever Alex knows, she holds the key to my own pursuit of eternal life. Power over death. I will do whatever it takes to unlock it. Even if it kills the child."_

"You're not going to get away with this. 'Overseer'! The BSAA is here and we're not letting you fuck up any more cities."

 _"I hardly think you're in a position to stop me, Mr. Burton. You can't even keep your own house in order. An amber alert for your surrogate daughter and your oldest ends up shooting your younger daughter. I'm not sure what would be worse. Taking leadership advice from Chris Redfield or parenting advice from you."_

With that, the intercom clicked off. "Damn it...whoever that is...they're going to regret this..." He growled. Elias said, "Maybe but we need to find a way out of here and get these bracelets off. And I don't see how."

"Why don't we just cut the fuckin things off?" Asked Elias. Kateri sighed, "I don't think that would work. There's no way she's going to attach this to our wrists and not have a contingency plan. We're going to have to figure something else out. I don't know what we can do."

"Great..." Jackson sighed. "If we didn't already have a hard enough goddamn time...we lost our Rifles to whoever this Overseer is. And now we got these things attached to us. What's to stop us from running into something bigger or stronger than any of us can fight?"

Coughlin sneered as he reloaded his Handgun. "What's the matter, Collin? Ya scared? We've been through worse than this."

"You're an idiot if you're not scared," Kiya said. "We're supposed to be Redfield's backup and instead we're stuck..."

"Yeah, China was worse than this. All we really need to get out of here is to just find some explosives and blast through the front. You're right that Chris needs us. And we're all sitting here with our thumbs up our asses playing hide and go seek. I'm not sticking around for that."

Barry growled, "Coughlin, if you try and abandon your team I will shoot you myself. Reyes and Maxwell died. For you, for me, for all of us."

Coughlin leaned up against the window. "Well that's just great, Captain. We're sitting ducks in here and I'm not even allowed to try and find us a way out of here."

"Mike, if we don't get out, neither will you. If you have that much of a problem with team work, you should have joined the SOA not the SOU. And even then you could be assigned with a partner. Chris needs our help right now but we can't even get to him. I hope he's having an easier time of this than we are."

"Unless he's hooked up to these T Phobos bracelets, I don't think it's possible for him to be doing worse," Kiya stated. Boxer sighed. "Shit, maybe, Chris and them got taken onto a ship or something. Just like '05."

Thurston shot the Mexican American a funny look. "What the fuck are you on about, mate?"

"Well, Captain Burton here is being put through pretty much the same thing as his daughter was a few years back, right? So either somebody from that island they were on is still alive, or somebody's a big fan of what went down out there."

Emily pointed out, "Those bracelets...they don't seem to infect women the way they do men, right?"

"They don't as far as I know," Barry admitted. "Seemingly every creature on that island came from men that had been infected. I don't think any of them were women, no. Claire told me that one of her co workers turned when he became scared. Then he became a mutant. He had to be put down. I spotted a female but she wasn't infected."

"That could be different by now," Stated Kateri. "Sushestvovanie Island was three years ago. Neo Umbrella is still out there. The Family is still out there. If they really wanted to do more R&D on the Rotten and the Afflicted I'm sure they could."

"You know what? I don't trust the Global Pharmaceutical Concordium in this either. We need to invade all of those sons of bitches when this is over."

"Good god, Oklwari not another one of your conspiracy theories..."

"I don't do conspiracy theories, Captain. I got with theories period. Theories in the scientific sense that are proven in the scientific context."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Barry. Dayva answered saying, "He means that when people talk about the theory of evolution or the theory of the Big Bang Theory, a Theory in scientific terms means that it is well substantiated and proven. In scientific circles theory has that meaning whereas in every day theory it's just a hunch."

Jackson scoffed. "Elias you believe what you want about Evolution and Darwinism but don't force your views on me. I know there's a God...and I didn't come from no monkeys."

The southerner said defiantly. "You know exactly what your teachers have been able to teach you in the Bible Belt without being in hot water. We don't believe we came from monkeys. We come from an extinct species of hominids and other primates are cousins."

"Enough!" Barry said. "Out of both of you!"

"I didn't get to make my point, Captain..."

"I said enough!" Okwari shrugged. "Fine then.,..your loss..."

"I want to hear it..." Stated Dayva. "Same here..." Echoed Kateri. Emily also did. Kiya rolled her eyes and Jackson scowled. Thurston was ambivalent as was Boxer.

"If it has any bearing on the subject, make it quick..." Barry snapped. "Back in Kijuju...Tricell turned out to be involved with what went on there, right?" Asked the young man.

"You know it was..." Kiya insisted. "Was I talking to you?" He asked. "When your rank is Captain I'll address you. Until then shut the fuck up," He turned to Barry and said, "Alright...so Excella Gionne was behind what happened at least she played a major role in it. Tricell may have funded the BSAA but they were also behind the infection there. She had her hand in two jars so to speak."

"That might be but I don't see how everybody in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium is responsible for the actions of Excella Gionne and Ricardo Irving."

"By that logic, not everybody in Umbrella is responsible for what Albert Wesker and James Marcus were up to," Added Agent Wilson. "Maybe you have a point...but Umbrella is gone, and Tricell is too. We don't rely on their funding anymore and even if Tricell is as bad as Umbrella, I still don't see that as a reason to blame the GPC."

"Just remember, Barry. This country, hell the world got into this mess by allowing a pharmaceutical company too many liberties."

Kiya smirked, "You're not going to give us a line about how pharmecuetical companies are the new government now?"

"No. I can say something is true and I can give somebody the information but if they're not willing to take the next step themselves there's not much I can do to change their mind. The truth is out there but some people don't want to find it."

"Well we are here to find it...but I also have to find my daughter..." Kateri's brown eyes widened. "They got Moira again? Or Polly?" He explained, "No I meant Natalia. She may be a surogate daughter but I consider her family. And she is. She's taken to Moira and built a relationship with Polly too. Whoever has her is going to pay."

"The only question is..." Coughlin said..."Are they in the same building? And do you think they have Natalia with them?"

"No..." Barry said. "They might be in the same building. And we're going to capture the son of a bitch but they wouldn't bother bringing her here. They have her somewhere. So when we get this asshole we're going to interrogate them with extreme prejudice. But we have to find a way out of here first."

Just then, they heard eight, nine, ten gunshots. Barry began to follow after it. "A survivor. Maybe they know a way out of here. We need to disable these locks!" He began to run to head towards it. Thwy spotted a security guard firing at a carrier that resembled those from the island. As he backed up he saw at least a dozen of them coming towards him. The closest to him grabbed him and bit into him. He screamed in agony. Barry opened fire and Emily and Kiya did the same the three of them making short work of the carriers. Barry approached the man. "Mister, are you okay? What's your name?"

The man, a balding Causasian with hairy arms and black hair and brown eyes groaned. "Harry...Harry Feldman...what..what are those things? Who are you, Special Ops?"

"We're with the Bioterrorism Security Assesment Alliance. We're here to stop the infection in town. Do you know a way out of this airport? It's electrnically locked..."

He was bleeding from his neck. "You...have to blow the windows... or the doors...you'll need something with a big bang..."

"The TSA must have found some things worth confiscating. Maybe something from there can be used to blow open the entrance?"

"Yes...but these things are everywhere...killed everybody I work with...not one co worker survived..." He held a Glock 22 but just barely seemed to have a grip on it. He was bleeding. "Nobody survived? When did this start?" Asked Barry. "It was two days ago...we tried to work together...security...police...civilians...there was nothing..we could do..."

"Can you help? There has to be something we can use..." The man winced in pain. "Yeah...here...take my key..." He handed it to Barry. Barry instructed Boxer, "I need you and Coughlin to stay with him. As a matter of fact, all of you stay here. I'm going alone."

 _Chris_

The female was East Indian and she had light brown skin and big brown eyes and long black hair. She wore a black pantsuit and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. The man with the two pistols was a Caucasian male standing at six feet tall with light blonde hair and blue eyes and a trimmed blonde wore a black sweater and blue jeans. The next man, the one with the Shotgun, was a black male standing at five ten with dark brown skin and a buzz cut shape up and a disconnected beard. He was wearing security clothing. "I'm Scott Davidson. That's Keith Knutson and Priya Batra."

"Chris Redfield..." The BSAA Captain. "That is, Captain Chris Redfield. Special Operatons Unit of the BSAA. North American Branch."

"And I'm rear security Agent Rebecca Chambers. Nice to meet you," Said Rebecca. "You were all shoppers here?"

Priya nodded as she reloaded her M4. "When you see something like this in a movie you xpect it to happen in small cases first and then spread. You never think it's going to be this many of them at once. I still can't believe zombies are real."

Scott agreed. "So what is it? Government research gone bad?"

"Clos..." Chris said. "More like a corportation. You've heard of Umbrella, right?"

Keith stated, "I think I remember my dad mentioning something about it when I was little. They were sued and shut down right?"

Chris replied, "Not exactly. Yeah the corporation was officially but I wouldn't consider them done as long as any of them exist."

He then beckoned to the nearest exit. "Was that your blockade?" Keith nodded. "There was too many of these fuckers in here."

"It doesn't seem to be doing us much good..." Stated Priya. "There's so many people in here This might just be a small city that most of the state uses for an airport but still a lot of people come through here. Tourists...we have a lot of people that go in and out. This is the closest airport to Seattle. There may only be a little under thirty thousand people each day but mostly we see people coming from other cities, states and countries..."

They were inside of an Abercrombie & Fitch on level 1. They shut the gate and the zombies were banging on the gate. Luckily, they were safe from it but a hell of a lot of them were just outside of it. "We're so fucked..." Scott stated looking out at them. "So I have a question. Why did they send the BSAA instead of the military?"

"The military's here too..." Chris stated. The National Guard is on their way. Heard it on one of the TV's on the way through here."

"They're not prepared for this kind of situation. That's why they sent us in first. We were hoping i wouldn't come to that."

There was three other survivors inside. The first was a petite Native American woman with light brown skin and she had brown hair and almond shaped and colored eyes. She wore a green and blue Seahawks jacket and blue jeans and glasses and a silver looked like she had played basketball in school. She stood about five foot eleven. She looked to be about 22 years next was a Caucasian male with aa crew cut his hair was brown almost blondish. His mustache was almost Fu Manchu in style. He wore a black Megadeath T shirt and black jeans with chains and spikes on the side. He was overweight but his arms were muscular. The next was a Caucasian male with dark hair and brown eyes and freckles and he wore a tattoo on his left forearm that was a system of a down tattoo with a Chinese food box indicating the song Chop Suey.

"That's Theresa Littlecrow, Jeremy Warner and Sebastian Slater," Introduced Scott. Scott then explained the BSAA and what they were doing there. "So there's no backup coming?" Asked Theresa with a frown. She was holding a 10mm Handgun. "We're hoping more will come here..." Rebecca said trying to be assuring. "I think between the police, the National Guard and us we should be able to put our heads together and take the city back."

Jeremy, who held an M3 shook his head. "No way. I saw what was out there. I saw some of the things that were out there. Worse than zombies and worse than those crazies. It was like some man was controlling them! Like the Devil himself!"

Theresa reminded him, "I thought you don't believe in the Devil?" Jeremy agreed, "I didnn't. But I also didn't believe in zombies or these other...things...what the hell do you call them anyway?"

Chris staated, "We've seen several forms of them to be honest. I saw men like that in Africa. They were called Majini. That's Swahilli for demon. So the people there must have thought the same thing you are. Then later in Europe and China we encountered a variation on the Majini only they were called J'avo. They were a lot like the majini in a lot of ways except they could sometimes mutate the way you saw them do out there depending on what kind of trauma."

"What does J'avo mean? Is that a Chinese word?" Asked Priya. Rebecca shook her head. "It's Serbian. It means devil."

"Jesus fucking Christ. See what I mean?" Cried out Jeremy. "There's something else going on out here."

"Jeremy, it has nothing to do with that," Kieth stated. "You didn't see some guy out there controlling them. If they could be controlled don't you think we would have put a stop to this by now?"

"Oh excuse me, Keith. We all can't be Odinist assholes like you! Anyway if there's a Devil there must be a god..."

"Would you stop with the religious bullshit?" Asked Scott. "That has nothing to do with any of this. This is scientific, man!" Sebastian had a question. "So let me get this straight. You guys are hired by the UN to take care of bioterrorists but you say you saw things like this in Africa before...and then later you saw them in Asia and Europe? Why the hell do these things keep happening?! Who keeps making these things? Umbrella is supposed to be shut down. So either they're not shut down or you're not doing your jobs! Hell, maybe you people are in on it!" Sebastian was carrying a 9mm and he pointed his pistol at Chris's forehead. "Maybe I should kill you right now...we lost friends...see this? I got it from a friend of mine who's in the NRA. See the bloodstains? That's his. He knows how to use guns better than me and he didn't make it. So how the hell did just two of you make it? Training or not I'm calling bullshit."

Rebecca aimed her Desert Eagle at him. "Stop! Put down the gun!" Chris expected the others to join in drawing on Rebecca but instead they were trying to deesculate. "This isn't helping, Seb. If we don't work together we won't make it out of here..."

"We lost team mates too. You can kill us. But if you do, it's considered an act of war against the United Nations. You're subject to international law usually in cases like these. That would be the case if I was from another country too then our two countries might get into a pissing match about it. But we have rights under certain clauses. But since you and I are from the same country, even if I didn't have the UN at my side, you'd still be commiting murder. So go ahead. Pull the trigger..."

Rebecca urged, "Chris, stop!" She stated, "Look, I'm gonna lower my gun...you lower yours..." She did slowly and Sebastian had eyes on her as well. Chris followed up with a right hook to his face. "Not only would you go to prison but the way things are going right now there wouldn't even be a prison left. Society will collapse if we don't work together. Your friend's right."

Rebecca turned to the other survivors specifically Jeremy. "What man did you see? You said you saw something or somebody that controlled these things?" Before they could answer, they heard automatic fire. They went to the gate and Chris saw that the gate was starting to thin out. They were headed for the source of the noise. "Get this open!" He shouted. Scott approached saying, "No we can't! If we open that gate they'll get in!"

"I'm not asking you to do it lomg enoyugh for that. Those are my team mates! I have to help..."

Theresa didn't agree either. "It's not a good idea...we saw what happened with you two and Scott, Priya and Keith going against Tah-tah-kle'-ah."

Rebecca tried to say the word she did. "Tah..." Theresa repeated, "Tah-tah-kle'-ah. That thing that was flying. I knew you weren't alone I saw it get your other team mate..."

"Then why didn't you let us in?" Demanded Rebecca. "We were afraid..." She admitted. "We didn't know if the firepower we have could take it down. It was Scott's idea to come out and help you guys. I don't think it'll be a good idea if we do that again. There are other stores to take refuge in..."

Priya sighed, "Yeah but they don't all work here..." Chris realized that she was an employee there. "Goddamn it! You need to let me out of here!"

"If I let you out I can't promise to let you in..." Priya warned. "Not if the zombies are gonna crowd the gate like they were before."

"Fine. Look, Rebecca, I need you to stay here in case anything happens and I can't make it to you. When it's clear I'll need you to find Jill and Sheva and the others..."

They let him out but before he could get under, Rebeccca and Keith also went under. "What are you doing?!" Demanded Chris. "We don't need you with us."

"Yeah, but I can't in good conscious let you guys go out there alone..." With that they made their way. Chris fired the new magazine striking a zombie in the back of the skull as he made his way to the two survivors. Just then, Keith himself was also hit with rounds in the right thigh. He fell over with two rounds exiting out of his tailbone. He cried out. Chris looked and saw that Quint had accidentally shot Knutson. He cried out bleeding. Chris helped the big man of Nordic descent to his feet helping him walk. Rebecca fired off the Desert Eagle the first round striking a Caucasian female in a red midriff top with skins missing from exposed flesh and a sleeve of skin missing from her left forearm. Her hair was red matteed and greasy an her eyes were milky and blue. She fired a round into the woman's forehead and it exploded from the exit wound and the skull matter and brain matter blasted from her and she hit the ground. Next she drew on a man of Mexican American descent who had a black mustache slicked back black hair gold colored eyes, and he wore a Cleveland Browns jersey and blue jeans.

He grabbed her and tried to bite but she drove her knee into him and followed up with a left hook. She then aimed at him and fired a shot into his torso to get him away from it. She fired striking him between the eyes and the round exited out of his brainstem killing him instantly. Chris set the wounded survivor down as Rebecca made her way over to the two BSAA agents. They were back to back driving off the hordes of the infected. "Keith! Quint! Are you alright?" Keith Lumley pulled the in on his grenade. He tossed it into a six man group and the explosion killed three instantly the fourth was bleeding out from shrapnel and the the last two were wounded as well but not as badly. He fired his Assault Rifle finishing the last three. Quint, on the other hand had his Handgun out. "They're all around us, Grinder! We're screwed!"

"Shut up and keep shooting! We'll be fine!" Rebecca assisted and began firing her Desert Eagle dispatching zombie after zombie. When it was clear enough to move back to Chris and Keith Knutson, they did. The man groaned at Quint, "You asshole...you fucking shot me..." Keith asked, "Who's this? Keith Lumley BSAA..." Rebecca explained, "He's a survivor. He helped me and Chris...Reiner's gone."

"I'm Keith myself..." Said the blonde Nordic American smirking. "Who's that asshole?" Quint told himn, "I didn't mean to shot you. A few rounds must have gone through..."

"If I'm Keith and you're Keith ...you better watch out..." Coughed Knutson.

Just then, Rebecca noticed a man in a dark blue cloak. His face was obsured from the shadows. The zombies seemed to walk aside. Chris aimed his Handgun at him. "You! Identify yourself..."

The man was clearly older but that was about all he could see. "You don't know? My...how self involved mortals are...they disregard anything and anyone who gets in their way..."

He began to walk towards them. Chris, already on edge growled, "Don't come any closer! You can talk from where you are just fine!"

"You truly don't remember me? You used to be under my command..." Chris thought to himself, _Wesker? It can't be. He's dead..._

"I've never seen you before in my life. Then again, why don't you take the hoodie off?"

"Ah yes...Chris Redfield...the survivor hero of Raccoon City..."

Rebecca yelled out as she aimed her Desert Eagle. "Who are you?!" She demanded. "Ahhh...Rebecca Chambers...you were never under me directly...you were a later addition to the Team weren't you? Such an unfortunate train ride that was. And to be the sole survivor? I don't know what is more ironic. The idea that the BSAA has seen fit to make Chris the captain of yet another team? Or the two lone survivors of their respective teams being paired up together It's not a matter of if the others will die but when...his leadership will kill you faster than any B.O.W...of this I can assure you. You are lucky to have made it this far, young lady..."

"You forgot something. The original Alpha Team survivors from Raccoon that escaped the mansion are still here!" Chris barked. "Me, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton. We're alive!"

"Ah yes. And both have been selected for this mission. It is destiny is it not? Especially Jill..."Chuckled the old man.

"Jesus...Jeremy wasn't bullshitting..." Cried Knutson. Chris noticed in his peripheral vision that Jeremy had come out of the gate too and was on his way down. In that split second he was looking at him, the man sped up suddenly in the same way that Wesker was. The man was ahead of him and he backed up firing five shots. The man dodged them with ease as though he was as young as Wesker was. He grabbed Chris by the throat and lifted him up and began to choke him. Chris dropped his pistol. He looked into the man's face trying to stare into the hood to see what he looked like. He was not Wesker. Not the Wesker Chris had known. Yet something about him looked familiar. Like he had met the old man years before. How many years ago, he couldn't say for certain but definitely more than five. Maybe ten? Perhaps fifteen or twenty? "I see the pain and suffering in your eyes..." The old man said. "With just a squeeze of my hand I can end all your suffering for you...you won't have to carry the burden of Piers Nivans...or all you have lost..."

Rebecca fired striking the old man in the back and the man dropped Chris and Chris coughed trying to gain air back. He tried to grab his pistol but the old man kicked him in the side winding him. "Perhaps it is not your time just yet...but it is not mine either. We will meet again when the odds are more favorable..."

Rebecca, Quint and Keith plus Jeremy were now firing at the old man who dodged with ease. He then sped up and ran past Jeremy and ripped out his throat as he ran by. He carried the bloody piece of flesh in his hand and the tattooed survivor fell his eyes wide open as blood sprayed from his open wound. He was dead before he hit the ground and had already soiled himself and was shaking as his bodies internal organs began to shut down.

He then sped up to Keith Knutson and picked him up as though he weighed nothing. Keith tried to shoot him but he easily disarmed him. The wounded survivor was like a child in his arms. "Spoiled child...don't make me put you over my knee..." He brought his back down on his knee. He did this so hard that he not only broke his back on contact but as his knee continued to go further through he actually slammed through penetrating his skin and through his back and out of his stomach as though it was a knife through butter. Chris would have initially thought this was an impossible thing to d from a physics stand point based on size even if you had the strength but it seemed those who had the virus seemed to rewrite the laws of physics. What if they were gods in their own right because of this?

The old man sped up to Rebecca who was backing away from the man's range but trying to hit him. He dodged four bullets and followed up by punching the short haired woman in the stomach. She fell her mouth open as she crumpled at the strength of his punch and she went flying. She had the wind knocked out of her as she hit the ground. Chris fired his Handgun and he dodged still. He came back again and slammed Chris to the ground. The old man told him, ""Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt."

With that, his eyes flashed red and he sped up the stairs to level two. "My cursed children! Lineage of the damned! Feast on the spoils of our fallen enemies!"

Rebecca helped Chris to his feet and he looked at the deceased survivors. The others in the store yelled, "Come on! We're going to have to close the gate soon!" They ran up the stairs but Chris kept wondering who that was he had seen.

Claire

She had a device on her that she used to communicate with others in Terrasave. It was not able to communicate with anybody in the organization now, however. Despite removing the jammer, this had not come back. She still could look up individual names, however. Because of all the Bioterrorism in the world, Terrasave had the personal information of every single person born in a hospital on the planet. They had this to keep correspondence with the BSAA so that when they needed to they could mintotr persons of interrest. Claire never abused it and neither had anybody she had known. Not even Neil who had been corrupted by Alex had done this.

She looked up Sam's name and found nothing. "Hey if you don't mind me asking, where were you born?"

"Why?" He asked. "Just wondered. It's just a question."

"It's a pretty random question if you ask me..."

"Well I just entered your name in our world citizens database and your name didn't come up."

"What are you giving me the third degree for? We're on the same side..."

She asked, "Were you born in a hospital or at home?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I can rule you out based on the answer."

"Hospital..." She shook her head. "No...who are you?" She turned her pistol on him. "You may not like what's going on but you're way too relaxed for somebody who's never seen this before. Even I've seen this before on four occasions and even I'm still scared by it..."

"In the service we..."

"Stop it! My brother served in the Air Force and he was in a situation just like this in Racoon City. You've seen this kind of thing before. So you're either with Neo Umbrella or The Family. Or Anubis. But if you were any of those three you'd think you'd be better at hiding and blending in. Who are you? Who paid you to help start this outbreak?"

"I didn't start this outbreak...lower the gun and I'll tell you..."

"No, you can tell me and then I'll lower the gun...or you can refuse to tell me and I'll lower it...after I shoot."

He sighed. "I've been on the run from the law. For years. I went to Mexico. Lived there a year or two tried to fit in but...I'm not from there...and too many Americans go down there to hide from trouble. So I got a fake ID and came up here. They thought I was dead. The world thinks I'm dead. I tried to live a normal life, got married...was hoping maybe kids down the line to go with the white picket fence..."

She looked at him saying, "You're older than me. Even older than my brother. Were you in Raccoon City?"

He sighed "Lady, before I can even tell you anything else about that you need to know who I am. My name is Billy Coen...I was a second Lt. with Force Recon. United States Marine Corps."

Claire remembered that name and the headlines declaring him deceased in his prison transport. It was months before Chris and the others had tried to convince people that there were zombies. She hadn't known at the time that Raccoon was infected. If she had she would have never gone there especially with Chris not being there anymore. But then she would have never met Leon or Sherry. Her eyes opened wide at this revelation.

* * *

 _I can't find the rhyme in all my reason_  
 _I've lost sense of time and all seasons_  
 _Feel I've been beaten down_

 _By the words of men who have no grounds_  
 _Can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom_  
 _When your ax has cut the roots that feed them_

 _Forked tongues in bitter mouths_  
 _Can drive a man to bleed from inside out_

 _What if you did?_  
 _What if you lied?_  
 _What if I avenge?_  
 _What if eye for an eye?_

 _I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine_  
 _Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind_  
 _Human pride sings a vengeful song_  
 _Inspired by the times you've been walked on_  
 _My stage is shared by many millions_  
 _Who lift their hands up high because they feel this_

 _We are one we are strong_  
 _The more you hold us down the more we press on_

 _What if you did?_  
 _What if you lied?_  
 _What if I avenge?_  
 _What if eye for an eye?_

 _I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind_  
 _'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life_

 _So I'll just ask a question_  
 _A lonely simple question_  
 _I'll just ask one question_

 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if I_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if I_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if I_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if I_

 _What if you did?_  
 _What if you lied?_  
 _What if I avenge?_  
 _What if eye for an eye?_  
 _What if your words could be judged like a crime?_

 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if I_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if I_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if I_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if_  
 _What if I_

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed I'll try and bring the next one up sooner. So that's the revelation about Sam I wonder if it was obvious to any of you? Also who do you think is the cloaked man that attacked Chris and Rebecca?_

 _Also the song What If is a song by Creed for any millenials that don't know it._

 _Also now we see some of Jake's motivations more for what he is doing in the middle east. As far as the area Sherry quoted atrocities about this is where a lot of what was happening to the Yezidi was. So even though the two towns I named in Iraq are fictional towns the mountain area is not at all fictional. I figured since the first part of this story is in 2014 it made sense to have that setting._

 _Also the name for that BOW that Theresa used means Owl Woman in Yakama. I'm not sure exactly to what deghree I'll feature that BOW but you know it's interesting because in Resident Evil Revelations 2 there were certain BOW's well really almost all of thm that were male so I figured why not a BOW that is exclusivley female? All though with zombies it's usually both genders and that was simple enough too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and next chapter we'll see what's up with Leon, Ada, Sheva, Jill, etc. As well as Carlos and his own team._

 _Will Barry be able to find anything that will allow them to blow their way out of the locked airport? And find Natalia? Who do you think kidnapped her? It can't be Alex right cause she said she wanted to unlock the Alex that was inside her. Stay tuned._


End file.
